Can t fight the moonlight
by GabRielle Moonlight
Summary: Ez a történet Harry és barátai hatodik évében játszódik. Egy régi ismerős visszatér a Roxfort kastélyába, viszont ekkor még nem is tudja, hogy egy váratlan fordulat gyökerestül megváltoztatja az életét...És mi köze ennek Piton professzorhoz? Nos...
1. 1 Egy régi ismerős

**Can´t fight the moonlight.... **

**Köszönöm Kunoichinek a segítséget :)  
**

Meleg nyári nap volt. Egy köpönyeges nő közeledett a roxforti kastély felé, de egy hirtelen elhatározással megállt, s mélyen beszívta a meleg szellőt, mely lustán simogatta arisztokratikus arcát. Tekintete a távolba révedt, s gondolataiba merülve fürkészte a birtokot.

_Semmi sem változott... _állapította meg, s szája sarkában piciny mosoly játszott. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy elsőévesként először lépett e kastély falai közé. Felsóhajtott, majd továbbindult, közben emlékek ezrei cikáztak fejében...

Á, ott a vén fúriafűz... szegény Remus... a vadőrlak, a tó, s benne a sellők... az erdő és a thesztrálok... amiket persze csak gyerekkori legjobb barátja látott... sokat mesélt róluk, viszont ő sosem tudta elképzelni, valójában minek is higgye eme ,,pompás lényeket", ahogy barátja szokta emlegetni őket.

Gyorsan haladó léptei visszhangot vertek, ahogy a kövezett udvaron haladt. Elhagyta a négy hippogriffel díszített szökőkutat, s máris a kastély hatalmas bejárati ajtója előtt találta magát. Hirtelen nagy szél támadt, s lefújta a nő fejéről a csuklyáját. Megborzongott, mikor a szél belekapott hosszú piszkosszőke hajába.

_Úgy látszik, már tudnak az érkezésemről..._ gondolta, s benyomta a hatalmas faajtókat.

Megérzése nem csalt, mert amint belépett, egy idős férfit pillantott meg. A férfi lágyan mosolygott rá, kék szemei csak úgy szikráztak a jókedvtől.

– Gabrielle! Micsoda öröm kegyedet újra itt látni! Huhh, a mindenit! Kegyed aztán igazi szépség lett! – Huncutul kacsintott egyet.

– Számomra a megtiszteltetés újra itt lenni, Dumbledore professzor! – mondta Gabrielle kicsit szégyenlős mosollyal.

– Jaj, hagyjuk már ezt az udvariasságot! – mondta az igazgató, s megölelte rég nem látott tanítványát.

Gabrielle kicsit meglepődött. Ahogy jobban szemügyre vette Albust, sokként érte annak jelenlegi állapota. A professzor kedves szemei körül karikák éktelenkedtek, arca beesett volt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a híres Albus Dumbledore, Tudjukki legnagyobb ellenfele, valaha is így fog kinézni. A következő pillanatban érte a második sokk. Még fel is sikoltott.

– Merlinre! Mi történt a kezével? – kérdezte a nő, miközben óvatosan kezébe vette a beteg végtagot. Ilyet még életében nem látott, pedig az utolsó pár évben sokszor volt szerencséje a legkülönbözőbb sérülésekhez. – A keze mintha szénné égett volna... ez, ez... ehhez foghatót még sosem láttam.

– Nyugodjon meg, gyermekem – mosolyodott el Dumbledore szomorkásan –, már nincs semmi baj. Ezzel jár, ha valaki kísérletezik. Na, de elég volt! Egy szót se többet rólam, inkább kegyed meséljen.

Miközben a folyosókon sétáltak, Gabrielle mesélt, s az igazgató hallgatta.

– Hát... miután elhagytam a Roxfortot, gyógyítónak mentem tanulni, de ezt már tudja. Sajnos nem tudtam befejezni a tanulmányaimat, mert háború volt, s nekem el kellett mennem... bizonyos okokból. Külföldre utaztam, hogy igazi mesterektől tanuljak, és hát, úgy hiszem, ez meg is hozta gyümölcsét. Azonban hiányzott az otthonom, haza akartam térni valamikor. Az, hogy meghívott ide, professzor úr, csak másodlagos ok a visszatérésemre. Ez évben le szeretném tenni a gyógyítói vizsgámat – mosolyodott el –, hogy a Szent Mungóban gyógyítóként dolgozhassak. – Szünetet tartott. – Igazából, amikor megtudtam, hogy egy csecsemő legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, meglepődtem. Meghökkentett a hír... vissza szerettem volna jönni, de nem is tudom... valami visszatartott.

– Semmi baj, gyermekem, az a fő, hogy most épen és egészségesen itt van. Bár az az ötlete, hogy a Szent Mungóban fogja elfecsérelni gazdag tudását, elég szomorú hír.

Gabrielle megtorpant. Kérdő tekintettel nézett az idős férfire.

– Szóval, nem csak azért hívatott ide, hogy a hogylétemről érdeklődjön, ugye?

– Nem, valóban nem… Komolyan mondom, vág az esze, nem is tudom, mért nem a Hollóhátba került!

Gabrielle egy mindentudó grimaszt vágott, s Albus nem is firtatta tovább e kényes témát.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy a vizsgái letétele után talán elválalja, hogy itt fog tevékenykedni főgyógyítóként. Tudja, Poppy kiváló munkaerő, de már ő is szeretne egy kicsit megpihenni.

– Áá... értem. – Elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.

– Nagyon jó körülmények közt dolgozhatna itt. Van egy kiváló bájitalmesterünk, aki nagy segítségére lehetne a gyógyító főzetek elkészítésében. És hozzáteszem – csak úgy magunk közt – a fizetés sem a legrosszabb – vigyorodott el az igazgató.

– Rendben. Ne vegye készpénznek a válaszom, de talán lehet róla szó – felelte bizonytalanul.

A lány észre se vette, hogy már az igazgatói irodát őrző kőszörny előtt állnak.

_Talán Dumbledore mégsem öregedett meg annyira... _gondolta magában Gabrielle. _Hisz képes volt ilyen gyorsan ilyen hosszú távot megtenni..._

Vagy csak neki tűnt hosszúnak az ideút?

* * *

Perselus Piton az irodájában ült.

_Egy újabb keserves tanév..._ morgolódott magában. _Bár, azért van valami jó is a rosszban... elvégre a kedvenc szakterületemet oktathatom..._ húzta el a száját kaján vigyorral. _De ez az új ötlete a vénembernek... nem tudom, minek akar felvenni új ápolót. Végül is, Poppy kiváló a szakmájában._

Épp a Dumbledore-tól kapott szokásos diáklistát olvasgatta – amin sajnos Potter is rajta volt –, mikor egy főnix alakú patrónus jelent meg az irodája közepén.

– Beszélni szeretnék veled, Perselus – hangzott a férfi fejében az igazgató hangja. – Be szeretném mutatni az új ápolónkat.

– Ez remek – sóhajtott fel bosszúsan a bájitalmester. – Azonnal megyek!

A főnixmadár semmivé foszlott. Perselus a kandallójához lépett, vett egy marék hop-port, s bemondta az úticélját:

– Dumbledore irodája!

* * *

– Mindjárt megérkezik a bájitalmesterünk. Citromport? – kérdezte kedvesen az igazgató.

– Nem, köszönöm, nem kérek – felelte a lány udvariasan, közben pedig Dumbledore-t méregette.

_Valami megváltozott a viselkedésében, _állapította meg. _Az előbb még borongós, komor volt, jelenleg viszont majd kicsattan az izgalomtól. Furcsa..._ gondolta. _Jól hallom? Dudorászik?_ A nő elképedt. _Kíváncsi vagyok, mi váltotta ki ezt a hirtelen jókedvet..._

A következő pillanatban zöld lángok csaptak fel a kandallóban. Gabrielle háttal állt neki, ezért nem láthatta az érkezőt.

Perselus utálta a Hop Hálózatot használni. Most is néhány másodpercbe telt, míg kitisztult a látása.

A szoba évszázadokon keresztül ugyanígy nézett ki, semmit sem változott. A falon békésen szunyókáltak a Roxfort hajdani igazgatói tulajdon portréikon. A furcsa szerkentyűk monoton kattogó és csilingelő hangot hallattak. A szépen díszített polcokon régi könyvek és a Roxfort ereklyéi foglaltak helyet. Az íróasztal mögött az egyik polcon a Teszlek Süveg feküdt mozdulatlanul. Perselust kirázta a hideg, ha a beosztási ceremóniára gondolt. Még hosszú idő után is hallotta fejében a Süveg szavait…

– _Hmm… Igen. Nagyon összetett személyiség vagy. Nehéz ügy, nehéz... Van itt kiváló tehetség és intelligencia, de még milyen! Bátorság, és egy jó nagy adag bizonyítási vágy… érdekes… a Hollóhátban sokra vihetnéd... a Griffendélben is megállnád a helyed..._

– _Azt kötve hiszem... – felelte a fiú dacosan a Süvegnek._

– _Valóban így gondolod? Nézzük… bizonyítási vágy, tehetség, sóvárgás az elismerésért... Akkor hát legyen… MARDEKÁR!_

Emlékeiből kirántva magát úgy érezte, mintha álomból ébredt volna. Egy hosszú rémálomból...

Az igazgató, mint általában, a hatalmas dolgozóasztalánál ült, s két kezét egymásnak támasztva, várakozóan nézett rá. A pillantásában volt valami, ami Perselusnak egy kicsit sem tetszett. Izgatottságot és kíváncsiságot fedezett fel a mélykék szempárban.

Az asztal előtt egy nőt pillantott meg. Fekete utazótalár volt rajta, s lágy esésű, halványkék ruha. Piszkosszőke haja hullámosan omlott le a derekáig.

_Mintha már láttam volna valahol..._ gondolta Perselus. _Nagyon ismerős..._

A hölgy hátrapillantott a válla mögött.

Gabrielle először nem mert a férfi arcára nézni, inkább csak a szeme sarkából pillantott a bájitalmesterre.

_Albus azt mondta, hogy a szakmájához képest fiatal. Bár igaz, hogy magas, szinte betegesen soványnak tűnik, van valami... megfáradt, öregemberes a tartásában..._ Egy ideig még elmélázott ezen, majd úgy döntött, ideje bemutatkoznia. Lassan fordult meg a tengelye körül, s ekkor vette észre, hogy a férfi már mögötte áll. Erőt vett magán, s megszólalt:

– Gabrielle Moonlight – mondta, s felnézett a férfi arcába – vagyo... – Nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, elképedt, s elakadt a lélegzete. Mintha a nyakába öntöttek volna egy dézsa hideg vizet.

Perselus azonnal felismerte a nőt. A szép, mandulaformájú zöldesbarna szempár, a selymes, piszkosszőke haj, a finom, arisztokratikus arcvonások, a lágy, puha száj...

– Gabrielle... – Ennyit tudott kipréselni magából. Annyira meglepődött, hogy képtelen volt arcvonásait rendbe szedni, okklumenciával maszk alá rejteni valódi érzelmeit.

– Úgy látom, nem kell bemutatnom titeket egymásnak – vigyorgott Albus. – Azt hiszem, most inkább magatokra hagylak. – S ezzel kiment az irodából.

Az igazgató távozása után még egy jó ideig csak álltak szemben egymással. Mindketten a másik arcát fürkészték.

_Szegény Perselus! Úgy néz ki, mintha az elmúlt évek alatt csak kínozták volna. Bár, Lily halála bizonyára hozzásegített a jelenlegi állapotához..._ gondolta, s egyszerűen képtelen volt türtőztetni magát. Kinyújtotta kecses karját, hogy megérinthesse a bájitalmester arcát. Vajon csak álmodik, vagy ez tényleg a valóság?

Perselus ösztönösen elhúzódott a kinyújtott kéz elől.

_Ahogy vártam,_ mosolyodott el magában Gabrielle. _Mégsem álmodom..._

Piton nem is tudta, miért lépett hátra. Legbelül vágyott a nő lágy érintésére, de... mindig itt van ez a DE...

Felsóhajtott magában, s újra közelebb lépett a lányhoz. A felé nyújtott kéz még mindig ugyanott volt, ahol az előbb. Perselus viaskodott a józan eszével.

_Ne, ez veszélyes lehet!_ szólalt meg benne egy hang. _Dehogy lehet veszélyes... Hiszen ez Gabrielle, már gyerekkorom óta ismerem. Sosem tudna ártani senkinek, még egy légynek sem, és főleg nem nekem,_ válaszolta a hangnak. _Emlékezz mit tettél vele hetedikben,_ szólalt meg újra a hang. _Már bocsánatot kértem, és különben is, mondta, hogy már nem haragszik rám..._

Erőt vett magán, s óvatosan megérintette a nő kinyújtott karját.

_A bőre puha, mint mindig is volt,_ emlékezett vissza. _Én készítettem számára kézkrémet, úgy látszik, még ma is használja. _Kellemes érzés járta át.

Gabrielle meglepődött ezen a gesztuson. Tudta, hogy Perselus mindig is undorodott attól, ha valaki hozzáért.

_Lily tanította meg Perselust, hogy egy érintés nem csak rossz lehet, hanem barátságos is és gyengéd... De úgy látszik, Perselus e tanult tulajdonsága Lilyvel ment a sírba …_ Megrázta a fejét. _Elég ebből!_ parancsolt magára.

Kínos csönd támadt. Mindketten hitetlenkedve nézték a másikat.

– Megváltoztál... – _Ez hülyeség ! Miket beszélek?_ gondolta a lány, s halványan elpirult.

Perselus teljesen elfeledkezett magáról, úgy tűnt, meg sem hallotta, és csak nézte őt tovább. Erre a lány még jobban elvörösödött. Úgy döntött, itt az ideje végetvetni ennek, különben nem tudja megtartani a méltóságát a férfi előtt. Ezt nem hagyhatta, még ha Perselusról is van szó. Azért még nem felejtette el mindazt, amit a férfi művelt vele annak dacára, hogy mi mindent megtett érte.

_Igaz, utána megmentette az életemet, de akkor is... ez jobban fájt mintha megsebesültem volna,_ emlékezett. _Ami volt, elmúlt. __Lezártam a múltat, a fenébe is vele!_ kiáltotta magában határozottan, s elhúzta kezét a férfiéból.

Gabrielle kissé sokkos állapotban roskadt vissza a karosszékébe. Perselus elfoglalta a vele szemben levőt.

_Valóban megváltozott. Bár, még mindig betegesen sovány és falfehér a bőre, viszont az emlékeimben levő fiú arca nem volt ennyire... ennyire beesett és sápadt, _kereste a megfelelő szavakat. _Úgy néz ki, mintha legalább ötven évet öregedett volna. Utoljára körülbelül tizenöt éve láttuk egymást... Hosszú idő,_ merengett el, közben szórakozottan játszott egyik hajtincsével.

Perselus fejében nagy csata dúlt. Feltörő emlékek zaklatták, s ő nem tudott semmi másra gondolni.

_Hogy megnőtt, és milyen szép lett. Szinte semmit sem változott, velem ellentétben. És a szemei még mindig annyira hasonlítanak Lilyére..._ Fájdalom hasított belé. Nem fizikai, nem. Lelkébe mintha tőrt szúrtak volna. _Nem, elég!_ parancsolt magára. _Elég a szentimentális érzelmekből!_ Felsóhajtott, s a fájdalom tompulni kezdett. Felpillantott a nőre, aki épp fürkésző tekintettel figyelte.

– Még mindig okklumencia? – kérdezte.

_Nagyon érdekes,_ gondolta Perselus. _Gabrielle mindig is átlátott rajtam. _Elmosolyodott magában.

– Igen, még mindig – felelte.

– Megnőttél – jelentette ki a lány, csak hogy ne legyen olyan kínos az a hosszú csönd, ami újra rájuk nehezedett.

_Azóta sem lett a szavak embere,_ állapította meg Gabrielle. _Meg kell tanulnom újra olvasni a testbeszédéből,_ sóhajtott fel magában.

– Valóban? – kérdezte a férfi, hangjában egy piciny gúnnyal. Nem mert a nő arcába nézni, így inkább Dumbledore halkan kattogó szerkentyűit kezdte el tanulmányozni.

Gabrielle meglepődött. Nem erre számított.

– Szóval, itt ül velem szemben korának legfiatalabb bájitalmestere, bár, ami engem illet, én nem mondanám, hogy lelkileg is annyi, mint amennyi fizikailag – vágott vissza jól bevált szókimondó stílusával.

Ezzel elérte a kívánt hatást. Fellélegzett, mikor Perselus arcán halovány mosolyt fedezett fel.

_Ez még mindig hatásos,_ mosolyodott el.

Dumbledore a megfelelő pillanatban jött vissza az irodájába. Igazából nem volt meglepve a látványtól, miszerint Perselus mereven ült a karosszékében, míg, érdekes módon, a nő arcán pír volt.

– Fiatalság, mennyi öröm s mennyi bűn – jegyezte meg. Elérte a kívánt hatást. Perselus és Gabrielle zavarát látva az igazgatón jót szórakozott magában. Kuncogva ült le a kényelmes karosszékébe. Ezzel ellentétben Gabrielle felpattant, szőke haját kisimította arcából, s olyan arcot vágott, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

– Elfogadom az állást addig, míg Madam Pomfrey nem lesz újra olyan állapotban, hogy betölthesse az őt megillető állást – mondta komoly elszántsággal.

– Felettébb örülök a döntésének – mosolygott az igazgató. Fürkésző kék szemeivel figyelte a lányt.

Gabrielle-nek ilyenkor mindig kellemetlen érzése támadt. Mintha az igazgató mélykék szemei röntgensugárként hatolnának át rajta, egyenesen a lelkébe látva.

_Ijesztő…_ gondolta, s kirázta a hideg.

– Akkor megegyeztünk – biccentett. – Én megyek is a dolgomra. Norvégiában tartózkodtam, csodálom is, hogy Fawkes meg tudott találni. – A főnixmadárra nézett, amely békésen szunyókált az ülőrúdján.

– Tudja, a főnixeknek vannak olyan képességei, melyekről egy átlagos bagoly csak álmodhat – kacsintott az igazgató.

A nő halvány mosollyal bólintott.

– Akkor én most… – tett egy lépést hátrafelé – megyek is. Megtiszteltetés volt számomra újra találkozni önnel, Mr. Piton. Remélem, sikeresen tudunk majd együttműködni. – Biccentett a két férfi felé, s kilibbent a szobából.

Dumbledore mindentudó mosollyal nézett a lány után, Perselus pedig legbelül meghökkent. Szinte fájdalmas volt számára, hogy a nő így beszélt vele. Lemagázta, ez azért már felettébb sértő.

Nem szólt semmit, csak gépiesen felállt, s a kandallóhoz lépett. Mivel Dumbledore nem szólt semmit, a zöld lángok közé lépett.

Az irodájába érve leroskadt a kanapéjára.

_Ez a nap már rosszabb nem lehet..._ gondolta, s figyelte, amint a tűz vidáman lobog a kandallóban.


	2. 2 Ha felkel a nap

**2. Ha felkel a nap…**

_Köszönöm Kunoichinek ( aki idő közben Okami lett :D ) a bétázást :)_

Kinn dúlt a vihar. Norvégia időjárása olyan, akár egy szeszélyes nő. Ha rossz kedve van, tombol, ha jókedve, akkor gyönyörű pirosra festi a kora reggeli égboltot. Ezen a napon valaki bizonyára feldúlta. A tenger hullámai vadul ostromolták a parton lévő sziklás fjordokat. Az égen koromfekete felhők sorakoztak, s mohó ragadozóként vonták maguk alá a dombos tájat. A szél vadul vágtatott a piciny halászházikók között.

A falu peremén csak egyetlen ház állt, magányos volt, akár a lakója. Odabent egy piszkosszőke hajú lány morgolódva ült fel az ágyában.

_Már megint vihar... _sóhajtott fel magában.

A szél vadul süvített, ahogy táncraperdült az ablakkal. Kintről kétségbeesett nyerítések hallatszottak.

_Még szerencse, hogy holnap már Angliában lehetek..._

Kikelt az ágyból, s felvette az ágy szélére dobott talárját. A hátsó ajtó felé tartva magához vette pálcáját. Mikor kilépett a szabadba, megborzongott. Jéghideg szél kapott a talárja alá, s azonnal kisöpörte elméjéből az álomosság-érzet legkisebb szikráját is. Sietős léptekkel indult az istálló felé. Mikor odaért, beszippantotta a sós, tengeri levegőt, majd az égre tekintett.

_Már megint azok a fránya dementorok..._ Maga elé emelte pálcáját. Mióta Voldemort újra hatalomra tört, állandóan dementorok kószáltak szerte a világban.

– Expecto Patronum!

Egy ezüst kanca jelent meg előtte.

– Légy szíves, nézz körül... – kérte a jelenséget Gabrielle. A kanca fejet hajtott, s hangtalan léptekkel elvágtatott a nő mellett.

_Ki fog ezekre a szegényekre vigyázni, ha már nem leszek itt?_ tűnődött magában, miközben újra az istállóra tekintett. Roskadozó kis épület volt, közel a házhoz, amiben csak a nő varázslatai tartották az életet, de még így is látszott, hogy napjai meg vannak számlálva.

Óvatosan résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. Kellemes meleg és szénaillat fogadta. Az egyik boxban egy ébenfekete fríz csődör vadul kapálta a földet, a mellette levőben pedig egy hófehér arab kanca idegesen dobálta a fejét. A nő óvatosan a box ajtajához ment. Halkan suttogott a lovaknak, hogy figyelmüket elvonja a viharról. A fekete ló szemei kíváncsian fürkészték a nőt. Füleit hegyezte, orrcimpái kitágultak. A nő ujjai gyengéden érintették a ló orrát. Végighúzta kecses kezét az állat nyakán, majd a fehér kancához fordult. A ló áthajolt az állása korlátján, és puha orrát a nő hajába rejtette. Gabrielle felkacagott, s megsimogatta.

– Nyugalom, nyugalom... Semmi baj, ez csak egy vihar… Nem kell félni tőle – suttogta a lovaknak. Sajnálta, hogy el kell hagynia gyönyörű táltosait. Nem akarta senki másra bízni őket, túlságosan a szívéhez nőttek.

Arcát a fekete ló szőrébe rejtette, s hirtelen egy fantasztikus ötlete támadt. Mi lenne, ha magával vinné őket a Roxfortba? Hagrid biztosan szívesen gondjukat viselné. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Holnap felveti az ötletet Dumbledore-nak. Mindkét paci nagyon szereti a gyerekeket, és egy kis plusz mozgás nekik sem fog ártani. A két lovat kiengedte a boxukból, ő maga pedig leült a szalmára.

_Mint a régi szép időkben…_ gondolta, miközben a kanca mellélépett, óvatosan térdre ereszkedett, majd lefeküdt. Gabrielle átölelte a paci nyakát, s lassan elszenderedett.

– Holnap – ásított a nő –, holnap eldől a sorsotok, Dannsair.

Másnap reggel kipihenten kelt. Lovai már nagyon várták a reggelit. A nő megetette őket, majd ő maga is elment a házba felfrissíteni magát. Egy kiadós hideg zuhany után felöltözve már készen állt az útra. Fontosabb ingóságait bepakolta egy bőröndbe, kiment a ház elé, majd hangos pukkanással eltűnt.

* * *

Perselust álmatlanság gyötörte. Hajnalban úgy döntött, nem szenved tovább. Felkelt, vett egy hideg zuhanyt, majd felöltözött. Dolgozószobájába érve kinézett az ablakon. Kinn még félhomály uralkodott. A férfi úgy döntött, sétál egyet a parkban, úgyis régen tette már ezt. Amikor diákok zsibongása tölti be az egész kastély területét, legszívesebben ki se mozdulna egész nap a szobájából. Most viszont az utolsó nyugalmas hétnek néztek elébe. Pár nap múlva érkeznek a diákok, akkor már minden idillnek vége.

Felsétált az előcsarnokba, majd a kövezett udvaron elhaladt a szökőkút mellett. Kellemes, meleg nyári idő volt, ezért a férfi egy kicsit meglazította állig begombolt laboros köpenyét. Hosszú évek óta most először gombolta ki inge felső két gombját. Jókedvűen végighaladt a fahídon, s a kőkörnél megállt egy pillanatra. Elmélázott azon, hogy merre is folytassa útját. Végül az mellett döntött, hogy megnézi a thesztrálokat. Mindig is szimpatikusak voltak neki azok a csodálatos, különc állatok.

Már messziről megpillantotta a vadőrlakot. Két alakot látott sürgölődni, s közben önkéntelenül is a pálcájához kapott. Közelebb érve felismerte Hagridot és a mellette álló kecses nőalakot is. Gabrielle épp azon ügyeskedett Hagriddal, hogy egy kifutót kerítsenek el. Perselus észrevette, hogy a vadőrlak mellett két pompás ló legelészik. Az egyik, a fekete, felkapta a fejét, és a férfira nézett. Orrcimpái kitágultak, és feszült figyelemmel követte az érkező minden egyes mozdulatát.

Perselus megpróbálta felidézni a lovakkal kapcsolatos ismereteit. Valami derengett neki. Lassan közeledett Hagridék felé, a lovakat nagy ívben kikerülve. A lány épp egy vastagabb deszkát próbált a helyére illeszteni. Hagrid halkan felkuncogott, majd fél kézzel elvette a nő elől a deszkát. Gabrielle grimaszt vágott.

– Hé! Azért én sem vagyok cukorból! – méltatlankodott, s játékosan belebokszolt a félóriás kabátjába.

Hagrid vette először észre az érkezőt.

– Á, Piton professzor! Minő meglepetés magát... öhm... kint látni – mosolyodott el.

Gabrielle meglepetten hátrafordult. Biccentett a férfi felé, majd visszafordult a dolgához. Épp befejezték az utolsó simításokat a kifutón.

– Ezek a te lovaid? – kérdezte Perselus érdeklődést színlelve.

– Igen, az enyémek. Nem volt szívem őket Norvégiában hagyni, Dumbledore pedig megengedte, hogy itt lehessenek, míg nem találok nekik megfelelő helyet.

A lány halkan füttyentett. Perselus szinte alig hallotta, viszont a két ló azonnal felkapta fejét. Lassú ügetéssel megindultak a nő felé. A Gabrielle mellett álló férfi tett egy lépést hátra a közeledő állatok láttán.

– Ne félj, nem bántanak – suttogta. – Viszont ha érzik rajtad, hogy ideges vagy… – Elharapta a mondatot.

A férfi védekezően összekulcsolta a kezét mellkasa előtt, s gúnyos arckifejezéssel jelezni kívánta, hogy az előző kijelentés badarság. A nő vállat vont. Halkan suttogni kezdett a lovaknak, egy Perselus számára ismeretlen nyelven. A fekete lépett először előre. Gabrielle kecses ujjaival a ló puha szőrébe túrt, s elmosolyodott.

– Ő itt Sky. Az én védelmezőm. Mindig számíthatok rá. – Egyenesen a ló szemébe nézett, mintha neki mondaná. A paci puha orrát a lány hajába rejtette, s beleprüszkölt. Gabrielle felkacagott. – Ő pedig – mondta, miközben a fehér ló is elébe ment -, Dannsair. Az én hercegnőm. Díjugratásban versenyzett, aztán sajnos az egyik alkalommal megsérült. Le akarták lőni azok a mafla muglik – sóhajtott fel. – A tulajdonosa túlságosan is sajnálta, ezért megengedte, hogy gondját viseljem. Mostmár komolyan állíthatom, hogy jobb formában van, mint valaha.

Perselus szája sarkában egy gunyoros mosoly villant fel. _Úgy beszél róluk, mintha emberek lennének... ez nevetséges!_ horkant fel magában gúnyosan.

A nő most először pillantott a férfira. Várta, hogy mit fog cselekedni. A Sky nevű ló oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy jobban megszemlélhesse az idegent.

Perselus engedett egy kicsit merev tartásán. Egyik kezét a ló felé nyújtotta. Az abban a pillanatban magasra kapta a fejét. Fürkésző tekintettel nézte a férfit, majd leeresztette fejét, s újra közelebb lépett. Megengedte a férfinak, hogy hozzáérjen. Perselus végigsimított a ló homlokán.

– Ő egy fríz ló, ugye?

– Igen, valóban. Dannsair pedig arab telivér. Egy kissé temperamentumos, olyan mint egy beképzelt hercegkisasszony. Vagy inkább, mint egy igazi versenyló.

Most a fehér ló lépett a férfi felé. Belecsípett Skyba, mire az hátracsapott fülekkel, mérgesen elügetett. Dannsair elvárta a férfitól, hogy őt is megsimogassa. Mikor úgy látta, hogy a férfinak ez nincs szándékában, fejével morcosan vállon lökte.

– Nagyon régen lovagoltam már rajtuk. Azt hiszem, meg kellene őket járatni. Nincs kedved csatlakozni hozzám? – kérdezte, s várakozóan pillantott a férfire.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne. Már rég nem ültem lovon – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Nem baj! Ezt nem lehet elfelejteni! – Egy sugárzó mosolyt villantott rá.

Perselus megrökönyödve pillantott a nőre.

– Most inkább mégis kihagyom. Ha megbocsátanál... – fejet hajtott a nő előtt, majd határozott léptekkel az erdő széle felé indult.

A lány egy ideig még a bájitalmester után nézett. Észre sem vette, hogy Hagrid már egy ideje mellette áll. A vadőr hangja keltette fel kábulatából.

– Mi van, csak nem elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?

– Nem csak... – még utoljára arra a helyre pillantott, ahol a bájitalmestert látta eltűnni. – Hagyjuk.

– Hát… akkor kész is volnánk.

– Köszönöm, Hagrid.

– Nincs mit, kislány.

Hagrid roppant mókásnak tartotta a lány grimaszát.

– Harmincöt, sőt, lassan már harminchat éves vagyok, és még mindig kislány? – Kérdő tekintettel nézett a félóriásra.

– Hát, attól függ, kihez hasonlítunk – vigyorodott el. – Ha egy kis elsőshöz, akkor már...

– … akkor már egy öreglány, mi? – fejezte be keserűen a férfi mondandóját.

– Nem ezt a szavat akartam használni. Viszont ha Dumbledore professzorhoz hasonlítalak, akkor még kislány vagy – vigyorgott Hagrid.

Gabrielle a szemeit forgatta. A fészerbe tett lószerszámokért indult. Percek alatt felnyergelte Skyt, majd a hátára ült. Kedvesen megsimogatta a ló nyakát, majd elvágtatott vele. Egy kicsit élvezni akarta a szabadságot, mielőtt kemény munkába kezdene. Sejtette, hogy az iskolakezdés után már kevés szabadideje lesz.

* * *

Perselus pár percet időzött a thesztrálok társaságában. Az állatokat nézve rossz emlékek derengtek fel neki, ezért inkább továbbállt. A tó partjához érve leült a fűzfa árnyékába, s gondolataiba merült. Hátát a fa hűvös törzsének vetette, s tekintete a távolba révedt.

Kis idő múlva patadobogás törte meg a hajnali csendet. Egy hófehér ló vágtában közeledett, lovas nélkül. Ezt követte egy fekete, melyen Gabrielle lovagolt. Az állat méltóságteljesen tartotta a fejét, akár a gazdája. A lány hosszú mézszőke haja lágyan hullámzott a szellőben. Hófehér ruha volt rajta és egy fekete köpeny, mely felhőként suhant utána.

A lány minden félelem nélkül a Fekete-tóba gázolt lovával. A kancának füttyentett, s az kiskutyaként követte őket. Gabrielle leugrott a ló hátáról egyenesen a derékig érő vízbe. Jókedvűen kacagott, miközben levette a lószerszámokat Sky hátáról, mire a ló hálásan felnyerített. A nyerget magasra emelve kikászálódott a partra. Nedves ruhája rátapadt, kieemelve szépséges, formás alakját. Elővette pálcáját, s egy egyszerű mozdulattal szárazra varázsolta magát.

Perselus a nő minden egyes mozdulatát figyelte. Gabrielle bizonyára megérezhette a két sötét szempár kísérését, mert meglepetten pillantott a fa irányába, ahol a férfi ült. Egy kis hezitálás után megindult felé, míg Sky és Dannsair nagy örömmel a tó hideg habjai közé vetették magukat.

Perselus feltekintett a közeledő nőre. Arca kissé gondterhelt volt, bizonytalanság sugárzott minden porcikájából. Megállt a férfi előtt, s habozva rápillantott. Perselus egykedvűen bólintott, s a lány helyet foglalt mellette. Pár másodpercig mindketten némán meredtek a pirosra festett égboltra, melyet a nap első sugarai halvány derengésbe vontak. Romantikus látványt nyújtott.

– Szép reggelünk van! – jegyezte meg a lány, miközben a semmiből elővarázsolt egy rajzfüzetet s pár szines ceruzát.

– Valóban... – Perselus felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a rajzoláshoz készülődő nőt.

– Merlinre! Kishíjánelfelejtettemszólni! Hanemtalálkozunkmostakkor... jaj – kapott a szájához –, bocsáss meg, már megint hadarok... – Halványan elpirult. – Szóval, ma délután találkozója lesz a Főnix Rendjének. – Most szépen artikulálva ejtett ki minden egyes szót. – Dumbledore professzor kért meg rá, hogy adjam át az üzenetet – tette hozzá.

– Dumbledore szólt neked a Rendről? – bukott ki a férfiből, miközben meglepetésében a nő arcára esett a pillantása. Mikor észbekapott, elkapta tekintetét a lányról, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta. – És hol is lesz a mostani gyűlés? – kérdezte a szemben levő bokortól.

– Az Odúban. És igen, említette a Rendet, ugyanis mostantól én is a tagja vagyok – mondta egy kicsit furcsa, keserű hangsúllyal Gabrielle, miközben az égboltot figyelte. Lassan elkezdte felvázolni a fontosabb elemeket a papírra.

– Te mióta rajzolsz? – kérdezte a férfi meglepetten.

– Pár éve – mosolyodott el. – Akárhol voltam, a táj mindig szépséges vagy éppen megrendítő volt. Utazásom egyik napján nagyon unatkoztam, ezért papírt ragadtam. Azóta állandóan rajzolgatok, ha unatkozom vagy ha magányosnak érzem magam… – Az ajkába harapott. – Vagy ha csak egyszerűen megfog valami a tájban. – Úgy tűnt, mintha a nő olyat mondott volna, ami nem állt szándékában.

Most, hogy Gabrielle mással volt elfoglalva, Perselus bátorkodott jobban megfigyelni őt. A nő piszkosszőke haja lágy hullámokban omlott a vállára. Emlékezett, hogy gyerekkorukban még olyan színű volt a haja, mint a szalma. Most inkább barnába hajlott. A férfi feltételezte, hogy a nő festi a haját, bár nem látszott rajta semmilyen árulkodó jel.

Arcán egyetlen ráncot sem lehetett felfedezni, azonban ez csak látszat volt. Közelebbről megnézve Perselus rájött, hogy enyhe sminkréteg borítja a nő sovány, kerek arcát. Szemei alatt a kialvatlanság karikái éktelenkedtek, s vonásai is kissé megkeseredtek. Már nem annak a gondtalan, pajkos kislánynak tűnt.

Szép, zöldes szemeit hosszú, hollófekete szempillák szegélyezték. Szája sarkában egy piciny mosoly játszott, mikor szeretett lovaira tekintett.

Gabrielle kisugárzása is változott. A magabiztos, egy kissé beképzelt önmaga úgy látszik, már a múlté. _Vagy csak jól elrejti._ Minden porcikájából nyugalom, kiegyensúlyozottság és megbízhatóság áramlott. A mágiája is mintha teljesen megváltozott volna. Perselus nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért, de úgy érezte, hogy egy teljesen más ember mellett ül. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány csak jó színész, és a felszín alatt valójában egy zaklatott, törött lélek található.

_Mindenesetre szép nő lett belőle..._ oldalra hajtotta a fejét. _És mégis... _A férfi megtalálta a Gabrielle arcán levő egyetlen hibát... _Amosolya csak egy erőltetett műmosoly..._ Kirázta a hideg.

A pillantása a nő állára siklott, ahol egy kicsit pirosabb volt a bőre, mint másutt. Perselus felismerte azt a sebhelyet, melyet szegény lány tőle kapott még hetedikben. Képek villantak fel elméjében, ijesztő képek, azonban emlékeinek gátat szabott. Hiába gyűlölte őket, mégsem dobta el magától a merengőjébe. _Lily miatt... _Hisz oly kevés emléke maradt a lányról.

Visszarántotta magát a jelenbe, s csodálkozva vette észre, hogy Gabrielle eltűnt mellőle. Körülpillantott, de nem látott senkit, csak a két lovat békésen legelészni a tópart közelében. Teljes kábulatában egy lágy női hang ütötte meg a fülét.

Gabrielle most a férfi másik oldalán állt, s maga előtt lebegtetett egy vásznat, melyen vadul táncolt az ecsetje. Jókedvűen dudorászott, s pálcájával csak néha-néha intett az ecsetnek. Épp felkapott egy rajzfüzetet, s valamit tanulmányozni kezdett, amikor Perselus is feltápászkodott. A férfi kiváncsiskodva pillantott a füzetbe a nő válla fölött. Ekkor már biztos volt benne, hogy a lány csak jó színésznő és megszokta, hogy az embereknek a másik arcát mutassa. Ha Perselus nem lett volna olyan jártas az okklumenciában, talán észre se vette volna.

Gabrielle elmosolyodott.

– Mit szeretnél?

Perselus érdeklődve nyújtotta kezét a füzetért. A lány kis habozás után átadta. A férfi a füzet legelejére lapozott. Valóban szép rajzok voltak különböző tájakról, emberekről, építményekről, virágokról és még sok más dologról. A lány rajzkésségének fejlődése szemmel látható volt, ahogy Perselus képről képre haladt. Az első emberarcok például egészen mókásra sikeredtek. A férfi nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon.

Felfedezett képeket Olaszországról, az egyiken a Colosseum elég furcsára sikeredett, azonban a Pisai Ferdetorony már hasonlított. Bár Perselus még sosem utazott ezekre a mugli helyekre, képekről felismerte az építményeket.

A következő rajzokhoz már megjegyzések is voltak fűzve születésük körülményeiről, s Gabrielle dátummal is ellátta őket. Az egyik képen egy rizsföld volt látható a rajta dolgozó emberekkel.

– Voltál Kínában? – pillantott fel.

– Igen, fantasztikus volt. Ez volt az első hely, amit meglátogattam... khm... nos a... öhm, felépülésem után... – A nő arca fakóvá vált. Gyorsan témát váltott. – Az ottani emberek nagyon kedvesek, sokat tanultam tőlük. Bár... ők elég furcsán állnak a gyógyításhoz. Azt vallják, hogy egy gyógyító csak akkor tud egy bizonyos betegséget gyógyítani, ha azt már ő maga is átélte. Elképzelheted, milyen lehetett állandó szenvedésben látni a fiatal orvospalántákat. Jómagam is pocsék látványt nyújthattam. Két év után elszöktem.

Gabrielle a papírlapra szegezte ábrándos tekintetét.

– Aztán itt van még Görögország... – A következő lapon Perselus megpillantott egy szép ókori építményt. – Ez az Akropolisz épületegyüttese, és ami megmaradt belőle. Van egy házam a közelében, ahonnan szép kilátás nyílik rá és a tengerre...

A nő lapozott.

– Ez pedig Dél-Amerika, a maják templomai. Nagyon lenyűgöző helyek. Érdekes mágikus hullámok hatják át az összes építményt, egy varázslónak elég furcsa oda belépni. Olyan, mintha feltöltődne az ember varázsereje, majd hirtelen elgyengülne. Oda se megyek többet. – Megborzongott.

– Óó! Csak nem Egyiptom? – Perselus vágott egy mindentudó grimaszt. Tudta, hogy a lány mindig is Egyiptomba szeretett volna eljutni.

– De, az. Csodálatos hely! Megérte elmenni. Bár – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét –, amikor el akart rabolni az egyik ottani férfi, az ijesztő volt. Megparancsolta, hogy legyek a hatodik felesége... hetven kecskét és negyven tevét akart adni értem Billnek...

A bájitalmester arcán gunyoros mosoly jelent meg.

– És hogy sikerült megmenekülnöd?

– Hála Merlinnek, Bill Weasley jókor volt jó helyen. Ma is adósa vagyok. Megmentett, és még körbe is vezetett. Ez Kairóban van, a gízai piramisoknál. Találkoztam az egyik fáraóval is. Tutanhamon... sajnálom szegény fiút. Nagyon hamar halt meg.

– A múmiák valóban élnek? – a férfi hangjában teljes meglepettség hallatszott.

– Hát, az attól függ... Állítólag régen, egy elborult elméjű varázsló felébresztette pár alvó fáraó múmiáját, és örök bolyongásra ítélte őket. Azt hitte, majd szolgálni fogják. Ez az alapja az egyik mugli filmnek is, csak abban nem varázsló ébreszti fel a múmiákat.

– Érdekes...

– Jaj... ez itt Afrika. Életem legszebb éveit töltöttem ott. Burkina Fasóban voltam, orvosként. Nagyon kedvesek az emberek, a hangulat is családias a faluban. Ezek az emberek még törzsekben élnek. Olyan ott lenni, mintha megállt volna az idő.

Perselus tovább lapozott.

A következő pár oldalon különböző emberek voltak. Ázsiaiak, afrikaiak, európaiak és indiánok egyaránt. Egy férfi viszont már ötödször nézett vissza Perselusra a papírlapról. A bájitalmestert olyan undor töltötte el, mint mikor Potterre vagy Blackre gondolt. Merlin nyugosztalja mindkettőt.

A fiúnak borzas, szalmaszőke haja, nefelejcskék szeme volt. Ahogy mosolygott a képen, szája sarkában apró mosolyráncok jelentek meg. Amikor Gabrielle rajzolta a képet, ezeket jól kihangsúlyozta. Perselus emlékezett, hogy a nő mindig is ezt szerette a férfiakban, a mosolyráncokat. A fiatal férfit különböző tevékenységek közben rajzolta le, és titkos írás volt a papírlap szélén. A férfi várakozóan tekintett Gabrielle-re. A lány elpirult, majd megpróbálta elterelni a szót.

– Ez rovásírás, Magyarországon tanultam. Az őseik ilyen betűket róttak fára...

Gabrielle zavarában újra a festménynek szentelte figyelmét, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen a mellette álló alakra tekintenie.

Perselust meglepte ez a viselkedés. Régebben nem volt ilyen titokzatos és zárkózott. _Végül is, mi közöm van hozzá? Csak egy férfi... aki már HATODSZOR bámul vissza a lapról..._

Felsóhajtva mérgében, visszaadta a rajzfüzetet a nőnek. Furcsa érzés járta át, ilyet már rég nem érzett. Halkan szitkozódva megrázta magát. Ekkor Gabrielle hangjára lett figyelmes.

– Hát nem szép? A nagymamám, Jacqueline, mindig azt mesélte, hogy amikor a nap felkel, a tündérek legyőzik a gonosz, ártó szellemeket. Ezért amikor reggel felébredünk, már megtisztultan kezdhetjük a napunkat. A tündérek a mi bűneinket teszik jóvá az éj leple alatt, azonban ez nem mindig lesz így. Egy napon a gonosz átveszi a hatalmat, és az összes tündér tehetetlenné válik. Ekkor kell nekünk közbelépni, hogy ezúttal mi segítsünk a tündéreken. Azt mondta, hogy minél kevesebb az emberek bűne, annál hamarabb kel fel a nap... Ez részben igaz is, nem? Ha nem bánt semmi, hamar elalszol, és gyorsan elmegy az éjszaka...

Ekkor a napfény erőteljesen áthatolt a felhőrétegen takarásán. Gabrielle haja mint ezer gyémánt, úgy csillogott a hajnali fényben. Perselusnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha az egyik tündér épp itt állna mellette. A lány játékos jókedvében lehunyta a szemét, s valamit dúdolni kezdett. A lágy dalocska nagyon ismerős volt.

Gabrielle egész testében a felkelő nap felé fordult, s hátát a fa törzsének támasztotta. Élvezte, amint a lágy sugarak simogatják arcát. Norvégiában nem sokat sütött a nap, így egészen üdítő érzés volt újra érezni a simogató melegséget. A nő boldogan lépett vissza az állvány elé. Régen érezte már magát ennyire felszabadultnak.

Perselus elég fura arckifejezéssel kísérhette őt, ugyanis a lány felkacagott az arca láttán. Mintha ez a kacagás ébresztette volna fel az alvó kastélyt.

A roxforti birtokon megindult az élet. Madarak csicsergése hallatszott a Rengeteg felől, Hagrid pedig zajosan dolgozgatott a zöldségeskertjében. Kutyája, Agyar, boldogan rohangált gazdája körül. Csaholása egészen messzire ért.

Gabrielle tekintetében minden szép és jó életre kelt. Gyöngyfogsorát elővillantva egy különleges mosolyt küldött Perselus felé. A férfi ezt jól ismerte. Gabrielle-nek többfajta mosolya van. Más, amikor kényszerből mosolyog, más, ha szívből, más, ha valami hülyeséget csinált és szégyelli, más, ha zavarban van, más, ha szerelmes. És más, ha Perselusra néz. Most az utóbbi mosoly jelent meg arcán. A férfit újra az a zavaró melegség öntötte el.

A fekete szempár a zöldet kereste. Mikor tekintetük összekapcsolódott, Perselus éles fájdalmat érzett a bal karjában. Kis híján felnyögött. Automatikusan baljára szorította jobbját, s felpattant. Majdnem egyensúlyát vesztette az egyre erősödő fájdalom miatt. Megtámaszkodott a fa törzsében, és próbált úrrá lenni érzékein. Az előbbi nyugodt, idilli pillanatból túl gyorsan rántotta ki magát. Szédült, ezért próbált mélyeket lélegezni. Miközben a fűzfának támaszkodott, egy aggódó hang ütötte meg a fülét.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Gabrielle halkan.

– Most mennem kell.

Sietős léptekkel indult el a kastély felé. Amint kikerült a nő látótávolságából, futásnak eredt. A pincébe érve már alig kapott levegőt. Magához vette a bájitalos tarisznyáját, melyben a Sötét Nagyúr számára készített bájitalok foglaltak helyet. Elővette ébenfekete pálcáját, s feltűrte ingujját. A Sötét Jegy haragosan izzott. Felállította elméje védőfalait, mely felvértezte a Nagyúr legilimenciája ellen, s egy nagy sóhajjal a fekete koponyára nyomta pálcáját. A következő pillanatban egy hangos pukkanással dehoppanált.


	3. 3 A Malfoy kúria

**3._ A Malfoy-kúria_**

Ezúttal is köszönöm bétámnak, Okaminak a gyors munkát :P_  
_

Gabrielle délelőttjét a gyengélkedőn töltötte, s leltárt készített a polcokon levő bájitalokból. Madam Pomfrey katonás rendben tartotta őket. Mindegyik bájital felcímkézve, gondosan elraktározva állt a polcokon. Mikor végzett a munkával, fáradtan ült le az irodájában. Több bájitalból is jócskán hiányzott, sőt, a Pótcsont-Rapidból egy darab sem maradt.

Megnézte az utolsó két év beteglistáját. Az biztos, hogy egyhamar nem fog unatkozni. Csonttörések, megfázás, influenza, harapások, Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat okozta betegségek. A nő megállt ennél a pontnál.

– Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat? Hm... Mintha már hallottam volna ezt a nevet. Tényleg, Bill említette, hogy a Weasley ikreknek van az Abszol úton az a híres üzletük... Na, majd oda is el kell látogatnom – mosolyodott el.

Halk kopogtatás hallatszott.

– Tessék! – szólt a lány felpillantva papírjaiból.

– Látom, már berendezkedett. – Egy huncut mélykék szempár jelent meg a résnyire nyitott ajtóban.

A lány csak egy visszafogott mosollyal válaszolt. Hellyel kínálta az igazgatót.

– Citromport? – Gabrielle szája huncut vigyorra húzódott.

– Köszönöm.

– Kegyed megváltozott. – Az érkező helyet foglalt Gabriellel szemben, miközben vett egy keveset a felkínált édességből. – Nem emlékszem erre a mosolyra.

– Az emberek változnak... – nézett félre a lány.

– Valóban – mélyedt el gondolataiban Dumbledore. Pár percig csendben ültek egymással szemben.

Az igazgató megszemlélte a szoba berendezését. Az ablakot citromsárga függöny takarta, a rajta átszűrődő fény kellemes hangulatúvá tette az irodát. A falakon hatalmas könyvespolcok sorakoztak. Az ablakok alatti polcokon bájitalok, kenőcsök sokasága foglalt helyet. A falakon szárított növények lógtak, kissé bódító atmoszférát adva a szobának. A helyiség közepén állt a vöröses árnyalatú íróasztal egy kényelmetlen székkel, melyben a lány ült. Az asztalon egy hatalmas vázában gyönyörű virágcsokor állt, mindenfajta ritka gyógynövényből. A szemközti falon levő antik óra nagyot kondult. Délután három órát mutatott.

– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne elindulnunk. – Kezével intett a nőnek, hogy jöjjön közelebb.

– Csak nem hoppanálni fogunk… a _kastélyból_? – kérdezte Gabrielle oldalra döntött fejjel.

Dumbledore csak egy huncut mosollyal válaszolt.

– Szabad a kezét? – Karját a nő felé nyújtotta.

Gabrielle habozás nélkül teljesítette kérését. Pár másodperccel később már hűlt helyük volt az irodában.

* * *

Perselus egyáltalán nem lepődött meg úticélján, amikor a Malfoy-kúria kapuja előtt találta magát. Maga mögött hagyta a kovácsoltvas kaput, amelyen a Malfoyok címere díszelgett. Perselust kétoldalról egy hatalmas tiszafasövény fogta közre. Feszült léptekkel indult az udvar felé. A szellő nedves levegőt hozott, s a férfi kisvártatva meg is hallotta a közeli szökőkút vizének lágy csobogását. _Csoda, hogy Lucius pávái eltűntek... _Ekkor egy szép hófehér példány lépett elő a sövény mögül, s kihívóan tekintett a férfire. Tollait a magasba emelte, így még pompásabb látványt nyújtott. A nap sugarai megcsillantak a tollain, a madár megrázta magát.

Perselus újra gyorsított léptein. Az ösvény végéről meglátta a monumentális építményt, a Malfoy-kúriát. A súlyos faajtó magától kinyílt, s a férfi az ízlésesen díszített előcsarnokban találta magát. A helyiségben félhomály uralkodott, ez is csak a kis ablakokon beáramló napsugaraknak köszönhetően. A tágas terem padlóját vastag perzsaszőnyegek borították. A falakon több Malfoy portréja is helyet foglalt. Mindegyikük sápadt, tejfölszőke hajjal és tenyérbemászó arccal büszkélkedhetett. Lucius és ősei azért raktak minden egyes szobába portrékat, hogy a szolgáik és házimanóik ne tudjanak lopni, kárt tenni a családi ereklyékben. Ezt még Lucius mesélte neki, megboldogult diákkorukban.

Perselus jól ismerte a járást a házban, hiszen többször is megfordult már itt bálok alkalmával, mikor Lucius meginvitálta. Ezeken a rendezvényeken kötelezően részt kellett vennie, bármennyire is utálta az efféle felhajtásokat. Lucius a fejébe vette egykor, hogy asszonyt talál neki. Szörnyű idők voltak azok. Még most is megborzongott, amikor azokra a könnyű nőcskékre gondolt.

Ekkor hirtelen megtorpant. Az egyik rejtett ajtóban Narcissa Malfoy állt. Az asszony gondterhelt arckifejezéssel biccentett. Résnyire nyitotta a száját, látszólag szólni kívánt volna, de torkát egy hang sem hagyta el. Meggondolta magát, majd intett Perselusnak, hogy menjen tovább. A nő tekintete furcsa volt. _Itt valami készül..._

Belépett a következő terembe, amely konferenciateremként szolgált. Az ajtóval szemközt a kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, megvilágítva a környező dolgokat. Egy kör alakú tölgyfaasztal helyezkedett el nem messze tőle, számtalan kényelmes székkel.

Míg szeme hozzászokott a szoba megvilágításához, Perselus újra megerősítette elméje védőfalait.

Különböző dolgokat élt már itt át mióta – Lucius nagy "örömére" – a Malfoy-kúria lett a halálfalók főhadiszállása.

– Á! Perselus. – Egy hűvös hang szólította meg. Ő egy szót sem szólt, csak az emelvény elé lépett, amelyen egy trónusszerű karosszék magasodott, benne pedig egy férfi ült. Hosszú fekete talárja fennségesen omlott le a válláról, egyenesen a padlóra. A karfán egy hatalmas kígyó tekergett – a Nagyúr kedvence, Nagini.

A hang gazdája előrehajolt ültében. Visszataszító tar koponya, kígyószerű arc és két vörösen izzó szempár fürkészte Perselust. Ő, amilyen mélyen csak tudott, meghajolt.

– Nagyúr, elhoztam, amit kértél – mondta még mindig lehajtott fejjel.

Voldemort lustán intett kezével – Perselus tarisznyája azonnal könnyű lett –, majd visszahelyezte tenyerét Nagini fejére.

– Hírek?

– Igazak a szóbeszédek – egyenesedett ki a bájitalmester –, Dumbledore ereje valóban fogyatkozóban van. Az igazgató csillaga lassan leáldozik.

– Perselus... – szólt a sötét mágus mézesmázos hangon. – Valami olyat mondj, amit még nem tudunk, elvégre okos ember vagy... Te is tudod, hogy mi foglalkoztat jelenleg... – Kezébe vette pálcáját, s forgatni kezdte az ujjai közt.

Perselus arca kezdett falfehérré válni, nem értette, a Nagyúr mit akarhat ezzel.

– Uram?

– Ne játsz a türelmemmel! – dörrent a férfire. – Milyen az új gyógyító?

Perselusban még a vér is megfagyott. Arról még nem beszélt Albusszal, hogy mennyit is árulhet el Gabrielle-ről. Megpróbált minél kevesebb információra összpontosítani.

– Egy fiatal nő, Norvégiából... Olyan tipikus északi ember. Szőke, alacsony. Nagyon tartózkodó és hűvös.

Perselus érezte, hogy ha még egy kicsit is itt kell állnia a parázsló vörös tekintet kereszttüzében, már nem lesz képes elméjét zárva tartani. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd nagyot nyelt.

– Perselus, Perselus... Vagy valóban csak annyit tudsz, amennyit elmondtál, vagy hazudsz... Valamit netán elhallgatsz előlem? – sziszegte Voldemort.

– Dehogy Nagyúr, nem venném azt a bátorságot... Hisz tudod, hogy tiszta szívemből, csak téged szolgállak!

Perselus újra mélyen meghajolt, bár tudta, ez nem hallatszott annyira meggyőzően. Hangjában érezte azt, amitől rettegett.

– Bátorságot? Perselus, hisz mindketten tudjuk, hogy milyen bátor is tudsz lenni. – Száját gunyoros mosolyra húzta. – Jól van... – A mágus szeme távolra révedt. – Szeretném, ha megtudnál valamit a nőről. Bármit. Itt van egy lista. Ezek a bájitalok kellenek a következő alkalomra.

Perselus felé röppent egy pergamentekercs.

– Időben kész lesz, Nagyúr, bízz bennem! – Perselus igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a nővel kapcsolatos parancsát.

A mágus bólintott. Ekkor bizonytalan kopogás ütötte meg a fülüket. Az ajtóban megjelent az ifjú Draco Malfoy, s kimondottan sápadt volt. Remegő térdekkel, rogyadozva indult meg a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Mikor meglátta keresztapját, Pitont, élénkebb lett.

– Hívattál, Uram? – hangja kishíján elcsuklott.

– Igen, mutasd! – Kezével a fiú felé nyúlt. Draco engedelmesen nyújtotta a bal karját, s útközben felhúzta talárja ujját.

Perselusban még a vér is megfagyott. _Mit csinált ez az őrült gyerek? Hogy engedhette ezt Lucius? Bár ő nem tudhat erről, elvégre az Azkabanban raboskodik..._

A fiú bal karján haragosan izzot a Sötét Jegy. Frissen lehetett beleégetve a fiú kezébe, mert vörösen parázslott, s több helyen még most is vérzett. Tisztán lehetett látni a fiún, hogy már bánta elhamarkodott tettét. Iszonyatos fájdalmai lehetnek. Perselus megborzongott, ugyanis visszaemlékezett a saját beavatására. Napokig nem tudott magáról, olyan mértékű fájdalmai voltak. Ha akkor Lily nem segít rajta, talán már itt sem lenne.

– Tökéletes! – sziszegte a hang. – Tudod, mi a feladatod, fiú. Ha elbuksz, ne akard tudni, mi vár rád. Most eredj!

Perselus értetlenül állt egy helyben. Tekintete a mágus és a fiú között járkált. Ahogy Draco kitette a lábát a teremből, a Sötét Nagyúr ismét felé fordult.

– Még egy szóra, Perselus. Mivel a legnagyobb bizalmamat élvezed, így elmondhatom...

* * *

– Hogy engedhetted ezt? – támadt neki Perselus Narcissának a szalonban. Agyát teljesen elöntötte a düh. A falnak szegezte az ijedt nőt.

– Hidd el, én szerettem volna... de nem tehettem semmit... – suttogta rekedtes hangon.

Narcissa pánikszerű arckifejezése észhez térítette a bájitalmestert.

– Még találkozunk! – morogta a nőnek, majd rohanó léptekkel a kijárat felé indult.

Undor járta át a testét. Alig kapott levegőt a méregtől. Miután kijutott a kúria kertjébe, mérge kezdett elpárologni, s megtorpant egy pillanatra. _Nem megyek az Odúba, már úgyis vége az értekezletnek. A kastélyba sem megyek egyenesen... hátha követnének. Úgyis már rég voltam otthon... _arcára színtiszta undor ült ki. Kisétált a hoppanállásgátló tér szélére, majd egy hangos pukkanással eltűnt.


	4. 4 A Főnix rendje

4. A Főnix rendje

Gabrielle felettébb furcsának vélte a társas hoppanálást.

A Roxforttól messzi helyre hoppanáltak. Egy magas dombon álltak. Északnyugat felé egy kis falucska rajzolódott ki.

– Az ott Widra St. Capdel – világosította fel az igazgató.

Dél felé egy girbegurba, viharverte, rendetlen udvarral rendelkező házikót látott. Úgy tűnt, mintha a ház eredetileg egy jókora, kőből épült disznóól lenne, amit további helyiségekkel bővítettek az idők folyamán.

A délutáni nap erősen tűzött. Gabrielle-nek melege lett. Nagyon elszokott az itthoni időjárástól. Blúza felső gombját kiengedte, haját kontyba fogta.

Hamarosan a domb lábához értek. _Ezt a helyet nehezen lehetne eltéveszteni... _gondolta, ugyanis egy földbe szúrt tábla hirdette: Az Odú. Mosolyogva követte az igazgatót.

A házat egy erdősor rejtette el a nemkívánt látogatók szeme elől. A nő ezt nagyon ötletesnek találta. Az udvar rendetlen volt, gazdátlan üstök, csizmák hevertek szanaszét. A két érkező elől ijedten rohant el egy csapat szárnyas. A ház előtti rendezetlen virágágyások közt törpék rendetlenkedtek. Gabrielle teljes csodálattal ment közelebb a lényekhez. Dumbledore már épp meg akarta állítani, amikor a nő kinyújtotta a kezét, a törpe pedig egy hangos visítás után teljes erővel a nő ujjaiba harapott. Dumbledore aggódva pillantott a nő vérző kezére.

– Nyugodjék meg, igazgató úr, a törpeméreg jó hatással van a szervezetre. Segít a regenerálódásban.

Dumbledore professzor fejcsóválva egy tiszta kendőt nyújtott a nőnek, majd a bejárat felé indult. Az ajtó mellett egy újabb rozsdás üst és pár gazdátlan gumicsizma foglalt helyet.

Az igazgató kopogtatott. Az ajtó melletti ablak függönye egy pillanatra megrezdült, majd egy kemény női hang szólt ki.

– Ki az?

– Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore és kedves kísérője, Gabrielle Marianne Moonlight kisasszony.

– Jelszó? – hallatszott újra a hang, valamivel már kedvesebben.

– Keselyüstök.

A rozoga faajtó egy nyikorgással kinyílt, s a nő intett, hogy gyorsan jöjjenek be. Gabrielle és az igazgató egy kisméretű konyhában találták magukat. A lány megfigyelte a házigazdákat. Az előbbi komor hang gazdája egy alacsony, kövérkés és nagyon kedvesnek látszó asszony volt. Mellette, vele ellentétben egy magas, kopaszodó férfi állt, kevés haja élénkvörös, akárcsak feleségének.

– Hadd mutassam be a Roxfort új ápolónőjét, Gabrielle Moonlightot – fordult a házaspárhoz Dumbledore.

A lány kezet fogott először a nővel, majd a férfivel.

– Én Molly Weasley vagyok, ő pedig a férjem, Arthur Weasley.

– Örvendek.

– Mindenki megérkezett már? – fordult Dumbledore Mrs. Weasleyhez.

– Igen, mindenki, kivéve Piton professzor urat – csóválta a fejét az asszony. – Nem tudom, miért késik mindig...

– Megvan rá a jó oka – vágta rá keményen az igazgató, tekintete azonban aggodalmat sugárzott.

– Nos, akkor menjünk is a nappaliba.

Gabrielle csak most kezdte felfogni, hogy mire is vállalkozott. A konyha már magában is kis helyiség volt, a nappalit pedig tágítóbűbájokkal kellett ellátni, hogy a rendtagok mind kényelmesen elférjenek benne. A szoba fala vörösben és aranyban, Griffendél színeiben pompázott. A szobába beáradó fényt három nagyobb ablak szolgáltatta, melyek régi, színét vesztett fakópiros függönyökkel voltak eltakarva. A legtöbb helyet a bezsúfolt székek és kisasztalok foglalták el. Az ajtóval szemközt egy hatalmas kandalló díszelgett, a hop-porral érkezők számára.

A helyiségbe lépve Gabrielle egész testét elöntötte a gyengeség, s mikor minden szem rájuk szegeződött, csak romlott a helyzet. A lány arca pillanatok alatt falfehérré vált. Igyekezett uralma alá vonni az émelygését.

– Jól érzi magát? – fordult hozzá Dumbledore professzor.

A lány semmit sem szólt, csak vékony csíkká préselte ajkát. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne zuhanjon ájultan a padlóra.

– Semmi bajom...

Mivel nem hangzott valami hihetően, a professzor inkább az egyik üres karosszékhez vezette, majd a jelenlévőkhöz fordult.

– Nagyon örülök, hogy épen és egészségesen újra találkozhatunk, kedves barátaim. Aki nem ismeri, annak szeretném bemutatni Gabrielle Moonlightot, a Roxfort új ápolónőjét.

Csend támadt a szobában. Gabrielle imádkozni kezdett, nehogy most ájuljon el. Fakó arcára egy gyenge mosolyt erőltetett.

– Elnézést kérek, még nem szoktam meg az angliai éghajlatot – szabadkozott.

Hirtelen a tömegből két fiatalember lépett ki. Gabrielle azt hitte, hogy hallucinál. A két teljesen egyforma fiatalember fülig érő szájjal mosolygott rá. Közelebb léptek, s bemutatkoztak.

– Én George Weasley vagyok...

– Én pedig Fred Weasley – vágott Fred testvére szavába.

– Gabrielle... – Teljes meghökkenés látszott az arcán. Bill mesélt az öccseiről, de be kellett vallania, hogy egy kis rezervával vette a férfi szavait, mikor az róluk beszélt. A nő megállapította, hogy még soha életében nem látott ennyire hasonló ikreket.

A két fiú egymással versengve csókolta meg a nő kezét.

– Van barátod?

Gabrielle ostobának érezte magát, miközben tátott szájjal meredt a két fiatalra. A szobára telepedett kínos csöndet Mrs Weasley törte meg.

– Mégis mit képzeltek magatokról? – ripakodott rájuk az asszony.

Gabrielle élvezettel nézte, ahogy az anya „megneveli" fiait. Sokszor töprengett rajta, milyen lehet az, amikor valakinek családja van, egy szerető férje s gyermekei. Ez a gondolat mindig elszomorította. Ő sosem tapasztalhatta ezt meg, a sorsa még csak esélyt sem adott rá.

Kirántva magát bódultságából Gabrielle kellemesen tapasztalta, hogy még felismeri régi ismerőseit. Mivel rosszulléte már alábbhagyott, felkelt, hogy kezet rázzon a jelenlévőkkel.

– Alastor Mordon. Sokat hallottam már magáról – biccentett az aurornak, majd kezet fogtak.

– Részemről a szerencse. Remélem csak rosszat! – vigyorgott az idős auror.

Továbbhaladva egy elég szokatlan boszorkányra bukkant. Távolabbról azt hitte, hogy egy idős hölgy. De mégsem. Egy elgyötört, megviselt, _fiatal _lánnyal találta szembe magát. Haja fényét vesztett, őszes színekben játszott. Szemei alatt lila karikák húzódtak.

– Nymphadora Tonks – mutatkozott be.

– Gabrielle. – Bátorítóan elmosolyodott, de figyelmét már azonnal másnak kellett szentelnie.

Nagy nehezen már mindenkivel kezet rázott, amikor messzebb egy szürke alakot pillantott meg. Mivel félhomály uralkodott a szoba sarkában, nem ismerte fel az ülő embert.

Megindult a szoba e szegletébe. Közelebb érve egy beteges, korán őszülő férfit látott, magányosan összeroskadva. Úgy látszott, nehezére esik felemelni a fejét.

– Gabrielle…

– Tudom! – villantott egy fáradt mosolyt a férfi.

Gabrielle összevont szemöldökkel közelebbhajolt hozzá.

– Csak nem... Remus?

A lány bizonytalan hangja hallatán a férfi szélesebbre húzta a száját.

– Ó, hát fel se ismersz?

Gabrielle azonnnal megölelte.

– Bocsáss meg! Jaj Merlinre, de buta vagyok!

A nő teljesen elvörösödött zavarában. Tényleg nem ismerte fel őt. Bár nem csoda, hisz amikor utoljára látta, egy jókedvű kamasz fiú volt. Jelenlegi nyúzott arcával egy kicsit sem hasonlított régi önmagára. Arcát egy hosszú, csúnya heg keresztezte. Betegesen sovány, keskeny arca beesett volt, viszont a két vidám borostyán színű szeme most is ugyanolyan melegséget sugárzott.

– Nagyon... öhm... – kereste a megfelelő szavakat a férfire nézve.

– Fáradt? Öreg?

– Jaj, Remus! Tudom, hogy telihold volt – simított végig az elnyúzott arcon.

– Nos, azt hiszem lejöhetnének a fiatalok is – nézett Dumbledore Mr Weasleyre.

A férfi némán bólintott, és eltűnt az egyik ajtó mögött. Csakhamar újra felbukkant négy fiatallal a nyomában.

Feltűnt mögötte egy nyurga, vörös hajú fiú és egy ugyanolyan lángvörös hajú lány. Bizonyára testvérek lehettek. Őket követte egy barna, bozontos hajú lány, aki egy fekete hajú fiúval beszélgetett.

Gabrielle-ben még a vér is megfagyott. Azonnal felismerte a kócos fekete hajú fiút, bár még sosem találkoztak.

– Hadd mutassam be Ronald Weasleyt.

A vörös hajú fiú kezet nyújtott, majd ugyanabban a pillanatban fülig pirult. Arcára buta vigyor ült ki.

– Óh... izé... Ron vagyok!

Gabrielle megpróbálta elfolytani a felszínre törő kuncogási kényszerét. _Egy újabb hódoló... _mosolygott elnézően.

– Továbbá bemutatom Hermione Grangert és Ginevra Weasleyt.

Hermione furcsán tekintett a nőre. Gabrielle kiolvasta a szeméből, hogy előítéletei vannak vele szemben, és a lány elhatározását, hogy egy cseppet sem fog hinni neki. _Biztos Ronald miatt... Merlinre! Mennyire összetettek ezek a mai fiatalok. Lehet, hogy a Roxfortban mégse lesz annyira könnyű dolgom?_

Az utolsó fiú bemutatását már nem várta. Tisztán felismerte azt a gyereket, akinek a születésénél ott volt...

– Harry Potter... – suttogta a nő. Szeme kishíján könnybe lábadt. _Mennyire hasonlít Jamesre... Ó, Merlinre, de örülne, ha látná... És hogy megnőtt!_

A fiú felpillantott, s vidám zöld szemeivel a nőre nézett.

_Lily... _nyögött fel magában. _Az ő szemeit örökölte... Milyen helyes a fiuk... Nagyon hasonlít a szüleire, büszkék lehetnének rá..._

A fiú látszólag zavarban volt. Kezet nyújtott a nőnek.

– Örvendek!

– Gabrielle Moonlight vagyok, örülök, hogy újra találkozhatunk, Harry. Nagyon hasonlítasz a szüleidre... Tiszta apád vagy – mosolyodott el –, de a szemed...

– Az édesanyámé – sóhajtott fel a fiú, mintha már unná a lekvárt. – Maga ismerte a szüleimet? – Egy kiváncsi zöld szempár fürkészte őt.

Gabrielle csak bólintott, s a fiú szemeiben felcsillant a vágyakozás és a remény szikrája. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de a nő leintette, mivel Dumbledore professzor odalépett hozzájuk.

– Mi lenne, ha Mr Weasley és a többiek megmutatnák magának a környéket és a házat? – Az igazgató szavai inkább parancsnak, mint kérdésnek hangzottak.

– Ezer örömmel! – kiáltott fel a mögöttük álló Ron, mire Harry megforgatta a gyönyörű smaragdzöld szemeit.

– Én inkább felmegyek a szobámba. Nem érzem jól magam.

Hermione durcásan hátatfordított Ron, Harry, Ginny és Gabi négyesének, majd felrohant a lépcsőn.

– Mit vétettem ellene? – fordult a nő Harry felé.

– Mostanában furcsán viselkedik – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Nagyon sok problémája van. A szüleiért aggódik. Egyre több halálfalótámadás érte a lakhelyükhöz közeli helyeket.

Miután kiléptek a szabadba, Harry folytatta.

– A Rend úgy gondolja, hogy a halálfalók a mugli születésű boszorkányok és varázslók szüleire vadásznak. Főleg azokra, akik a barátomnak mondhatják magukat.

– És te ezt honnan is tudod? Gondolom a Rend nem kötötte az orrotokra... – mosolygott.

Ginny egy óvatos figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Harryre, azonban a nő észrevette.

– Nyugodjatok meg, nem árullak be benneteket. Régen én is szerettem olyan dolgokba ütni az orromat, amik nem rám tartoztak… – Elharapta a mondatot. – Tudom, hogy a tiltott gyümölcs a legédesebb. – Halkan felkuncogott. – Nem muszáj elmondanotok, ha nem akarjátok. Teljesen megértem.

– Telefüllel csináltuk! – vágta rá Ron azonnal.

Harry és Ginny rondán néztek rá.

– Tele... micsodával? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gabrielle.

– Mi van? Baj, ha reklámozom a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot? – tárta szét a karját durcásan Ron.

Amíg az erdő felé sétáltak, a fiatalok mindent elmeséltek a telefülről és használatáról, sőt. Szó esett valamilyen Rókázó Rágcsáról és Orrvérző Ostyáról is. A nő ámulva hallgatta, hogy miket ki nem tudtak találni a Weasley ikrek.

Egész jól elszórakoztak, hamar elment az idő. Gabrielle tanúja lehetett egy pompás kviddicsmérkőzésnek a három fiatal között a közeli mezőn. Harry sokkal jobb fogónak bizonyult mint édesapja, s ez nagy szónak számított.

Később kijött a két Weasley iker is. Gabrielle kapott az alkalmon, és kifaggatta őket a kísérleteikről. Olyannyira jól sikeredett a beszélgetés, hogy végül a két fiú ingyen ellenszérumokat adtak a nőnek. Gabrielle elégedett mosollyal tette el szerzeményeit.

A nap már simogatta a lábánál elterülő dombokat, mikor mindannyian visszatértek az Odúba.

Sokkal kevesebb ember volt már jelen. A még itt tartózkodók közé tartozott Remus és Dumbledore is.

– Semmi hír róla? – A nő csak ennyit kapott el Dumbledore halk, aggodalomteljes beszédéből. Remus is egyre idegesebbnek tűnt.

– Nincs, de hidd el Albus, tud vigyázni magára... Elvégre a legjobb kémünk...

– És az egyetlen – tette hozzá Dumbledore, majd megpillantva az érkezőket, egy saját magát is meghazudtoló mosollyal fordult hozzájuk. – Mrs Weasley ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy itt maradjuk vacsorára. Ugye nincs ellenére?

A nőnek már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy sok a dolga, és inkább elmenne erről a szűk kis helyről, de végül meggondolta magát.

A konyhába lépve látta, hogy Mrs Weasley már nagyban sürgölődik egy ezüstszőke hajú, magas, karcsú boszorkánnyal. Az állandó csacsogásával szemmel láthatóan az őrületbe kergette az asszonyt.

– Esetleg segíthetek valamiben? – lépett a zsúfolt konyhapult elé Gabrielle.

– Áá, köszönöm. Segítene Fleurnek megteríteni az asztalt?

– Persze, szívesen – mosolygott udvariasan.

A szőke lány épp Mrs Weasley mögül lépett elő, kezében egyensúlyozva a sok edénnyel.

– Ki montá, 'ogy shegíségre szorhulok? Őrhület ebben á 'ázban. So'a shemmit shem sinálhát áz emberh egyedűl? Ámúgy meg Fleur Delacour vhágyok, Bill leendő feleshége.

– Öhm, Gabrielle. Azért segíthetnék? – Igyekezett megkeresni a hang gazdáját az edényhalmaz mögött.

– Áhh, nhem kell! Téllheg? Áz én 'úgomát ish Gabrielle-nek 'ívják.

A következő pillanatban a tündéri teremtés elvesztette az egyensúlyát, s a halomba rakott edények egy része csörömpölve hullott a padlóra. Gabrielle reflexszerűen előkapta pálcáját, s a maradék ép edényre szegezte.

– Köszhönőm. Reparo! – Fleur villámgyorsan megjavította az összetörött edényeket, majd Gabrielle-lel a nyomában, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, eliszkolt, mielőtt még Mrs Weasleynek ideje lett volna ráripakodni.

– 'Uhh, ez melheg vólt... – Lábával berúgta az étkező helyiség ajtaját. – Szörhnyű ebben á 'ázbán á felszerhelés. Mollynák egyszer meg kell májd lhátogátnia á sáládom kony'áját. Ott sosins ilyhen rhendetlenség. És ezh á tűz'ely! Kész... öhm... igen, kátásztrófa. Nem sodá, 'ogy áz angolhok nem tudnák jól fhőzní. Túl zsírosán fhőznek, á 'úst meg nágyhón megsütik.

Gabrielle kis mosollyal figyelte, amint Fleur, monológja közben, nekikezd megteríteni az asztalt, kézzel, mugli módon. Mikor már megunta nézni a lányt, lustán megsuhintotta pálcáját, s az összes tányér, evőeszköz és szalvéta helyet keresett magának az asztalon.

Fleur meglepetten nézett fel.

– Ezt 'ámárább is megsinál'áttad volna.

– Csak vártam, mikor unod meg. – Huncut mosolya idegesítette Fleurt.

– Méghis ki vhágy te, 'ogy itten pimászkódsz velhem?

– Csak egy egyszerű ápoló Norvégiából.

– Vhágy úgy... – A szépség összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, mikor Mrs Weasley belépett az ajtón egy jókora fazekat lebegtetve maga előtt.

Gabrielle csatlakozott a többiekhez.

Az egész vacsora alatt családias hangulat uralkodott. A nő Dumbledore balján ült, Remus mellett. Nem kerülte el figyelmét az igazgató aggodalmas pillantása, valahányszor kinézett az ablakon.

– Történt valami? – fordult az igazgatóhoz, amikor már a desszertnél tartottak.

– Nem, hála Merlinnek, még semmi... Bár, aggódom Perselus miatt, már itt kellene lennie. Mit is mondott, mikor ment el?

– Valamivel két óra után...

Szöget ütött a fejébe ez a gondolat. _Dumbledore aggódik Perselusért… és ő délután olyan zaklatott volt, elrohant... a bal karját markolta... Csak nem?_ A lány fejében kezdtek összeállni a kirakós darabjai.

– Csak nem halálfaló? – csusszant ki a száján, akarata ellenére egy kicsit hangosabban.

Az étkezőben síri csönd lett, minden arc feléje fordult. Gabrielle pár percig csak tátogott, nem tudta, mit mondjon, majd elvörösödött zavarában.

– Csak nem Pitonról van szó? – harsogta Mordon. – Én is kiváncsi lennék, merre van az a...

Albus kemény pillantása elhallgattatta, így inkább nagyot húzott az előtte levő serlegből.

– Én örülök, hogy nem jött el – jelentette ki Harry egy kicsit később, miközben az asztalt takarították Hermionéval, Ronnal és Ginnyvel. – Legalább addig sem kellett néznünk azt a ronda...

– Harry! – pirított rá Hermione. – Nem beszélhetsz így a professzorodról!

– Piton? És professzor? – kuncogott az épp visszaérkező Gabrielle.

Mindegyikük kérdő tekintettel nézett a nőre, és Harry remélte, hogy ő majd egyetért vele.

– Bocsánat. Csak soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy – elfojtott egy újabb kuncogást –, hogy Perselusból valaha professzor lesz. Azt igen, hogy bájitalmester, de hogy professzor...

– Hát igen, mi is meglennénk nélküle – morgott Harry.

– Annyira rossz? – kérdezett vissza a nő meglepődve. Tudta, hogy Perselus tudása páratlan, és sokmindent tanulhat tőle az ember, de tanárnak ment volna? Hisz' utálta a gyerekeket...

– Nagyon! Élvezi, ha kínozhat minket...

– Ron, azért ne túlozd el! – szólalt meg halkan Hermione.

– Igen, igazad van, nem kell eltúlozni... Biztos szigorú és...

– Kegyetlen és igazságtalan és kárörvendő és szadista és... – Harry még sorolta volna tovább, ha Mr Weasley nem lépett volna be az étkezőbe.

– Molly már várja a koszos tányérokat. Siethetnétek egy kicsit, ha nem akartok a konyhában aludni! –csóválta a fejét a kopaszodó férfi. – Dumbledore magát keresi – mondta kedvesen Gabrielle felé fordulva. – A nappaliban várja – tette hozzá, majd ő is felnyalábolt egy jókora tányérrakást, s a konyha felé indult.

Gabrielle az egyik karosszékben ülve találta az ősz mágust. Üres tekintettel meredt a kandallóra, s hosszú szakállát simogatta a beteg kezével.

– Á, már itt is van? Jól van. Úgy gondolom, ez a nap mindkettőnk számára hosszú volt. Jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk a kastélyba.

Komótosan felállt, s Gabrielle némán követte. Elbúcsúztak a fiataloktól, a Weasley család tagjaitól és Fleurtől, majd kiléptek a szabadba. Csillagok sokasága ragyogta be az esti égboltot, a hold ezüstös fénybe vonta a környező dombokat. Gabrielle és Dumbledore egymás mellett haladtak, majd a domboldal fedett részén egy pukkanással eltűntek.

Két alak tűnt fel a roxforti birtok szélén. A sötétség szinte kézzel foghatóvá vált. Itt a hold fénye nem vetült a tájra, mert felhők sokasága takarta el.

– Azt hittem, a kastélyba hoppanálunk.

– Mostanában szeretek sétálni a birtokon...

– Éjjel? – húzta el a száját a nő.

– Akár! Meg szeretném nézni a lovait, és ha már kinn vagyunk, akkor Hagridnál is megállhatnánk egy teára. Vagy inkább brandyre. – Az ősz mágus szemében huncut szikra csillant meg.

Gabrielle felsóhajtott, majd Dumbledore után indult. Perceken belül elérték a vadkanokkal díszített vaskaput. A nő figyelte, amint az igazgató feloldja a kapun levő bűbájokat. Kérdő tekintettel nézte az igazgatót.

– Sötét idők közelegnek.

– A mi időnkben ilyen nem volt...

– Hallott a leszakadt mugli hídról?

– Igen, szörnyű tragédia. Gondolom, nem a véletlen műve.

– Valóban nem. – Az igazgató, miután beléptek a kastély területére, újra megerősítette a védőbűbájokat. – És aznap tűnt el több varázsló is, köztük a jó öreg Ollivander.

Gabrielle némán bólintott. Szomorú hírek voltak ezek. Senki sem tudja, hogy mi történt az eltűntekkel. A múlt hónapban találtak rá egy egész mugli családra, holtan. A halál okát nem tudták megállapítani, ugyanis egy ujjal sem értek hozzájuk, sőt, méreg sem volt a szervezetükben. Ezt a helyi mugli újságban olvasta nemrég.

Hagrid házához érve furcsa ricsajra lettek figyelmesek. A kutyája, Agyar, vad ugatása hasított a levegőbe. Gabrielle felismerte szeretett lovainak nyerítését is. Az utolsó pár métert a nő rohanva tette meg. Nem messze a legelőtől egy hatalmas sötét folt mozgott, fénycsóvát hagyva maga után.

– Lumos maxima!

A pálcájából kilövellő fénycsóva végigszelte az éjszakai nehéz levegőt, s nem messze Hagrid házától megállapodott. Úgy világított, mintha maga a hold fénye lenne. A nő észrevette Hagridot, amint épp kutyája felé tart. Lovai idegesen kapálták a földet, Dannsair fejvesztve vágtázott fel s alá. A furcsa fekete folt egy skorpióra hasonlított, farka végén egy... _Mivel is?_ Gabrielle nem tudta megállapítani. Mintha szikrákat hányt volna a farka_. Ilyet se látni minden nap..._

Dumbledore lassan beérte, s kifulladva fürkészte a terepet. Gabrielle tehetetlenül nézett maga elé, amikor észrevette, hogy a lény most felé fordul, s kis habozás után nekiered. A lány halálra rémülve, de még épp idejében ugrott el az állat útjából, bár nemsokára megérezte, hogy jobbján valami meleg, nedves dolog folyik végig, s karja iszonyatosan éget.

Levegő után kapkodva kelt fel. Sötét talárját sár és vér mocskolta be. Balját a jobb kezére szorította, s újra farkasszemet nézett az ocsmány, csúszómászó szörnyeteggel. Kirázta a hideg. Hagrid valamit kiáltozott, de ő nem értett belőle semmit. Reszketve hátrált, miközben Hagrid odasietett hozzá.

– Ó, bocsáss meg, ő nem akart bántani, csak... csak nagyon megijedt.

A lány egy grimasszal válaszolt rá. A szörny visító hangot hallatott, majd újra megindult feléjük. Hagrid egy nyakörvvel elkapta a hatalmas állatot. A lény minden erejével harcolt a fogság ellen. Gabrielle most közelről láthatta az állatot. Hosszú ízelt lábai voltak, amiket undorító szőrszálak borítottak. Teste fejből, torból és potrohból állt. Valóban olyan volt, mint egy túlméretezett, mutáns skorpió. Csápjaival vadul csattogtatott Hagrid felé. Ekkor a farka hirtelen felizzott, s szikrákat kezdett hányni.

– Hátra! – kiáltott fel a félóriás.

A szörnyeteg szó szerint felrobbant. Hagridot hátrataszította a robbanás ereje, de talpon maradt. Gyorsan a ház melletti kertecskébe vonszolta a bestiát, s egy hatalmas koporsóba tuszkolta.

Mikor visszatért, verejtékes homlokát törölgette.

– Itt az ideje, hogy megszabadulj tőlük, Hagrid – pillantott az igazgató rendületlen nyugalommal a vadőrre.

– Mégis mi volt ez? – Gabrielle rémülten tekintett a férfiakra, miközben vérző karját vizsgálgatta. A vágás mentén a bőre zöldes árnyalatú lett.

– Egy durrfarkú szurcsók.

– Hogy micsoda? – Gabrielle teljesen meglepődött. Ilyen lényről még nem hallott.

– Hagrid saját találmánya – sóhajtott az igazgató.

– Igen, és nagyon aranyosak is tudnak lenni...

– Hát, nekem nem úgy tűnt – jegyezte meg a lány, de hamar megbánta kijelentését. Hagrid arca borús lett.

– Jó, tudom, még kell nekik egy kis idomítás, de...

– Bocsáss meg Hagrid, de nekünk most fel kell mennünk a kastélyba. Van egy kis dolgom, és úgy látom, most már a kisasszonynak is. Jól érzi magát? – fordult a falfehér Gabrielle-hez.

– Persze, semmi bajom... Jó éjt, Hagrid!

Dumbledore-ral az oldalán elindult a kastély felé. Talpuk alatt finoman ropogott az avar. Még csak augusztus vége volt, de a fák már hullatták leveleiket. Mostanában minden furcsán működött. Lassan beértek a bejárati csarnokba.

– Felkísérem – ajánlotta Dumbledore.

– Köszönöm, de biztosan van jobb dolga is, mint engem kísérgetni.

– Semmiség. Amúgy is, öreg koromra már lehetne egy kis szabadidőm – mosolygott az öreg.

Lassan rótták a folyosókat. Gabrielle-nek egyre jobban sajgott a sebe. A zöldes árnyalat már úgy ahogy eltűnt, viszont a seb most vörösen izzott. Már közel voltak a gyengélkedőhöz, mikor léptek zaja hallatszott mögöttük. Mindketten megálltak, s keresték a hang gazdáját. Csakhamar feltűnt egy fekete taláros férfi – Perselus. A nő fellélegzett, s Dumbledore is megkönnyebbült, viszont arcán nyugalom uralkodott, mint mindig. A lány azonnal észrevette, hogy a férfi ökölbe szorította kezeit, s szinte reszketett az elfojtott indulattól.

– Beszélnem kell veled, Albus!

– Egy perc. Először elkísérem...

– Azonnal! – vágott az igazgató szavába.

– Nyugodjék meg, igazgató úr, eltalálok a szobámig. Nyugodtan menjen, bizonyára fontos – szólt a nő halkan, miközben vérző karját szorongatta.

Perselus végigmérte a nőt. Mérgében észre sem vette, hogy jelen van. Meglepődve nézte koszos talárját és a rászáradt vért. Arcán több horzsolás is látszott, jobb karja pedig erősen vérzett. A lány arca falfehér volt.

Dumbledore egy utolsó pillantást vetett a nőre, majd Perselus felé fordult, s lassan elindult az irodája felé.

Perselus szólásra nyitotta a száját, viszont eszébe jutott a fontos megbeszélnivaló. Sarkon fordult, s Dumbledore után eredt.

Gabrielle egymagában maradt a folyosón. Egy ideig még tűnődve nézett utánuk, majd az irodájába lépve becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Iszonyatosan fájt mindene, ezért miután ellátta sebeit, lefeküdt. Az ágyban még egy ideig szidta Hagridot, a durrfarkú micsodáját és jómagát is, amiért hagyta, hogy az állat ilyen könnyen megsebesítse...


	5. 5 Álom, vagy valóság?

**5.Álom, vagy valóság?**

– Beavatták.

– Ez várható volt.

– De akkor is! Hogy engedhette ezt Narcissa? Tönkreteszi a fia életét.

Dumbledore fáradtan rogyott bele karosszékébe. Elszenesedett kezét szemlélte, maga elé emelve.

Perselus egy szót sem szólt, csak elővett egy fiolát, melyben egy sűrű, aranyló bájital kavargott. Dumbledore-hoz lépett, s pálcáját a fekete kézre szegezte.

– Azt hiszem, Perselus, ezt már magam is meg tudom csinálni – mosolyodott el az igazgató, s ép kezét a bájitalos fioláért nyújtotta.

Piton megvonta a vállát, s átadta neki. Erősen fókuszált a kézre, s közben varázslatokat mormogott. Kis idő után Dumbledore keze megremegett, s aranyló fénnyel felizzott.

– Kész is. Még mindig azt gondolom, hogy meggondolatlanság volt felvennie azt az átkozott gyűrűt – emelte fel tekintetét. – Meg is halhatott volna.

Dumbledore szórakozottan kivette a törött gyűrűjét a fiókból.

– Tisztában voltam vele. Mégis… Nagy volt a kísértés, és én engedtem neki.

A bájitalmester felhorkant, s helyet foglalt az íróasztal előtti széken. Újabb szóáradatot akart zúdítani az igazgatóra, de az leintette.

– Perselus, az utolsó évemet békességben szeretném eltölteni. Szóval, mi van az ifjú Malfoyjal?

– Voldemort bevette a belső körbe, persze olyan feladatot rótt rá, amiről ő is tudja, hogy nem fogja tudni véghezvinni. Ezzel akarja megbüntetni Luciust a Minisztériumban történtekért.

– És mi a feladata?

Perselus kellemetlenül érezte magát. Fészkelődni kezdett.

– Hát... Nos, magát kell megölnie – suttogta.

– Sejtettem – mosolygott az igazgató.

Perselusnak leesett az álla. Épp most közölte vele, hogy gyilkosság áldozata lesz, de ez a vénember olyan jókedvű, mintha azt hallotta volna, hogy a Chudley Csúzlik a lista elejére kerülnek.

– Voldemort nagyon együgyű tud néha lenni. Szóval, a sorsom már úgyis meg van pecsételve. Gondolom, ezévben kell véghezvinnie.

Perselus hallgatása mindent elárult. Döbbenten meredt a vele szemben ülőre.

– Ha Draco nem jár sikerrel...

– Nekem kell megtennem. – Perselus hangja érdes lett. – Letettem a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, hogy bármi áron segítem és védelmezem őt. – Kezével idegesen beletúrt hollófekete hajába.

Dumbledore arcára érdeklődés ült ki. Intett, hogy folytassa.

– Ma délután megjelent a Fonó sori házamban Narcissa és Bellatrix. Narcissa megkért, hogy vigyázzak a fiára, de persze a nővére nem érte be az ígéretemmel. Azt akarta, hogy esküdjek meg rá. Nem volt más választásom.

– Megértem, Perselus. Csodállak, hogy ilyen szorult helyzetből is egyszerűen találsz ki.

– Egyszerűen? – mordult fel dühösen. – Hisz éppen arra esküdtem fel, hogy megölöm magát! Akár most is megtehetném, nem gondolja? Mindenkinek kevesebb gondja lenne!

A vénember csak rendületlenül mosolygott.

– Pontosan! Rám már nem lesz szükség itt, fiam.

– Most viccel? Ha maga nem lesz, a Sötét Nagyúr biztos átveszi a hatalmat az iskola fölött, és akkor már nem csak egy baziliszkusszal kell majd szembeszállnia a kis túlélőnek!

Dumbledore mindentudó mosollyal fordult el a férfitől.

– Harrynek már most sem egy baziliszkusszal kell harcolnia. Sokkal veszélyesebb vizekre evez.

Perselus próbálta magába folytani indulatait. Legszívesebben leordította volna a mágus fejét. Mégis hogy képzeli ezt? Csak úgy magára hagyja a védtelen gyerekeket...

– Attól tartok, ez hamar be fog következni. Meg kell kérjelek, hogy próbáld meg óvni a diákjainkat a közeljövőben.

– Ha a Sötét Nagyúrnak nem kell többé kém a Roxfortban, minek maradnék a kastélyban? Itt van Minerva, Filius, Pomona. Ők ugyanúgy meg tudnák védeni a diákokat. Mért akarja, hogy pont én legyek az? Én, akit ki sem állhatnak.

– Azért, kedves barátom, mert pont rád senki sem gondolna. Sem a halálfalók, sem a mieink. Terveim vannak veled a jövőben, Perselus.

– Tervei? – pattant fel a székéből. – Mikor fog valaki valaha engem is megkérdezni, hogy mit akarok? – Öklével erőteljesen az asztalra csapott. Mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt az elfojtott indulatoktól. – És ha azt mondanám, hogy nem akarom, nem fogom ezt folytatni?

– Azt csak te tudhatod. Tégy belátásod szerint.

– Azt hittem, a múltkor csak viccelt – roskadt le a székre. – És nem nekem kell ezt végigcsinálnom – temette arcát a tenyerébe.

– Tudom, hogy túl nagy teher ez egy ember vállára. Ezért is szeretném, ha mással is megosztanád. Ha lenne még egy ember, akire támaszkodhatsz ezekben a nehéz időkben. Egy barátra.

– Nekem nincsenek barátaim – szögezte le.

– Itt az ideje, hogy ezen változtass, Perselus.

Hosszú, kellemetlen csend telepedett közéjük. Dumbledore szelíd pillantása végigsimított a gondterhelt férfin.

– Még beszélünk. Most menj, pihenj le. Már későre jár. Úgy hallottam, holnap dolgod van.

Perselus sértetten felmordult, s már az ajtónál is termett. Még utoljára egy gyilkos pillantással végigmérte az igazgatót, majd nagy robajjal becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

* * *

Perselus fejvesztve rótta a lepcsőket. _Szeretném, ha mással is megosztanád. Ha lenne egy ember, akire támaszkodhatsz. Egy barátra gondolt? Szerintem Dumbledore megőrült. Elgurult a gyógyszere. Méghogy én és egy barát? Ki akarna barátkozni ezzel a pincelakó, vén denevérrel? _

A gondolatok vadul kergették egymást a fejében. Mire feleszmélt, már a pincében találta magát a lakosztálya előtt.

Megfordult, s a labor felé vette az irányt. Úgyse tudna ezek után aludni, így legalább gyorsabban megcsinálja a hiányzó bájitalokat a gyengélkedőre. Bájitalfőzéskor figyelme csak az előtte rotyogó főzeté volt. Legalább eltereli egy pár órára a figyelmét.

* * *

_Gyönyörködve nézem, ahogy a kristályszilánkok a szivárvány ragyogó színeit vetik a homályba burkolózó terem falaira, amikor a kevéske fény megtörik rajtuk. A szoba közepén egy apró, szőke kislány térdepel, s a törött váza darabjait szedegeti a hideg padlóról. Bár arcán könnyek csillognak, tudom, nem szomorú, hanem dühös. Apró öklével a kőpadlóra csap, s az értékes váza szilánkjai kezébe vájnak. Ijedten tapasztalja, hogy a sebből lassan valami finom és meleg folyadék kezd csordogálni. Megbabonázva nézi, ahogy a hófehér bőre alól kiserkenő vér sötét pöttyöket hagy a ruháján. Iszonyatosan fáj, de a kislányt jobban lekötik a körülötte és a kezében heverő szilánkok. Összeszoruló torokkal nézi édesanyja kedvenc vázájának maradványait. A drága kristályváza maradványait, amihez sosem nyúlhatott._

_Mindeketten felkapjuk fejünket. Közeledő lépések hangzanak fel, s hamarosan a kitáruló ajtóban egy vörösesbarna, jól fésült lány jelenik meg, arcát kárörvendő grimasz csúfítja. Pimaszul kiölti nyelvét, s a sarokba szalad. Ekkor újabb jövevények lépnek be az ajtón. A szigorú arcú férfit egy gesztenyebarna hajú asszony követi. A váza szilánkjait látva iszonyú mérgesek lesznek. A nő szépséges arcán állatias vonások jelennek meg, gyilkos pillantását egyenesen az enyémbe fúrja._

_Megijedek. Kapkodva körülnézek a kislány után kutatva, de ő eltűnt, mintha ott se lett volna. Közben a nő kiabálni kezd._

– _Nem én voltam! – hallom saját vékonyka hangom. Elképedve jövök rá, hogy a kislány nem tűnt el. Mert én vagyok a kislány._

– _Ne hazudj! Miért nem tudsz olyan jó és tisztességes lenni, mint a nővéred?_

_A tajtékzó nőben felismerem anyámat. Gyönyörű arcát düh torzítja. A férfi – apám – lendületesen elindul felém. Igyekszem minél távolabb húzódni, de nehezen megy. Gyengének érzem magam. Összekuporodom a sarokban, s reszketve nézem a fölém tornyosuló apám. Szemében könyörtelen szikra gyúl, ami majdnem felperzsel. A szoba másik szegletében nővérem kuncog kárörvendően. Az ilyen helyzeteket mindennél jobban élvezi._

_Ekkor erős ütés éri arcomat, a kíntól mégjobban összehúzom magam. Egyre csak hajtogatom, hogy nem én voltam, de hiába. Erős karok ragadnak meg, s felrántanak. Újabb pofonok csattannak, s hangom elcsuklik. Utálattal fordulok a férfi arca felé. Apám elkezd nevetni. Szemem erősen behunyom, s arcom kezembe temetem. Nem akarom látni őket. Ezzel a gondolattal a fejemben futásnak eredek._

_Nem tudom, mennyi ideje futok már, de most hirtelen megtorpanok. Pofonoktól égő arcomat hűs szellő simogatja. Kinyitom a szemem, és meglep, amit látok. A szüleim háza eltűnt, körös-körül erdőt látok. Mélyen fájó tüdőmbe szívom a friss, édes levegőt, s diadalittasan nézek vérző kezemre. Megszöktem tőlük! Végre ismét szabad vagyok._

_Az erős fény egyre jobban elvakít, ezért elindulok. A Tiltott Rengetegben lennék? A derékig érő fűben nehéz gázolni, mégis gyorsabban haladok, mint a házban. Hamarosan egy napsütötte tisztásra érek. Madarak csicseregnek, s édes virágillat terjeng a levegőben. A patak partján egy lányt pillantok meg._

– _Hiszen ez… Lily! Ó, Lily, el se tudod képzelni, mennyire hiányoztál!_

_Rohanok hozzá, s átölelem, ő azonban egy szót sem szól, csak áll mozdulatlanul. Egy kissé eltolom magamtól, hogy láthassam az arcát. A barátságos zöld szemek üvegesen merednek a semmibe, s Lily összecsuklik a karjaimban. A madarak nem csicseregnek, a virágok hervadtan kókadoznak a gazos fűben._

_Páni félelem fog el, s újból rohanni kezdek. Megint nem tudom, mennyi idő telt el, de hamarosan egy tóparthoz érek. Leroskadok a sima víztükör mellett, s feltör belőlem a zokogás. Könnyeim csípik a szememet. Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből a kifejezéstelen arcot, az üres szemeket. __Mi történik itt? Mi történik velem?_

_Arcomat felemelve szemlélem a tükörképem. A kislányra számítok, de tizenéves önmagam néz velem farkasszemet. Hajamba túrok, s ő ugyanúgy tesz. Lassan megnyugszom, elmélázva nézem a víz aranyos csillogását, közben egyik vörösesbarna hajtincsemmel játszom._

_Valami nem stimmel. Újra a víztükörre emelem a tekintetem, s rémülten látom, hogy hajam a mézszőke helyett sötét, vöröses árnyalatban játszik. Sötétzöld szemeim vérvörösen villannak, s felveszik az acél kékes színét._

_Ijedten pattanok fel, s úgy érzem, mintha álomból ébredtem volna. Mindenem fáj, mintha tűz égetne. Félve újra megszemlélem tükörképem, ezúttal azonban újra a saját sápadt arcom tekint vissza rám. Megtapogatom arcomat, hajamat. Az mézszőke, hullámos tincsekben omlik alá. Minden rendben. Fellélegzem._

_Ekkor neszt hallok magam mögött, de mire megfordulnék, egy kéz ragad meg. Felsikoltok, s egy újkeletű zokogás tör fel belőlem. Az idegen lágyan számra teszi kezét, hogy elcsitítson. Megpördülök a tengelyem körül, s azonnal megkönnyebbülök. Csak Perselus az, nincs mitől félni. Fiatalabb, mint ahogy emlékszem rá, arca kisimult, ajkain mosoly játszik._

– _Csak nem megijedtél? – kérdezi bársonyos hangon._

– _Ne is kérdezd! – Közelebb bújok hozzá, s talárjába sóhajtok. – Olyan furcsát álmodtam…_

_Perselus mosolya kiszélesedik, s két kezével közrefogja arcom._

– _Csak egy álom volt. Ne félj, már itt vagyok._

_Furcsállom szavait, sosem viselkedik velem így. Most hihetetlenül jól esik. Magához húz, megölel. __Halk szavakat suttog a fülembe, de nem értem őket. Homlokon csókol, s elindul, maga után húzva engem is. Még utoljára a víztükörre pillantok. Ezúttal már felnőtt önmagam néz vissza rám. Meglepetten Perselusra nézek. Arcára újra kiülnek a ráncok, mosolya halványodik._

_Mi folyik itt?_

_Megtorpanok, s megállítom őt is. Zavart pillantással mérem végig. Bő nadrágja csak övvel marad meg derekán, mint mindig. Fehér inge, hiába van begombolva, túl nagy rá, így láttatni engedi sápadt mellkasát. Minden olyan, mint régen. Csak az arca nem._

– _Mi a baj? – kérdezi felvont szemöldökkel._

_Nem szólok, csak kezeimet inge alá csúsztatom, mire ő elmosolyodik. Gondolkodás nélkül rántom le róla a ruhadarabot, régi sebhelyeit keresem, de nem találok egyet sem. Sem sebhelyet, sem hibát._

– _Jól vagy? – kérdezi._

_Nem várja meg a válaszomat, csak újfent magához húz. Kisimít egy rakoncátlan hajtincset az arcomból, s pillanatokon belül olyannyira közel van, hogy érzem forró, édes leheletét. Teljesen megbabonáz, s én minden kétségemet elfeledem. Lehunyom szemeimet, s várom, hogy ajkunk végre összeérjen, de váratlanul elhúzódik tőlem._

– _Gyere, kapj el! – S elrohan az erdő irányába._

_Teljesen ledöbbenve kiáltok utána._

– _Hé, Pers, ezt ne csináld velem!_

_Habozás nélkül eredek a nyomába, egyenesen a rengetegbe. A korábbi vakító fénynek nyoma sincs, minden annyira sötét, hogy alig látok valamit. Végül újra egy tisztásra jutok. Rémülten veszem észre, hogy ugyanazon az ijesztő helyen vagyok, ahol korábban. Ahol Lilyt hagytam…_

_Reszketni kezdek. Hirtelen jéghideg levegő vesz körül, bekúszik a talárom alá, a bőröm alá. Perselust sehol sem látom, hiába tekintgetek. Úgy tűnik, minden egyre sötétebb lesz. Félve hunyom le szemeimet, csak hogy pár pillanat múlva újra kinyissam őket._

_Arcok bontakoznak ki a sötétből, teljesen körülvesznek. Látom apámat, szikrázó szemei szinte világítanak a sötétben. Látom anyám dühtől eltorzult arcát. Látom Lily üveges szemeit. És látom Perselus gunyoros mosolyát. Mindannyian mutogatni kezdenek rám, miközben hangosan röhögnek. Én kiáltanék, de nem tudok._

_Ekkor valaki felsikolt a közelemben. Pillantásom egy idős asszonyra esik. Elkínzott arccal mered rám, némán zokog a kíntól. Sietve közelebbmegyek, s meghallom motyogását._

– _Te tehetsz róla... – suttogja fájdalmas hangon._

_Rémülten ugrok fel mellőle. Hátrálnék, de a fekete taláros emberek visszalöknek. Mielőtt a földre esnék, valaki elkap, azonban nem várja meg, hogy egyensúlyom visszanyerjem, elenged, s a lendület tovább sodor. Ismerős és ismeretlen arcok lökdösnek ide-oda. Végül hagyják, hogy kimerülten a földre rogyjak._

_Minden porcikám parázsként ég, a fájdalom nem akar megszűnni, a kín már-már felemészt. Homályos tekintettel látom, hogy az öregasszony eltűnt. Rosszat sejtve nézek a kezeimre. Hosszú idők ráncai borítják. Én vagyok az öregasszony._

_Reszketve fekszem a földön, száraz torkomból újra és újra sikolyok törnek fel. Valaki hangosan felkacag, elnyomva a többi ember nevetését. Hogy férfi-e vagy nő, nem tudom. __Zöld fény csillan a pálca hegyén, s belőlem feltör egy utolsó sóhaj._

_

* * *

_

Az éjszaka csendjét egy sikoly törte meg. Az egyik ablakpárkányról ijedten reppentek fel a varjak.

Gabrielle sikoltott álmában. Reszketve ült fel az ágyban. Egész testét hideg verejték borította, hálóinge teljesen a testéhez tapadt. Ijedtnek tűnt, mikor kezével letörölte arcáról a könnyeket.

_Vajon hány órája ordítozhatok?_

Fejében újra meg újra lejátszódott az álom, ő pedig halkan felzokogott. Könnyei patakzottak, térdeit felhúzta, átkulcsolta kezeivel. Már rég álmodott ilyet, ami ekkora nyomot hagyott benne, ami ilyen erős érzelmeket ébresztett. Előre-hátra hintázott, hogy megnyugodjon. Erős rosszullét kerülgette. Bizonytalan léptekkel az ablakhoz tántorgott, s kinyitotta. A friss hajnali levegő a tüdejébe mart, de jól esett felfrissülni. Lassan kitisztult a látása, eszébe jutott, hogy hol is van.

_A roxforti lakosztályomban vagyok, semmi rossz nem leselkedik rám, hacsak nem egy kiadós reggeli..._ nyugtatgatta magát. Vett egy jéghideg fürdőt, amitől azonnal jobban érezte magát. Az ételre egyelőre nem tudott ránézni, ezért kilépett a lakosztályából. A gyengélkedő szekrényeiben kutatott, csakhogy valamivel elterelje a figyelmét.

_Te tehetsz róla... _visszhangzott a fejében.

Gabrielle megrázta magát, s hátát a hűvös tárolószekrénynek támasztotta.

_Most elmegyek a laborba. Kell sebgyógyító főzet, Pótcsont-Rapid, fájdalomcsillapító és legfőképpen Álomtalan álom bájital._

_

* * *

_

Teltek-múltak az órák, s a kinti koromsötét kezdett felengedni. Már majdnem mindegyik bájital készen volt. Épp a Pótcsont-Rapid bugyogott félkészen az üstben. Kintről behallatszott a korai madárcsicsergés. A fáradtság kezdett erőt venni Perseluson. Kimerülten ült le az egyik székre, melyen régebben levetett köpenye pihent. Az ingén levő gombokat óvatosan meglazította, ugyanis fullasztó meleg lett a sok gőztől.

A sötét laborban kellemes csönd vette körül. Az egyedüli hang az üstben levő bájitaltól származott.

Perselus nem tudta, hogy percek vagy órák múltán, de zajt hallott. Az ajtó halk nyikorgással kinyílt, s elmosódottan egy alakot látott belépni.

– Lumos maxima! – hallatszott egy csilingelő női hang, s vakító fény lövellt ki az érkező pálcájából. Perselus eltakarta az arcát, a hirtelen fényesség teljesen megvakította.

– Piroinitio!

Az erős fény elhalványult, helyette már csak pár gyertya fénye vetült a labor falaira. A nő bizonyára nem vette észre a sarokban üldögélő Perselust.

Gabrielle különösnek találta, hogy senki sem őrzi az üstben fortyogó bájitalt. Belekukkantott, hogy felfedezze a tartalmát. _Pótcsont-Rapid, _állapította meg. _Már benne van az acsalpu gyökér, lenmag, körömvirág. És abban a fázisban van, amikor meg kéne kevergetni... Négyszer jobbra._

Óvatosan körülnézett, s kezébe vette a keverőbotot. A negyedik keverést kezdte volna, de hirtelen valaki megragadta a kezét. Annyira megijedt, hogy felsikoltott, de az illető a szájára tette a kezét.

– Nem kell felébreszteni az egész kastélyt – morogta Perselus, de rendkívül szórakoztatta Gabrielle reakciója.

Érezte, hogy karjai közt a megfeszült test elernyed, s ő a kezét óvatosan levette az ijedt lány szájáról.

– Én a helyedben háromszor keverném jobbra, és azután egyszer balra. Így gyorsabb lesz a hatása.

Gabrielle pár percig csak tátogni tudott, s egész testében reszketett. Nem számított erre. Még mindig megkövülten állt Perselus és a bájital között.

– Ezt... nem kel-lett vol-na... – suttogta tagoltan. Nem tudta magát rendes levegővételre kényszeríteni. Az álom képei újra a felszínre törtek. _Pedig már majdnem elfelejtettem..._

Homlokán hideg verejték jelent meg, szája teljesen kiszáradt. Az egész labor eltűnt, helyette a nevető alakok kavalkádja jelent meg.

Perselus meglepetten nézte, ahogy a lány mozdulatlanul áll és reszket. Szakadozva lélegzett.

Gabrielle egyik kezét a homlokára tette. Nagyon szédült, így megtámaszkodott a dolgozóasztalban. Érezte, hogy valaki széket tol alá, és óvatosan leülteti.

_Úgy látszik, ezt valóban nem kellett volna, _tűnődött magában Perselus, a lány arcát nézve.

A nő szeme kitisztult, valamennyire sikerült megnyugodnia. Gabrielle egyik kezét a szívére helyezte, s lassan sikerült uralma alá vonni a légzését is. Bíráló tekintete végigsuhant a bájitalmesteren. Újabb reszketési hullám söpört végig rajta a felismeréstől.

A férfi nagyjából úgy volt felöltözve, ahogy az álomban. Laborosköpenye kigomboltan lógott a vállán, inge lazán kilógott a nadrágjából. Kissé furcsa volt így látni. Gabrielle arca még Perselusénál is sápadtabb volt. Kezét a szája elé kapta, mint mikor valaki megdöbben.

– Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam! Te mindenkit így fogadsz a laborodban? – nézett a bájitalmesterre vádlón.

Perselus nem értette, mire gondol. Végignézett magán. Egy "hát, valóban siralmasan festek..."megállapítással nyugtázta a dolgot.

– Nem erre gondoltam... – jegyezte meg a lány, látva a reakcióját.

A férfi a bájital felé fordult, s beletette az utolsó pár hozzávalót. Lassan kevergette, figyelmen kívül hagyva Gabrielle-t.

Mivel a lány kitartóan figyelte, Perselus mérges lett.

– Muszáj így bámulnod? Épp koncentrálni próbálok...

Gabrielle alsó ajkát beharapva továbbra is idegesítően méregette a bájitalmestert.

_Jól van, játszani akarsz? Hát emberedre találtál... _gondolta Perselus, ajkán gunyoros mosollyal.

– Nem tiszta a lelkiismereted?

A lány elpirult kissé, s ujjaival finoman dobolni kezdett a munkapadon.

– Nem sűrűn szoktak halálra rémíteni az éjszaka közepén egy laboratóriumban. Főleg nem egy kialvatlan, sápadt... agyondolgozott...

– Törődj a saját dolgaiddal! – mordult rá a lányra. – Szivesen hallgatnám esti meseként a monológodat, de amint látod épp neked teszek szivességet.

A lány sértődötten felhorkant, s tüntetően hátat fordított neki. Egy idő után eszébe jutott, hogy valójában miért is jött, így ő is elővett egy szép, ezüst üstöt, s tüzet szított alatta. Sebgyógyító elixírt akart készíteni, ugyanis ebből egy darab sem volt a kastélyban. A látszat szerint Madam Pomfrey nem is használt ilyet, pedig szerinte nagyon hasznos tud lenni.

Vizet töltött az üstbe, s hagyta forrni. Eközben precízen milliméteres darabokra vágott egy édesgyökeret. A beléndek leveleit a gőz fölött összemorzsolta, s mikor azok dús levet eresztettek, óvatosan a vízbe facsarta. Hátrament az egyik asztalhoz, ugyanis ott hagyta a bájitalos táskáját. Kivett belőle egy sűrű, sötét folyadékkal teli üvegcsét. Pontosan fél deciliternyit lemért belőle, hozzáadta a főzethez, s közben hármat kevert rajta balra. Ekkor a folyadék lassan zöld színt vett fel, hála a sárkányvérnek.

Perselus a szeme sarkából figyelemmel követte a nőt. Azt nem tudta, hogy mit készít, de a hozzávalók valamilyen sebgyógyító főzetre adtak gyanút. Nagyon gyakorlottan mozgott a doldozóasztal mögött. Mindent kétszer is átmért, precizitással aprította fel a hozzávalókat is.

Perselus főzete már kész volt, így a lányhoz lépett. Figyelte, amint hozzáadja a felaprított édesgyökeret, majd újra háromszor kever rajta, ezúttal jobbra. Újabb fél deci sárkányvért adott hozzá, majd ötször megkeverte balra. A főzet enyhén gőzölögni kezdett, s színe mélyzöldre váltott. A lány szemeihez hasonló árnyalatú lett. Gabrielle levette az üstöt a tűzről, s intett a pálcájával. A folyadék önként folyt bele a felsorakoztatott fiolákba.

– Ez mire van?

– Sebgyógyító – válaszolt tömören.

Gabrielle nekitámaszkodott a munkapadnak, s felhúzta talárja ujját. Alatta a keze gézzel volt bekötve.

– Segítenél? – mutatott rá a csomóra.

Perselus mérge már elpárolgott, ezért bólintott, s óvatosan leszedte a gézt. Kiváncsi volt, mennyire gyógyult be a tegnapi seb.

Az utolsó pár réteg át volt vérezve. A lány aggódva szemlélte meg fájó kezét. A seb be volt gyulladva, és nedvedzett.

– Ennek nem így kellene kinéznie, ugye? – kérdezte Perselus.

Gabi csak megcsóválta a fejét, s ujjával végigsimított a seb szélén. Piton kezébe nyomta az egyik fiolát, ő maga pedig egy tőrt ragadott.

Perselus megborzongott, amikor látta, hogy a lány a saját eleven húsába váj a késsel, szétnyitja a sebet, s közben még csak a szeme se rebben. A kezét Perselus felé tartotta. A vágás mentén a vére csörgedező patakocskában folyt bele a fiolába, amitől a folyadék kavarogni kezdett, s piros színűvé vált.

A lány halvány elégedettséggel nézte a férfi megdöbbent arcát. A piros bájital felét a sebre csepegtette. Az vesztett vörösen izzó színéből, s mire Perselus feleszmélt, már csak egy rózsaszín heg maradt utána.

Gabrielle elmosolyodott.

– Odaadjam a receptet?

– Nem kell, köszönöm. Megjegyeztem.

Kellemetlen csend telepedett közéjük. Gabrielle a hajába túrt, alig bírta elfojtani a nevetéséts. Végül feladta, s kitört belőle a kacagás. Gyorsan szája elé emelte a kezét. Egész testében rázta a nevetés.

Piton felemelt szemöldökkel tekintett rá. Sose értett a nőkhöz, az szent igaz, de Gabrielle-t még annyira se tudta megfejteni.

– A jó öreg Pers! Te aztán nem változol ezen a téren – jegyezte meg huncut mosollyal.

Ahogy meghallotta régi becenevét, lelkében melegség és szomorúság vegyült. Csak két ember hívta így valaha.

Perselus apró mosollyal a szája szélén fordult el a lánytól. A dolgozóasztalához lépett, s felnyalábolta az apró fiolákba zárt bájitalt. Az ajtó melletti polcra helyezte őket, egy befőttesüvegbe zárt trollszem mellé.

A férfi egy szó nélkül magára hagyta Gabrielle-t a laborban.

Mikor visszatért, Gabrielle már újból egy üst mellett állt. Épp jegyzeteket firkantott egy zsúfolt pergamenre. Szemöldökét annyira ráncolta, hogy az majdnem teljesen összeért. Bizonyára erősen összpontosított, mert észre sem vette Perselust.

– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy kiadós reggelinek. Velem tartasz?

A lány teljesen összerezzent a hangra.

– Öhm, tessék? Ja, nem, köszönöm, azt hiszem még dolgozom egy kicsit – felelte szórakozottan.

Gabrielle szemügyre vette a felfrissült bájitalmestert. Furcsa volt ennyi év után látni. _Olyan... férfias lett..._ állapította meg. _Miket is gondolok?Azt hiszem, nagyon fáradt lehetek._

Perselus bólintott, majd tekintete újra a pergamenkupacra irányult. Gabrielle ösztönösen kapott a pergamenhalmaz után.

– Saját kutatások, számodra semmi izgalmas…

A férfinek nem úgy tűnt, mintha valami nagyon unalmas dolgon munkálkodna, de ráhagyta. A kijárat felé indult, de egy utolsó pillantást még vetett az üstben fortyogó bájitalra.

– Én a helyedben megkeverném az óra mutatójának irányába, és azután tennék hozzá egy kis porított mandragórát a hatás érdekében – nézett vissza az ajtóból.

A lány csak a szemeit forgatta, s ajkán újra a mindentudó mosoly jelent meg.

_A kis kotnyeles…_


	6. 6 A kezdet

Az egyik elhagyatott folyosón léptek zaja hallatszott. Az éber, barna bundájú macska szőre felborzolódott a hang hallatára. Óvatosan beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Erős fűszerillat csiklandozta meg az orrát.

A léptek egyre közeledtek. A macska lekushadt. Füleit hátracsapva várta a hang gazdáját. A folyosó végén egy fekete alak jelent meg. Ismerte ezt az embert. És utálta. Mindig is.

A macska fenyegetően fújtatott a férfi felé.

Perselus a nagyterem felé tartott. Az egyik folyosón Mrs. Norrisszal találta szembe magát. A macska mindig is utálatosan viselkedett vele, ahogy most is. Már diákkorában megfogadta, hogy egy szép napon végre belerúg. Szerette az állatokat, mert azok nem rendelkeznek előítéletekkel, de Mrs. Norris nem egy egyszerű macska volt. Ez valami más.

Perselus nem akarta felhúzni magát a reggeli előtt, ezért úgy tett, mintha az állat ott sem lenne.

_Ma megérkezik az egész tanári kar. Mindenki…Kezdődhet a munka, mint minden évben. Körbe-körbe._

Perselus unottan lépett be a nagyterembe, s Dumbledore mosolygó tekintetével találta szembe magát.

_Mint minden évben._

Perselus nem értette magát. Kém élete nagyon is izgalomdús és változatos volt, de a roxforti…Ha a kémkedés nem határozná meg minden percét, nem is tudna magával mit kezdeni.

A nagyterem mennyezete felhőtlen jó időt jósolt. A hófehér bárányfelhők mögül huncut nap kukucskált Perselusra, aki erre morogva takarta el arcát. A tanári asztal bőségesen, minden földi jóval volt megterítve.

_A manók kitettek magukért, biztos bemelegítenek…Amikor a diákok megérkeznek, jóval több munkájuk lesz. Főleg az éhenkórász Weasley-fiúk miatt…_Utolsó gondolatán nagyon jót mulatott.

Perselus leült a szokásos helyére, de direkt nem közvetlenül Dumbledore mellé, mert látta, hogy az szólni készül hozzá.

A tányérjára rakott egy kis szalonnás rántottát, s szórakozottan enni kezdett. Alaposan megrágott minden falatot, nehogy beszélnie kelljen az igazgatóval, aki végig kitartóan figyelte.

Perselus még mindig a rántottájával küszködött, amikor megjelent a teremben Gabrielle is.

Először nem szentelt neki sok figyelmet, csak futólag pillantott fel a tányérjából. Érdeklődését Dumbledore furcsa, vizslató pillantása keltette fel. Ő ugyanis meglepődve figyelte a közeledő nőt.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt Gabrielle mosolyogva. – Szép napnak nézünk elébe!

Perselus kezéből kis híján kiesett a villa, amikor ránézett. Egy falat a torkán akadt, mert hirtelen elfelejtett nyelni.

Gabrielle furcsa öltözéket viselt. Haja be volt fonva, egy szál sem állt félre. Fehér blúza gondosan be volt tűrve a nadrágjába. Perselus pillantása azonban sokkal lejjebb állapodott meg: a lány vékony lábaira sötétkék lovaglónadrág simult, még jobban kiemelve a formásabb részeit. Lábszárára térdéig érő fekete, csillogósra csiszolt csizma simult. Hóna alatt egy szintén fekete, selyemmel bevont lovaglósisakot szorongatott.

Az asztalról elvett három darab száraz pirítóst, de nem ült le.

– Professzor úr! Volna egy javaslatom.

– Csak tessék! Miről lenne szó, gyermekem?

– Arra gondoltam, hogy a mugliismeret órát össze lehetne kötni egy kis egészséges sporttal. Szerintem a gyerekeknek is tetszene a lovasfoglalkozás.

Piton nem bírta levenni a szemét a lányról.

_Be kéne tiltani a lovagló öltözéket…_csóválta a fejét. _Elvonja a figyelmet…De mi lesz még, ha a vénember engedélyezi az órákat? Minden diáklány így fog flangálni a kastélyban…_

Perselusban már rég elmúltak a fiatalkori testi vágyak, de most valahogy felébredt benne a szunnyadó érzés. Nagyon is kívánatos volt a nem messze tőle álló szépség.

– Egyúttal szeretnék kérni öntől valamit. A múltkor elfelejtettem megkérdezni, de szükségem lenne minden hónapban egy szabadnapra. Csak egyetlen napra, és persze fizetés nélkül! – nézett bizonytalanul az igazgatóra.

Dumbledore kék szemei eltöprengtek.

– Jól van, meglátjuk, mit tehetünk az ügy érdekében. A lovasfoglalkozás is ígéretesnek tűnik.

– Ma meg szeretném próbálni, hogy lovagolható-e már Dannsair, a lovam. Versenyló volt egy ideig, de amikor megsérült a lába, hirtelen senkinek se kellett. Szörnyű dolgokra képesek az emberek, azt mondom. Sokáig ápoltam, és úgy gondolom, felépült végre annyira, hogy újra lovagolni lehessen.

– Majd reggeli után kimegyünk egyet sétálni mi is. Igazam van, Minerva, Perselus? – Pillantása a tőle jobbra ülő boszorkányra, majd a nem messze ülő bájitalmesterre csusszant.

Piton tekintetét még mindig fogva tartotta a lány alakja és a saját dús fantáziája, amely nagyon hamar működésbe lépett. Meglepetten vette észre, hogy hat szem szegeződik rá.

– Majd…meglátjuk… – Erős köhögés fogta el egy újabb cigányútra tért rántotta miatt.

Érezte, hogy valaki erősen hátba veregeti. Fellélegzett, mikor végre újra kapott levegőt, hála Albusnak. Enyhén elpirult, mikor Gabrielle aggódó pillantásával találta szemben magát.

– Férfiak! – forgatta a szemét Minerva.

A lány még pár pillanatig a férfi arcát fürkészte, majd halvány mosollyal vállat vont, s a kijárat felé vette útját. Ruganyos léptekkel haladt a pirítósát majszolva.

Perselus kortyolt egyet a vajsöréből. Émelyítő érzése támadt, de nem a falat miatt. Furcsa, kellemetlen késztetést érzett.

_Kezdek begolyózni…_jegyezte meg, s tenyerét végighúzta az arcán.

– Jól vagy? – szólalt meg Dumbledore.

– Remekül! – húzta el a száját gunyorosan.

– Látom, végeztél. Mehetünk?

– Albus! Már csak pár nap van a diákok érkezéséig. Történetesen három. Sok dolgunk van még addig! Én inkább megyek, és intézkedem. – Minerva felpattant, s szokásos stílusával kiviharzott a teremből.

– Hát, akkor magunkra maradtunk. Elkísérsz egy sétára? Tudod, a lábaim már nem a régiek, ezért egymagam nem mernék elindulni – vigyorgott az öreg mágus.

Kint verőfényes napsütés fogadta őket. Dumbledore-nak felettébb jó kedve volt, többet csacsogott, mint egy nő.

Mire leértek Hagrid házához, Gabrielle már nagyban munkálkodott. Sky, a fiatal fríz csődör a réten legelészett, s néha-néha felemelte a fejét, hogy elhajtsa az idegesítő legyeket. Éjfekete szőrén megcsillant a reggeli napfény.

Gabrielle Dannsairral foglalkozott. Óvatos mozdulatokkal tapogatta a ló bal mellső lábának ízületeit.

– Hogy állunk, kedves? – kérdezte a jókedvű igazgató.

– Jól, köszönöm – mosolygott rájuk a lány.

Gabrielle felnyergelte a lovat, viszont az nyugodtan legelészett tovább.

– Hé, te nyavalyás! – szidta meg a kancát, mire az hirtelen felkapta a fejét s ártatlanul a lányra pislogott. – Most tisztítottam meg a zablát, és te máris összefüvezed. Tudod, milyen nehéz levakarni róla? – A kanca felnyerített, és a lány arca felé bökött.

A kis incidens után Dannsair már méltóságteljesen tartotta a fejét, izgatottnak tűnt.

Hagrid a háza lépcsőjéről figyelte őket. Kutyája, Agyar, egy jókora cupákot ropogtatott, s néha-néha boldogan fellihegett. Dumbledore csatlakozott az üldögélő vadőrhöz, s hamarosan mindketten Brandyt szopogattak, és beszélgettek.

Piton megtámaszkodott a kifutó kerítésén, s onnan figyelte Gabrielle-t, aki futószáron mozgatta a lovat.

Dannsair kecses mozgását néha egy-egy botlás szakította meg. Ilyenkor a lány megállította, s ismeretlen nyelven beszélt hozzá. A szavak hallatára a ló megnyugodott. Pár perccel később már zökkenőmentesen váltogatta a jármódjait. Lépésben kezdte, majd Gabrielle vágtába ugratta, utána ritmusos ügetésbe ment át.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy nem a lovat nézi, hanem a lovast. A lány nem volt közvetlen fizikai kontaktusban a lóval, az mégis a legkisebb rezdüléseire is engedelmeskedett.

Egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, de Perselus hamar elkapta pillantását, és a ló lábait kezdte figyelni. Amikor az ügetett, két- két lába mozdult átlósan, ha vágtázott, akkor az első lábával szinte ellökte magát a földtől. Gyönyörű látványt nyújtott.

Gabrielle megállította a lovat, s megpaskolta annak nyakát.

– Perselus, idejönnél egy percre?

A férfi habozott egy kicsit, aztán mégis átbújt a deszka alatt, s a közelükbe sétált. Persze a lovat nagy ívben kikerülte.

– Fogd meg! – Gabrielle átnyújtotta a kantár szárát.

Perselus szó nélkül megfogta, és óvatosan megsimogatta a ló orrát. Az megrázta magát, a férfira prüszkölt. Perselus undorodva törölte meg az arcát.

– Szeret téged! – vigyorgott Gabrielle.

– Nagyon vicces, mondhatom…Kac-kac…

Gabrielle lassan a kezét a nyereg tetejére helyezte. Dannsair rá se hederített, ezért a nő a hátára támaszkodott. A ló ijedten lépett párat oldalra, mert Perselus nem engedte előre. Gabrielle újra a furcsa, szinte éneklő nyelven nyugtatta.

Várt egy kicsit, míg a paci lenyugszik, s óvatosan a lábát a kengyelbe helyezte.

– Na, most mutasd meg, milyen erős vagy, Pers!

A férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá. Ekkora már a lány felhúzta magát a magas ló nyergébe, közben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba az állat nyugtatását. Dallamos hangja az ember velejéig hatolt, átmelengette a szívet.

Dannsair azonban felkapta a fejét, s idegesen toporzékolt. Hófehér szőrén megcsillant a napfény, amint vadul megpróbált szabadulni. Idegesen lóbálta a fejét, toporzékolt, körbetáncolta Perselust.

A férfi már értette, hogy mire célzott Gabrielle. Elég nehéz volt féken tartani a lovat. A lány ezalatt ültében ráhajolt a ló kecses nyakára, s simogatta, átölelte azt. Búgó hangja még Perselust is elvarázsolta.

Pár perc múltán Gabrielle már minden gond nélkül ülte meg a lovat. Dannsair a lány legkisebb rezdülésére is engedelmeskedett.

Vagy fél órát lovagolt a karámban, ide oda cikázva, majd annak a széléhez ügetett.

– Azt hiszem, már minden rendben lesz – paskolta meg a lány a paci nyakát.

Gabrielle ügyesen kinyitotta a karám ajtaját, kioldalazott rajta, majd becsukta.

– Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte a nem messze ülő Hagrid.

– A bizalomra épül az egész – sóhajtotta a lány.

Mivel az igazgató úrnak kedve támadt sétálgatni a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén, Piton kénytelen volt elkísérni. Sejtette, hogy nem lesz valami kellemes a beszélgetésük tárgya.

– Nos, Voldemort információt akar róla?

– Igen, nagyon is érdekli az új munkaerő. Vajon mennyit árulhatunk el?

– Szerintem jobb lenne ezt az érintettel megtárgyalni – jegyezte meg az igazgató, miközben egy sárga falevelet nézegetett.

Perselus morgott valamit a bajsza alatt.

– Jaj, fiam, olyan szép az élet, s te mégis itt lógatod az orrod. A dolgok majd alakulnak, ahogy kell.

– Maga megőrült! – csóválta a fejét a bájitalmester. – Háború van készülőben. Óvatosnak kell lennünk, semmit sem hagyhatunk a véletlenre. Csak nem akarja az új kedvencét megint a halálfalókra bízni? – kérdezte sütő gúnnyal. Egy kicsit durvának hatottak a szavai.

Dumbledore lehajtott fejjel baktatott tovább. Úgy tűnt, mélyen elgondolkodott.

– Tudod, másként tekintesz a világra, ha már tudod, hogy a napjaid meg vannak számlálva.

Perselus ironikusan felhorkant.

– Szerintem jobb lenne Miss Moonlightnak egy jó alibit biztosítani. Szerinted felismerné őt Voldemort? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

– Van rá esély. Bár, azt hiszem…

– A nővére Azkabanban raboskodik – szögezte le a mágus, mintha meghallotta volna Perselus gondolatait. – Nem valószínű, hogy le tudná leplezni.

– A Sötét Nagyúrnak nagy tervei vannak a régi híveivel. A dementorok már a szolgálatába álltak, akárcsak az óriások. Nem lenne nehéz megszöktetnie a foglyokat.

– Hm…Egyelőre hagyjuk ezeket a feltételezéseket. Új személyazonosságot kell kitalálnunk. Keresztnév?

– Az a lány makacs, sose menne bele egy ilyen játékba. Túl büszke ahhoz, hogy megfutamodjék, higgye el, ismerem…ismertem – vetette ellen a bájitalmester. – Meg amúgy is, a Főnix Rendjének tagjai mind tudják, hogy ki is ő valójában, akárcsak a kölykök – gondolkodott hangosan.

– A Rend tagjaiban megbízom, ahogy Harryékben is. Nem hiszem, hogy elárulnák bárkinek is a titkunkat.

Lassan haladtak a Rengeteg szélén. A fák koronái fáradtan susogtak, mintha dallal köszöntenék az ősz közeledtét. Furcsa dolgokat művelt mostanában a természet. A kastély területén minden fa kopasz lett pár nap alatt, puha avarréteggel bevonva a zöld pázsitot.

A kastély felől ütemes lódobogás törte meg a madarak énekét. A két mágus bevárta az érkezőt. Gabrielle haját szétfújta a szél, s kipirult arccal fordult hozzájuk:

– McGalagony professzor üzeni az igazgató úrnak, hogy megérkeztek a tanárok – lihegte két levegővétel közt. – A bájitaltanáron kívül mindenki jelen van, és magára várnak.

Dumbledore gondterhelt arca újra felhőtlen jókedvbe csapott át.

– Remek, akkor jobb is, ha… – Szavait egy furcsa hang törte meg. A bokor irányából jött, mintha valaki bujkálna mögötte.

Az események hirtelen felgyorsultak, szinte másodpercek alatt történt az egész. Perselus pálcát rántott, ami már szinte természetes reakciónak minősült. A Tiltott Rengeteg szélén levő cserjésben valami megmoccant, megrémítve Dannsairt. A ló hátrahőkölt, felcsapta a fejét, s felnyihogott. A bokrok tovább mozogtak, mintha egy láthatatlan élőlény törne benne utat. A kanca éles nyerítése sebes nyílként hasította a levegőt. Eszeveszett iramban arrébb vágtatott, mintha rémeket látott volna. Idegesen kapkodta a levegőt, majd egy váratlan pillanatban felágaskodott, olyan hirtelen, hogy a lovasának esélye sem volt megkapaszkodni.

Gabrielle lezuhant a lóról, egyenesen Dannsair patái alá. Szerencséje volt, ugyanis a megbokrosodott kanca nem taposott rá.

– Thesztrálok! – állapította meg Dumbledore professzor, s Perselusszal az oldalán az ájult lányhoz sietett.

A thesztrál nem szentelt különösebb figyelmet a társaságnak, csakhamar újra eltűnt a lombok közt.

Gabrielle nagyon megrémült a thesztráloktól. Tudta, hogy a lovaknak nem épp a kedvenc legendás lényük, mégse hitte volna, hogy a dolgok idáig fajulnak. Leesett! Ilyen még nem történt vele. Nem értette, hisz mindig is jól kijött a lovakkal, de ez a kanca most kifogott rajta.

A lány éles fájdalmat érzett. Arccal a nedves földön feküdt. Nagyon kellemesnek tartotta a föld illatát, ha egyáltalán van ilyen. A fülei zúgtak, minden hang egybemosódott. Olyan jó volt feküdni a hűvös fűben, így nem mozdult egy ideig. Érezte, amint a föld megremeg alatta, majd léptek zaja közeledett.

Hosszú időnek tűnt, mire valaki letérdelt mellé. Eddig csak a tulajdon szívverésére figyelt. Olyan furcsa volt minden…

Megpróbált feltápászkodni, mert kezdték zavarni a fogai között ropogó homokszemcsék. Valaki a hátára fordította, s ő kinyitotta a szemét. Nem csak a látása volt homályos…

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte bágyadtan.

– A Roxfortban, kedvesem. Jól van? – érdeklődött egy kedves hang.

– Igen…azt hiszem, igen. – Nagy nehezen megtámaszkodott a könyökén. Az erdő széle felé tekintett, ahol előbb a thesztrálokat látta. Olyan álomszerűnek hatott minden.

Gabrielle hirtelen úgy érezte, megfullad, ezért ügyetlenül levetette a lovaglósisakját. A mozdulatsor közben iszonyatos fájdalmat érzett a bal karja felől, mire halkan felnyögött.

Dumbledore professzor a lány vállára tette a kezét, s óvatosan végigmérte. Felettébb sápadt volt, arca felhorzsolódott az esést követően, s a sebeit belepte a finom szemcséjű fekete föld. Blúzát is tiszta sár-fű keveréke borította.

A lány lesütötte a szemét. Arcát a tenyerébe temette, mintha elszégyellte volna magát. Fejében visszapörgette az eseményeket: ahogy Dannsair megvadult a thesztrál látványától, s ő meg egy zsák krumpliként lepottyant.

– Hol van Dannsair? – nézett körbe.

A két férfi a szemét forgatta.

– Nyugodjék meg, Hagrid gondoskodik róla.

Gabrielle megpróbálta ülő helyzetbe tornászni magát. Mikor már majdnem sikerült, éles fájdalom hasított újból a bal kezébe. Ha Perselus nem támasztja meg, visszahanyatlik a pázsitra.

Gabrielle zavarba jött kissé. Nem szerette, ha kiszolgáltatott állapotban látják.

Perselus félig átkarolva tartotta egy ideig, s közben észrevette, milyen félreérthető ez a helyzet. Ráadásul erre Dumbledore huncut mosolya hívta fel a figyelmét. Láthatóan a lányt is zavarba hozta, ugyanis az elpirult.

Gabrielle a csizmája szárát kezdte el tapogatni.

– A pálcám… – nézett körbe bizonytalanul. – Azt hiszem, kiesett valahol.

Jobb kezét felemelte, s csakhamar egy pálca ugrott a kezébe.

– Ezt meg hogy a csudába csináltad? – kérdezte Hagrid, aki épp akkor ért oda a trióhoz.

– Hosszú história – mosolygott a lány. – Majd egyszer elmesélem.

Pálcájával elvégzett pár fájdalomcsillapító varázslatot, majd nehézkesen felállt. Teljesen normális arckifejezéssel tapogatta meg a bal karját.

– Köszönöm, de úgy gondolom, már szükségtelen támogatnod. Azt hiszem, megállok a lábamon. És a kezem sem tört el, csak majdnem – kacsintott Perselusra, majd tett pár lépést, s kinyújtózott.

Pár bűbáj elvégzése után már nyoma sem maradt az esésének. Ruhája patyolat tisztán fedte testét.

Az igazgató szemeibe felnézve aggódást pillantott meg.

– Nyugodjék meg, igazgató úr, történtek már velem rosszabb dolgok is – mosolygott az idős férfire.

Gabrielle a lovak felé vette irányát.

– Ez nem jó ötlet – jegyezte meg Perselus gúnyosan. Mint mindig, maró gúnyba rejtette zavarát, aggodalmát és bizonytalanságát.

A lány vissza se nézett, hanem határozott léptekkel haladt tovább.

– Úgy látszik, ugyanolyan makacs lány maradt, mint volt – mosolygott a bajsza alatt az igazgató.

– Egyetértek – bólintott Perselus. – De remélem, nem úgy érnek véget a makacsságából adódó dolgok, mint diákkorunkban.

– Hát igen…Vele sosem unatkozott az ember – vigyorgott az igazgató. – Hálás lehet neki.

– Maga viccel? – vonta fel Perselus a szemöldökét.

Gabrielle délcegen tartott Dannsair felé.

Sky gond nélkül odaügetett hozzá, s puha orrával megbökte az arcát.

– Dannsair – szólította meg a kancát.

Dannsair idegesen kapálta lábával a földet. Hófehér szőrét verejték lepte, s egész testében remegett.

– Nyugodj meg, semmi baj. Ezek a thesztrálok nem bántanak.

A ló felágaskodott, amikor a lány hozzá akart érni. Piton, aki időközben Gabrielle mellé ért, azonnal elrántotta onnan.

Az incidens után a lány szótlanná vált. Lehajtott fejjel baktatott a férfiakkal a kastély felé.

– Nem kellene megvitatnunk vele a… – súgta oda az igazgató Perselusnak.

– Most ne! – szűrte társa a szavakat a fogai közt, s leintette.

Gabrielle a délutánja nagy részét a gyengélkedő szárnyon töltötte. Még ebédelni sem ment le, nem kívánt társalgásba bonyolódni. Háromszor is átrakosgatta a bájitalokat a polcokon, megvetette az ágyakat, virágot tett a vázákba.

Az egész kórteremnek új arculatot adott. Az ablakokra kellemes, narancssárga függönyöket helyezett, a falakra pedig mozgó festményeket, melyek közül az egyik kedvence a köhögő bájitalos fiola volt. Mókás képeket próbált választani, mert úgy gondolta, hogy egy nyomasztó, egyhangú helyiségben sokkal nehezebb gyógyulni.

Ezután úgy döntött, ellátogat az angliai birtokára, melyet a nagymamája után örökölt. Pár dolog onnan is jól jöhet.

Mugli ruhában indult útnak, ugyanis London külvárosába tartott. Egy csinos, nőies ruha mellett döntött.

Piros nyári ruhát vett fel, melyet a derekán egy övvel díszített, és egy fekete magassarkúval koronázta meg az összeállítást. A ruha szabadon hagyta a vállait, szép szabása kiemelte az arcát. Nyakába egy selyemsálat kötött, majd magához vette a lila válltáskáját is.

– Hát ez így nem nagyon illik össze – mosolyodott el.

Piros alapszínűvé változtatta a táskát, melyen fekete virágok díszelegtek.

– Így már mindjárt más!

Pálcáját kivételesen a feneketlen válltáskájába rejtette. Azért hívta feneketlennek, mert tértágító bűbájokkal volt ellátva. Bármi belefért, akár a fél lakását is elhozhatta volna.

Sietős léptekkel masírozott végig az elhagyatott folyosókon. Cipője sarka keményen koppant a kőpadlón, visszhangot keltve. Már a lépcsősor alján járt, és Merlinhez fohászkodott, hogy ne találkozzon senkivel. Szerencsétlenségére azonban az igazgató urat pillantotta meg, ahogy épp egy alacsony, kövérkés varázslóval beszélget.

Töprengeni kezdett, hogy vajon ne forduljon-e vissza. Hosszas gondolkodás után egy briliáns ötlete támadt. Régebben előszeretettel használta a kiábrándító bűbájt, ha el akart tűnni a világ szeme elől.

_Csodálatos…imádtam így sétálgatni!_

Gabrielle előkotorta a pálcáját, majd saját fejére koppintott vele. Néhány pillanattal később a hidegvízre emlékeztető csordogálás megszűnt, s immár áttetsző testtel haladt tovább, közben igyekezett a folyosó árnyékos részein maradni. Átkozta magát, amiért ilyen kopogós cipőt vett fel, ugyanis az első lépés megtétele után majdnem lebukott. Cipőjét a kezében vitte tovább.

Gabrielle tévedett. Nem ketten voltak ott, hanem hárman. Az igazgató mellett állt az alacsony férfi. Harcsabajsza volt, és kiguvadt szemei. A társa, ellentétben vele, magasabb volt, figyelemre méltó izomtömeggel. Gesztenyebarna haja kócosan meredt az égnek, s csokoládészínű szemei voltak. Kreol bőre kiemelte babaarcát. Zsebre vágott kézzel álldogált a két idős mágus mellett.

Gabrielle szemügyre vette az alacsony, kopasz mágust.

_Hisz ez Lumpsluck professzor! De rég láttam…semmit se változott…az őszülő haja kivételével, _mosolygott a lány.

Miközben elbámészkodott, észre sem vette, hogy valaki pont felé közeledik. _Pers!_ Ijedtében hátrálni kezdett, de a nagy sietségben megbotlott, s a földre zuttyant. Akaratlanul is felnyögött, mire Perselus összevont szemöldökkel kapta oda a tekintetét. Gabrielle biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi meglátta halovány körvonalait szétterülve a folyosó kövén. Ha így is volt, Perselus nem mutatta semmi jelét.

– Á, Perselus! – hallatszott Lumpsluck professzor öblös hangja.

A férfi elfordította tekintetét a kőpadlóról, és a társaság felé vette irányát.

– Uram.

– Jaj, Perselus, olyan rég láttalak. Merlinre, de megnyúltál! Olvastam ám… – kacsintott rá az alacsony varázsló.

– Kérem? – Perselus nem értette, mire céloz.

– Hát a kutatásaidról, kedves fiam! Benne volt az egyik bájitalokról szóló folyóiratban a farkasölőfű-főzeted, amit kifejlesztettél. Fantasztikus, ha régebben ezt tudtam volna…Na de sebaj! Ami volt, elmúlt. Őszinte rajongóddá tettél!

– Köszönöm. – Piton vágott egy grimaszfélét.

– Perselus, ha már itt vagy, szeretném bemutatni Lumpsluck professzor segédjét, Gregory Winboltot. Ő is itt marad a Roxfortban.

Gabrielle még mindig a földön ült, és némán figyelte az eseményeket. Félt, hogy ha felkel, akkor az iszonyatosan sajgó hátsó fele miatt még felnyög. Ezért inkább figyelte, ahogy a két férfi kezet fog.

_Gregory iszonyatosan jóképű pasas…_mérte végig a segédet.

_Perselus ijesztően magas és vézna Gregoryhoz hasonlítva. Én is elég alacsony vagyok – sajnos –, csupán százhatvan centi. Perselus nálam két és fél fejjel magasabb, Gregory pedig lehet olyan egy fejnyi…_töprengett.

_Mit hordok itt össze? Gregory? Úgy álmodozok, mint egy buta tinédzser!_

– Örvendek, professzor – nyújtott kezet a fiatalember Perselusnak. – Nagyon állat, amit csinál. A kutatásai, fuhh…egyszerűen király! – A srác bizonyára egy modern köszönési szokással is boldogítani akarta a bájitalmestert, azonban hiába várt az ökölbe szorított kézzel, amit Perselus felé nyújtott.

Az érintett arca csúf fintorba változott a szokatlan beszédre. Fitymálóan a kézre tekintett, majd elhúzódott.

– Sajnos ez az érzés nem éppen kölcsönös – köpte a szavakat.

_Perselus olyan, mint egy sértődött kisgyerek…_kuncogott félhangosan a láthatatlan lány.

– Biztosan jól ki fognak majd jönni, csak idő kérdése – kacsintott Lumpsluck Albusra.

– Merem remélni – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – Nos, most már felmehetnénk az irodámba, megbeszélni a részleteket.

– Igen, igen menjünk. Gregory, mi lenne ha addig Perselus megmutatná neked az iskolát? Szerintem csodálatos ez a hely, majd megszokod. Na de gyerünk! – S Dumbledore-ral a nyomában eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban.

Perselus kétségbeesetten pillantott az igazgató után, de hiába. Gregory várakozva bámulta őt.

– Egy pillanat! Mindjárt jövök, addig menjen be oda, és nézze meg a nagytermet.

– Okés…

Azzal Perselus faképnél hagyta őt, s Gabrielle felé indult. Utoljára még megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a „kolléga" biztosan eltűnt-e a láthatárról.

Gabrielle nem lepődött meg, amikor a bájitalmester pontosan a lábai előtt megállt, s a kezét nyújtotta a semminek. Egy ideig tétovázott, de végül kezét a férfiébe csúsztatta, s Perselus könnyűszerrel talpra segítette.

– Nocsak, ki elől bujkálunk? – kérdezte felemelt szemöldökkel.

Gabrielle nem szólt semmit, csak megpróbált kiszabadulni Perselus erős markából.

Hiába volt minden, a férfi nem engedte el egykönnyen áldozatát. Amikor érezte, hogy szabadulni akar a lány, közelebb vonta magához, de szorításán nem engedett.

– Engedj el! – hallatszott a semmiből.

Perselus csak egy gunyoros mosollyal válaszolt.

– Légy szíves!

A bájitalmester elővette a pálcáját, s oldalba bökte a lány. Álcája azon nyomban lehullott róla.

– Már látsz! Most boldog vagy? – nézett hátra a válla mögött.

Perselus egészen meglepődött a lány kinézetén. _Csinos, _állapította meg.

– Hova készülsz?

– Londonba.

Perselus a szemöldökét kérdőn felvonta.

– Pár cuccomat át kell hoznom. A mama házából… – Az utolsó mondatnál elhalt a hangja. – De ahogy látom, te se unatkozol, szóval ha megbocsátasz…

Elhúzódott a férfitól, lehajolt válltáskájáért, majd a cipellőjét is kecsesen felvette.

Ezután egész közel hajolt a bájitalmesterhez, aki egy kicsit meg is lepődött.

– Sok sikert! Au revoir, Monsieur! – duruzsolta tökéletes francia kiejtéssel. Ezután ruganyos léptekkel eltűnt a bejárati ajtó mögött.


	7. 7 Akkor, és most

Köszönöm Okaminak a csodálatos munkát

_London utcái nem sokat változhattak gyermekkorunk óta…_morfondírozott a lány.

Szándékosan az egyik elhagyatott utcába hoppanált, nehogy meglássa valami mugli. Amikor kitisztult körülötte minden, s visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, a szellő iszonyatos bűzt hozott felé.

Gyomra erre azonnal reagált. Orra elé tette a kezét, s sietett az utca végére. Régen egy halfeldolgozó üzem volt itt, ami mára már csődbe ment, mert a folyó olyan mértékben beszennyeződött, hogy nem lehetett belőle semmit se felhasználni.

Gabrielle a fejét csóválta amikor meglátta a kárt. Régen olyan tiszta volt a vize, hogy az alját is lehetett benne látni. Minden gond nélkül inni lehetett a vizéből, s gyerekkorukban itt tanultak meg úszni mindhárman.

_A három jóbarát…hmm…milyen régen volt már, és azóta mennyi minden megváltozott. Mi is megváltoztunk. Szegény Lily…_gondolta miközben elhaladt az egyik korhadt pad mellett. _Nagyon szerettünk itt ücsörögni a meleg nyári napokon, hármacskán…_

Szinte megjelent lelki szemei előtt az, ahogy a kis hét éves Lily a padon ücsörög, s figyeli, amint a csakugyan kiskorú, fekete hajú fiúcska éppen a víz fölé hajol azért, hogy megbizonyosodjék róla, Gabi valóban egy cápát látott az imént.

_Ekkor én a vízbe löktem…Kaptam is utána! _kuncogott a lány. _Perselus akkor olyan hiszékeny volt, mégis…áhh, nagyon megváltozott. Egy hideg, mogorva, sérült felnőtt lett belőle. Bár legtöbbünkből csak egy csonk maradt meg._

Az egész utcán egy lélek sem mozgott, csak pár hajléktalan feküdt itt-ott részegen. Gabrielle nagyon szánta és sajnálta ezeket az embereket, mégis picit tartott tőlük, akárhányszor találkozott eggyel. Egyszer, még tinédzser korában, megtámadta egy hasonló férfi, amikor hazafelé tartott egy buliból.

Nagyon sokat bulizott akkoriban. Persze csak a nyári szünetben, de meglepően mugli közegben. Imádta, ha felbőszíthette szüleit egy ilyen aprósággal. Azt viszont nem tudta, hogy nagyanyja, akinél később lakott, mennyi álmatlan éjszakát töltött el azzal, hogy várta haza valahonnan. Mikor már kamaszok voltak, ha Lily nem is, a fiatal Perselus általában vele tartott. Ilyenkor az idős asszony egy picit könnyebben engedte útjára a lányt. Tudta, hogy a fiú megbízható és megvédi ha kell, mert Gabrielle akkoriban elég forrófejű volt.

Lassan elhagyta a Fonó sort, s az út kissé emelkedni kezdett. A füstös közeg is tisztulni látszott. A lány eddig olyan érzése volt, mintha szorongatnák a tüdejét és a gyomrát. Gyorsított a léptein, s hamarosan a macskaköves út végéhez ért, ahol kezdődött a füves terület.

Az út végénél magányos, öreg fák lógatták ágaikat. Legtöbbjük, szokatlan módon, akárcsak a roxfortbeli fák többsége, piros-arany színekben pompázott. Némely fa pedig csaknem teljesen csupaszon állt.

Körülnézett, de sehol se találta azt a kis ösvényt, amelyen régen el lehetett jutni a házhoz. A ház, biztonsági okokból, Fidelius-bűbájjal volt levédve, ezért az avatatlan szemeknek láthatatlan maradt. Aki arra tévedt, csak egy vad, gazzal benőtt területet láthatott.

Gabrielle is elgondolkodva bámult a távolba.

– Most merre?

Hezitálva elindult, majd megállt. A magas gazban egy kettétört táblát talált. Pár sor volt csak rávésve, s a megmaradt része néhol annyira elkopott, hogy nem lehetett megfejteni az írást.

– …természetgyógyász. Ha szükség van rám, megtalálnak! – olvasta a lány hangosan az utolsó pár sort. – Nincs az az orvosság, amely meggyógyítaná azt, amit a boldogság nem tud meggyógyítani.

_A mama mindig érdekes dolgokat tudott kitalálni,_ mosolygott, s utoljára még végigsimította a korhadt táblamaradványt.

Óvatosan elindult a derékig érő gazban, mágia jelét keresve. Már bánta, hogy túrabakancs helyett magassarkúban jött.

Fél órája bolyongott a rengetegben, mikor végre furcsa jelenségre lett figyelmes. Ahogy megállt egy vékony patakocskánál, furcsa bizsergést érzett a bőrén. Kezét maga elé emelte, s érezte, hogy az láthatatlan ellenállásnak ütközik. A régi címükre próbált koncentrálni, s újra kinyújtotta a karját. Ezúttal a láthatatlan anyag átengedte a kezét, s lágyan ölelte körül a lány alakját.

_Sikerült! Megtaláltam, ennyi év után is…_

Az erőtér másik oldalán láthatóvá vált a régi, ütött-kopott ház. Hófehér falait teljesen benőtte a borostyán. Az egész évben mámoros illatot árasztó, hajdan rózsákkal és gyógyfüvekkel teli kert teljesen elvadult, a vérvörös rózsák belepték az egész környéket, még a régi terasz omladozó maradványai közé is bekúsztak. Egészen ijesztőnek hatott a látvány. A lány megbotránkozva nézett maga elé.

_Hogy mehetett ilyen hamar tönkre az épület?_ _Úgy néz ki, mintha benn Csipkerózsika aludna, és várná a…khm…szőke herceget..._

A terasz teljesen beomlott, némely ablak be is tört. Gabrielle-nek az az érzése támadt, hogy a ház bármelyik pillanatban a földre rogyhat, s azon nyomban a rákapaszkodó borostyánhadak martalékává válhat.

Többször is körbesétálta az épületet, s hitetlenkedve méregette a károkat. Teljesen olyan volt, mintha valaki direkt tönkre akarta volna tenni.

Gabrielle óvatosan kikerülgette a terasz romjait, majd letépte az élősködő növényt az ajtóról, s lenyomta a kilincset. Meglepetésére nyitva volt, pedig úgy emlékezett, hogy amikor utoljára elhagyta nagyanyjával a házat, bezárták az ajtót.

_Biztos azóta járt itt valaki…_

Pálcáját maga elé emelte, s óvatosan beoldalazott a nyikorgó ajtón. Bent sötétség fogadta.

– Lumos!

Az előszobán túljutva a konyhában találta magát. Itt törtek ki az ablakok, ezért elég huzatos volt a helyiség. A falakat penészréteg borította, s a növények egészen az ebédlőig kúsztak.

Gabrielle elborzadva haladt tovább a folyosón, s benyitott a nappaliba, amely régen könyvtárként is szolgált. Az üres kandalló, egy öreg karosszék és a plafonig érő könyvespolcok voltak csak a szoba díszei.

Gabrielle meglepetésére a könyvek többé-kevésbé jó állapotban voltak. Értékük immár nagyon nagy volt, létezett köztük egy négyszáz éves családi relikvia is, melyet a család női tagjai örököltek.

A könyvespolcokról csak a legértékesebb köteteket mentette meg. Legtöbbjük a gyógyításról, gyógyfüvekről és a bájitalfőzés technikáiról szóltak.

A nő továbbsétált, de minden lépéssel egyre feszültebb lett. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha figyelnék. Valójában ez így is volt, hiszen több szempár is figyelemmel kísérte. A fal tele volt festményekkel, melyek lakói zsörtölődtek, morogtak, esetleg rá is ordítottak a figyelmetlen bámészkodóra.

– Héé! Tedd lejjebb azt a pálcát! – kurjantotta el magát az egyik festmény lakója. Gabrielle levegő után kapkodott ijedtében.

– Elnézést, Arthur bácsi!

A képen levő idős varázsló furcsán méregette a lányt.

– Ismerjük egymást?

– Gabrielle vagyok… – nézett vissza bizonytalanul a képre.

– Valóban…Jó éjt! – S ezzel az úr elterpeszkedett a pirosra festett kanapéján, majd tüntetőleg horkolni kezdett.

_De kedves…_

Arthur Gabrielle ükapja volt, s igazából senki se tudta meghatározni a portré korát. Egy biztos, a memóriája már húsz évvel ezelőtt sem szolgált rendesen.

Gabrielle léptei visszhangoztak, amikor a folyosó végére ért, ahonnan egy márványlépcső vezetett az emeletre. A lépcső ijesztően meredek volt mindig is, s mivel a ház megdőlt, nem tűnt igazán biztonságosnak. Lépcsőfokról lépcsőfokra haladt, s lassan felért az emeletre.

A szemben levőfalon ökölnyi hasadás tátongott. Bizonyára nagy vihar lehetett, s az egyik öreg fa nekieshetett a falnak.

Gabrielle kitekintett a kertbe a folyosó ablakán. Furcsa, de az ég hirtelen besötétedett, s a nap sápadt fényének még az emléke is eltűnt az égről. Nehéz köd szállt a talaj fölé.

– Sietnem kell…bizonyára nagy vihar közeleg.

Továbbhaladva végre meglelte a régi szobáját. A szép barna ajtó kilincsét markolva hátborzongató érzése támadt. Csupa rossz dolog fészkelte be magát a fejébe.

_Dementorok lennének a közelben?_

Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, hatalmas robaj támadt. Gabrielle felsikított ijedtében, amikor valami furcsa dolog, mintha ágyúból lőtték volna ki, kisüvített onnan. Kezét a szájára téve próbálta magát lecsitítani. Nem látta rendesen azt a dolgot…

_Biztos csak egy macska volt…macska, igen…_

Szíve vadul ostromolta bordáit.

_Hogy lehet az, hogy az ember gyermekkora ilyen hamar eltűnik? Minden apró emlék, ami valaha létezett, az enyészeté lesz…_

Újra bátorságot öntve magába lenyomta a kilincset, s az ajtó némi nyikorgással, csaknem magától, kinyílt.

A lány ebben az apró szobában töltötte a boldog gyermekkora egy részét. Ezeket a szép éveket szülei nélkül töltötte itt, s meglepő módon, amikor kikerült anyja és apja zsarnoksága alól, a lány barátokat szerzett, pedig kemény neveltetést kapott az aranyvérű varázslók„jó modoráról".

A szobába lépve kissé meglepődött, ugyanis az sértetlen volt. A bútorokon csak az ujjnyi vastagságú por mutatta az idő múlását.

A helyiség hangulata mindig is megnyugtatónak és otthonosnak hatott. A zöld színű falak mellett sárgás függöny takarta az ablakokat, s a bútornak még mindig friss barna színe volt. Kicsit olyannak tűnt, mintha az ember a falakon túl lenne, a természetben. Az ajtóval szemközt állt egy kisebb asztalka, melyen fényképek s rajzok foglaltak helyet. A lány leült az asztal mellé, s kezébe vette a képeket. Az egyiken a Szent Mungó bejárata előtt feszített nagyanyjával és egy magas, fekete hajú asszonnyal.

Emlékezett, mikor először kísérte el a Szent Mungóban gyógyítóként dolgozó nagyanyját a munkájába. Akkoriban dolgozott ott egy fiatal asszony, aki nagyon kedvesnek látszott. Magas, sudár alakja volt, s hosszú fekete haja mindig bámulatba ejtette őt. A néni sokszor volt szomorú, és néha fájdalmai is voltak. Ezt onnan is tudni lehetett, hogy sokat volt a kórházban betegként is.

Egyszer elmesélte Gabrielle-nek, hogy van egy vele egykorú fia, akit Perselusnak hívnak. Egy nap be is hozta őt magával. A lány nagyon megörült, s akkor a fejébe vette, hogy az a kisfiú mégpedig az első számú barátja lesz.

Első pillantásra nagyon hasonlított az anyukájára. Bár csöndes és tisztelettudó volt a felnőttekkel, ugyanakkor iszonyatosan távolságtartó és rideg is egyben. Néha kibírhatatlanul és utálatosan viselkedett.

_Hát igen… én már akkor is a kihívásokat kerestem…_

Perselus nagyjából nyolc éves lehetett, amikor az anyukája nagyon beteg lett, és bekerült a Szent Mungóba. Szegény nő úgy nézett ki, mint aki totálkáros autóbalesetet szenvedett.

A kisfia tudatta Jaquelinnal, hogy baj van otthon. Ekkor meglátogatta Pitonékat, és sajnos – vagy inkább szerencsére – csak a fiút találta otthon az anyukájával, aki nagyon rosszul festett. A kórházban több hétig nem tért magához, szegény fia pedig naphosszat az ágyánál ücsörgött, s csak nézte a sápadt arcot.

Míg anyja kórházban feküdt, Perselusnak nem volt hova mennie. Haza a nagyi nem engedte egyedül, hisz mit csinálna egy csupán nyolc éves fiúcska egyedül? Az apja elég furcsa ember volt, és nem tartózkodott sokat otthon. Nem is nagyon törődhetett a családjával. Gabrielle csak annyit tudott róla, hogy Perselus utálta, és tartott tőle. Elég mogorva volt, sose köszönt, kinézetre viszont Perselus sokat örökölt tőle. A sápadt bőrét, vékony ajkait és sárga fogait. Gabrielle gyanította, hogy a viselkedése is inkább az apja, mint az anyukája. Hiszen az anyukája nyitott volt és csupa szív, szeretett sokat beszélgetni, nevetni, élvezni az életet.

A fiú végül pár hétre Gabrielle-ékhez költözött. Ez volt a kezdete a barátságuknak, s ekkortájt ismerkedetek meg Lilyvel és Petuniával is.

_Mindenesetre furcsa az élet…_

Gabrielle a fejét csóválta, majd minden egyes fényképet és rajzot óvatosan a táskájába helyezett, először azonban mindent megszabadított az évszázados porrétegtől. Ezután felkelt, s az ágya mellé sétált. Valami furcsa anyag kilógott az ágy alól. A lány lehajolt érte.

– Nahát! A kedvenc mesekönyvem… és a… ez nem lehet igaz… a babám! Azt hittem, elveszett!

Az egyszerűrongybaba helye is mutatta, milyen rendszerető volt régen. A baba barna haja szinte felismerhetetlen volt, ahogy a sok porcica mind rátapadt. Kék szemei voltak, s szép piros, habos-babos ruhácskája.

A lány emlékezett, hogy egyszer, még kiskorában, amikor szomorú volt, kék színnel könnyeket rajzolt a baba arcára, amit később megbánt. Így őlett Szomorú baba.

Aztán szegényt több gyilkossági kísérlet is érte. Például volt egy macskájuk, aki neve ellenére – Rendes –, pont, hogy őrülten rendetlen és szófogadatlan volt. Naponta művelt ki dolgokat, az egyik csínytevése a baba kárára ment. Ezért kicsit úgy nézett ki, mint a mugli filmekben ismert Frankenstein…

_Na, de sebaj…_

Miután a táskája mélyébe rejtette a babát, a ruhásszekrénye felé vette az irányt. A szekrény hatalmasnak tűnt, de Gabrielle pár ruhát szeretett volna belőle megtartani.

Ekkor furcsa neszt hallott kintről, s egyre idegesebb lett. A pálcájával intett a szekrény felé, mire az egészen apróra zsugorodott. Gyorsan a táskájába rejtette, s az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Utoljára még visszatekintett, majd apró mosollyal becsukta az ajtót.

Kinn az ég beborult, s hatalmas szél kerekedett. A koszos ablakokon keresztül átszűrődő kevéske fény is eltűnt, semmivé foszlott. Egyre nagyobb feszültséget lehetett érezni a bizonytalan falak között. Ahogy a földszintre ért, hatalmas mennydörgés rázta meg az épületet.

Gabrielle reszketve állt meg egy pillanatra, még a levegő is megfagyott benne ijedtségében. Kinn teljesen elsötétedett az égbolt, kövér esőcseppek hullottak a megmaradt ablakokra.

Táskájából elővette a vastag utazótalárját, s a vállára kanyarította. Szinte futva tette meg a távot a Fidelius bűbáj határáig. Ezután gondolkodás nélkül dehoppanált.

Perselus végre magára maradhatott irodájában, miután „körbevezette" Gregoryt a kastélyban. Már az első öt perc után kezdett az agyára menni a sok buta beszédével. Többet csacsogott, mint egy nő.

_Ennél még a vén McGalagonyt is jobban el lehet viselni, _rogyott bele karosszékébe a bájitalmester.

Fáradtan nézett maga elé pár pillanatig, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy a szomszédos magánlaborjában egy bájital várja, melyet még ma be kell fejeznie. Emellett akart készíteni pár fiolányi Felix Felicist is, mert készletei csaknem teljesen kimerültek. Nem mintha állandóan használná a szerencselét, csak néha jól jött, ha magához hívatta a Sötét Nagyúr.

A laborba lépve mintha minden fáradtság eltűnt volna belőle, arca kisimult, s átadta magát szenvedélyének.

Estére a Felix Felicis már nagyban rotyogott, viszont teljes elkészítéséhez hat hónap szükséges. Elég macerás bájital, és ha elrontják, akkor nagy bajt okozhat. Perselus azonban már nem tartott tőle. Ha álmából felébresztik, akkor is eltudna készíteni bármilyen bájitalt.

Erős koncentrációjából a falon lévő öreg óra hangja zökkentette ki.

Az óra mutatója este fél hatot mutatott, azaz lassan készülődnie kellene a vacsorához. Igaz, legszívesebben magára zárta volna az ajtót, mondván, hagyják őt békén, de a nagyteremben mindenkinek meg kellett jelennie. Az évnyitó előtti napokat a tanárok egyeztetéssel szokták tölteni.

Gyorsan vett egy fürdőt, majd egy kicsit jobb kedvvel indult el.

A nagyteremben csaknem minden kolléga jelen volt. Perselus csak biccentett mindenkinek, nem nagyon volt kedve szóba elegyedni másokkal. Gregory mégis azonnal felé vette az útját.

– Áhh, ez a hely nagyon zsír! – vigyorgott.

Ekkor Dumbledore is lassan megérkezett, jobbján a lélegzetelállító Gabrielle-lel. Az igazgatónak nagyon jó kedve lehetett, ugyanis könnyeit törölgette ép kezével. Gabrielle kicsit zavartan nézte, majd elmosolyodott ő is. Minden szem rájuk szegeződött, s elhalkult a terem.

Eközben a Perselus mellett álló Gregory ábrándos szemeivel csaknem felfalta az igazgatót támogató lányt.

– Már értem, mért szeret itt annyira – jegyezte meg a srác még mindig a lányt bámulva, majd baráti gesztusnak szánva oldalba bökte Pitont. Az méltatlankodva felhorkant, s mellkasa előtt sértődötten összefonta a kezét.

– Drága barátaim– nézett a társaságra az igazgató –, nagyon örülök, hogy ismét látjuk egymást ebben a csodálatos, új tanévben!

Mindenki megmosolyogta az idős mágust. Bármennyire is bolond volt, a jelenlévők mind mély tisztelettel voltak iránta.

Csakhamar Dumbledore és még páran gondtalan csevegésbe kezdtek, így Gabrielle inkább elvonult onnan, hagyva az igazgatót kibontakozni… Bár elég furcsa volt, mikor találkozott vele a folyosón. Nézett kifelé a szörnyű időbe, figyelte, mint koppannak az esőcseppek az ablaküvegen, és a beteg kezét a mellkasán nyugtatta.

_Biztos az idős kor teszi ezt a fura hangulatingadozást…_

Gabrielle örült, hogy szabadulhatott a professzort körülvevő tömegből, s távolabbról figyelte kollégáit. Teljesen átfázott, amíg felért a kastélyba. Őrület, hogy milyen változékony tud lenni az időjárás.

Megpillantotta a mogorva Perselust, amint Gregory és Horatius Lumpsluck társaságában ácsorog, kicsit elszeparáltan a többiektől. Nem nagyon volt kedve kérdések kereszttüzébe kerülni, ezért úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha Piton közelébe megy, ugyanis úgy tűnt, az ő társaságát a legtöbb kolléga mellőzi.

Kicsit arra emlékeztetett, amikor iskolás korukban Perselus mindig is egymagában volt, bár ez sose zavarta különösebben. Mindig is tisztelte őt, az intelligenciája nagyon csodálatra méltó volt, bár sokan csak a furcsa csodabogarat látták benne, és kiközösítették.

Gabrielle tisztán emlékezett arra az estére, amikor egyszer Perselus elkísérte egy buliba, aminek Kuba-Havanna-reggae volt a témája. Igazából Gabrielle se érezte jól magát a bulin, és Perselus csak kontrázott, amikor kijelentette, hogy ő nem hajlandó itt tovább bámulni a háttérben levő kivetítőn a Niagara-vízesést, miközben kubai est van. Ez az emlék mindig megmosolyogtatta.

– Uraim! –biccentett a lány közéjük érve.

– Áh! Csak nem?– nézett nagyot meglepetten Lumpsluck.

Gabrielle széles mosollyal bólintott.

– Drága lányom, milyen régen láttalak már! Hogy képzelted, hogy csak úgy nem hallatsz magadról? – kérdezte huncut mosollyal harcsabajsza alatt a férfi.

– Örülök, hogy látom professzor úr!

– Szintúgy, kedvesem, szintúgy!

Gabrielle ekkor tekintetét óvatosan Gregory csokibarna szemeire emelte, majd az átcsúszott Perselus éjfekete dühös ábrázatára.

– Óh, Gregory, hadd mutassam be neked Miss Gabrielle Moonlightot. Régi tanítványom és kedves barátném.

– Gregory Winbolt, szolgálatára! Lumpsluck professzor segédje leszek a tanévben, így ha bármire szüksége van, csak nyugodtan szóljon. Ja, és nyugodtan szólítson Gregnek.

_A majom, még meg is hajolt… _gondolta Perselus. _És hogy megbámulja! Ez undorító_…

Bár nem csoda, hisz' majdnem mindenki megbámulta a lányt, aki lélegzetelállítóan csinos volt a szép halványzöld dísztalárjában.

Gabrielle kezet akart fogni a fiúval, viszont az kézfogás helyett meghajolt, és csókot nyomott a kezére.

_Érdekes, délelőtt még nem így viselkedett_, mosolyodott el rajta a lány, majd kissé elpirult.

– Nem szükséges!– intette le mogorván Perselus Lumpsluckot, aki épp újra szólni készült. – Hogy van a kezed?

– Már sokkal jobban, köszönöm!

Ezután még egy ideig Lumpsluck Gabrielle-t vallatta. A nő sok mindent elmesélt a professzornak, amit Perselus és Greg is végighallgatott. Gregory bámulása egy idő után kezdett nagyon kellemetlen lenni. Még szerencse, hogy Dumbledore felszólította őket, hogy most már álljanak neki a vacsorának.

Mindenki szépen helyet foglalt a tanári asztalnál, csak Gabrielle volt, aki nem nagyon találta a helyét. Annyira fura, hogy most azon a tanári emelvényen fog ülni nap mint nap, mint régen a tanáraik.

– Lenne kedved velünk tartani? – kérdezte Gregory, maga mellé mutatva.

– Áh, persze, örömmel. – A biztonság kedvéért azért még körülnézett, hátha van valahol egy szabad hely.

Merev léptekkel elfoglalta helyét a srác mellett, jobbjára pedig a bájitalmester huppant le. Kezében a Reggeli Próféta mai száma volt, és látszólag nagyon belemélyült. Gregory nem zavartatta magát, állandóan szóval tartotta a lányt az egész vacsora alatt.

Az étel valami fantasztikus volt, Gabrielle rég evett már ilyen finomat. Bár ősem vihette túlzásba, elvégre gyógyító, és tisztában van az egészséges étkezés fogalmával. A háromfogásos vacsorát túlzásnak tartotta, így ő a desszerthez már hozzá sem nyúlt. Ehelyett merev háttal, kicsit feszélyezetten ült, s Gregoryt hallgatta.

Már értette, Perselus miért ilyen mogorva: ezt a fiút nem lehet sehol kikapcsolni. Egyre jobban felszínre tört a modern stílusú beszéde, és egyre murisabb lett, ahogy próbál kulturáltan viselkedni.

Perselus is hamar végzett, ő sem evett a desszertből, ugyanis ő már kiskorától nélkülözte az édességeket és a különféle nyalánkságokat.

– Nem tudom, ismerős-e neked a nevem – kezdett bele Gregory egy újabb szónoklatba. – Mármint a Winbolt. Tudod, Winboltnak hívták a Tűzvillám prototípusát. Apám a gyártója, azért. Csak később úgy gondolta, megváltoztatja nevét. Nem értem, miért…

– Valóban? Felettébb érdekes… – Látszólag Gregory nagyon büszke volt a családjára.

Gabrielle már nagyon unta az állandó csacsogást. Fáradtan fordult jobb felé, ahol egy nagyon elgondolkodott bájitalmesterrel találta szemben magát.

– Kölcsönvehetem?– nézett az egyik bájitalokról szóló újságra.

Perselus csak biccentett, majd újra gondolataiba merült.

Fellapozta az elsőpár oldalt, majd megakadt a szeme az egyik címen.

**A farkasölőfű-főzet – farkast öl, vagy kigyógyít?**

A cím alatt egy apró kép volt a mogorva Perselusról, majd egy egész oldalnyi szöveg a kutatásairól, s azok sikeréről.

– Gratulálok!

Piton kérdőn emelte fel a fejét.

– Tényleg részben kigyógyítja az újonnan kifejlesztett bájitalod a farkaskórt?

– Az attól függ. Egyelőre nem volt elég kísérleti alanyom, de feltételezéseim szerint egy évi használat után az átváltozások mértéke csökkenhet.

A lány elismerően biccentett.

– Gondoltál már arra, hogy talán a még meg nem született, fertőzött szülőktől származó gyermeknél is meg lehetne előzni a kórt?

A férfi egy ideig töprengve nézett a lány szemébe, majd válaszra nyitotta a száját. Azonban ekkor Dumbledore felemelkedett a székéről, és szót kért.

– Nos, gondolom az ínycsiklandozó vacsora végének meg kéne adni a módját! –Intett, s az asztalon feltűnt pár üveg Lángnyelv whisky és sok kis teli pohárka.

– Csak hogy jól menjen az alvás – mosolygott az igazgató, és szétnézett a színes társaságon.

– Mielőtt azonban a pohár fenekére néznénk, szeretnék bejelenteni néhány változást a tanári karban. Nagy örömmel köszöntöm újra köreinkben Horatius Lumpsluck professzort, aki az idei tanévben a bájitaltant fogja majd tanítani, míg Piton professzor átveszi a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat. Egyúttal szeretném bemutatni Mr Gregory Winboltot, aki Lumpsluck professzor segédjeként érkezett a Roxfortba.

Nevének említésére Gregory felpattant, s gyorsan meghajolt minden tanár irányába. Dumbledore figyelmen kívül hagyta a kis közjátékot.

– Végül, de nem utolsó sorban, szeretném bemutatni a Roxfort új ápolóját, Miss Gabrielle Moonlightot, aki sokunknak ismerős lehet.

Gabrielle zavartan biccentett a kíváncsi szempárok felé.

– Nos, akkor a Roxfortra! – emelte fel poharát az igazgató.

– A Roxfortra! –Mindenki kiürítette poharát.

Gabrielle kissé zavartan meredt a rá várakozó pohárra. Perselus és Gregory egy emberként fordultak felé.

– Mi baj? –kérdezte Greg, míg a jobbra levő csak felemelt szemöldökkel bámult rá.

– Én nem iszom alkoholt – tolta el magától Gabrielle a poharat.

Gregory, akinek már így is túl jó kedve volt a mézbortól, rávigyorgott a lányra.

– Megmentlek tőle, hercegnő! – Elvette a poharat, s egy szuszra lehajtotta a tartalmát.

Perselus először mintha elmosolyodott volna, de aztán a fiú kijelentését követően egy fintorral az arcán elfordult tőlük.

Gabrielle iszonyat kínosan érezte magát. Gregory az utolsó pohár alkohol hatására felbátorodott, de olyannyira, hogy még meg is ölelgette.

Pár dolog egyeztetése után Dumbledore pihenni küldte utazástól megfáradt kollégáit. Gabrielle majdnem elsőnek kelt fel az asztaltól –Perselust nem lehetett kielőzni –, s próbált megszabadulni Gregtől.

– Bocsáss meg, elfáradtam. Jó éjt! – intett a fiúnak, az viszont nem adta meg magát ilyen könnyen.

– Okés! Elkísérlek!

– Köszönöm, kedves vagy, de szerintem egyedül is odatalálok.

Greg átölelte a lány vállát, Gabrielle viszont megpróbált elmenekülni az izmos karok szorítása elől. Sikertelenül.

– Jó éjt, kincsem! Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. Veled fogok álmodni.

– Te jó ég, inkább ne!

Greg jó éjt puszit akart nyomni az arcára, a lány ellenkezése ellenére is, azonban valaki oldalról meglökte, amikor elhaladt a pár mellett. Greg célt tévesztett, s lecsókolta a falat. Gabrielle egy sötét talárt látott elvonulni az ajtóban. Elég dühösnek tűnt az illető.

– Jó éjt! –búcsúzott, s gyorsan otthagyta a zavart fiút.

Gabrielle arca égett a… nem is tudja, mitől. Most szégyent érzett az miatt, hogy egy félig idegen rámászott mindjárt az első estén, vagy mert dühös volt valami miatt? Mindegy.

Bolyongott egy jó órát a folyosókon, mint régen. Nosztalgiázott egy sort a csendes kastélyban. Nem is tudta merre ment, csak vitték a lábai. Végül a csillagvizsgáló torony erkélyén találta magát.

És nem volt egyedül.

Az eső miatt a szellő kellemes illatot hozott a Tiltott Rengeteg felől. A koromfeketeségbe szinte beleolvadt az a bizonyos sötét alak sziluettje, aki elgondolkodva, szomorúan tekintett a semmibe.

Gabrielle odasétált mellé, s figyelmét a fekete tó csillogó tükrére emelte, majd tekintete a Hagrid házából kiszűrődő fényre csúszott.

– Kösz' –motyogta zavartan a másiknak, oda se nézve. Nem kellett látnia semmit, hogy érezte, társa elmosolyodik. Ha nem igazából, akkor legalább lélekben.

Válasz csak egy nagy sóhajtás volt. S két vékony kéz tűnt elő a fekete talár alól, ami a korlátot markolta.

– Miért nem fogadtad el a Merlin-díjat a kutatásaid elismeréseként? Azt hittem, az sokat számít neked.

A csend szinte üvöltött köztük egy jó ideig. Majd egy gyenge, bársonyos hang válaszolt.

– Nem számít. Már nem…

Gabrielle a szájába harapott, s óvatosan odafordult a férfi felé. Nagy megdöbbenésére azonban senki se volt mellette. A lépcső alján még látta megcsillanni a fekete köpenyt, majd teljesen magára maradt.

Nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak, s képzeletében körberepülte a kastélyt. Gyönyörűérzés volt.


	8. 8 Az első lépés

– Két csipet ebből, három keverés az óramutató járásával ellentétes irányba, a színe halványkékre változik…

Perselus elmélyülten dolgozott a laborban, csaknem nyolc órája. A teljes bájitalkészletét feltöltötte, és ellenőrizte a hozzávalók mennyiségét a magánraktárában. Már második napja nem aludt szinte fikarcnyit sem, de eddig nem érezte az alvás hiányát. Tegnap este óta eléggé égetett, fájt a Sötét Jegy a karján. Már gyakorlatból tudta, hogy úgyse tudna egy percre sem elaludni. A Sötét Nagyúr bizonyára dühös, vagy valami nagyon nem tetszhet neki. De miért kell ezt a hívei tudtára adni?

Komótosan eltakarított az utolsó bájital készítése után, a fiolákat a polcokra helyezte. Ellenőrizte az üstben fortyogó Felix Felicis állagát, amit ezután három hétig kis lángon kell főzni, és nem szabad hozzányúlni.

– Tökéletes – állapította meg a munkájáról.

Fáradtan, remegő bal kézzel elhagyta a labort, s átment a magánlakosztályába. Azonnal megszabadult a laborköpenyétől, s kiszabadította bal alkarját az ing szorításából.

Nem tévedett, a Sötét Jegy szinte izzott, bár most nem úgy, mint amikor hívat valakit. Inkább csak hullámokban lüktetett.

Egy ideig hideg víz alá tartotta, viszont ez vajmi kevés volt a fájdalom csökkentésére. Bevánszorgott a hálószobájába, s az éjjeli szekrényen kisorakoztatott bájitalok egyike felé nyúlt.

Egy jó erős fájdalomcsillapító után kimerülten lehuppant a nappaliban levő karosszékébe egy könyvvel. A sorok pár oldal után összemosódtak, s később csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a nyaka iszonyatosan hasogat.

Elbóbiskolt. Hát ez van mindig. Már le se ülhet egy könyvvel…

Az óra majdnem reggel fél nyolcra állt.

_Fenébe… Hivatalosan is kijelenthetem, hogy Perselus Piton, a hírhedt halálfaló, a félelmetes bájitalmester és vén denevér, a kétszínű kém, öregszik…_

A fürdőszoba tükrében egy teljesen elnyúzott alak bámult vissza rá, sápadtan, borostásan és karikákkal a szeme alatt.

Nyolc óra felé szalonképesre varázsolta magát, szó szerint. Egy újabb fájdalomcsillapító és egy erősítő bájital megtette a hatását, talán még jobb is volt, mint az alvás.

A nagyteremben már szinte mindenki jelen volt. McGalagony az órarendeket osztogatta. A legijedtebb Gabrielle volt, akinek vagy harmincat nyomott a kezébe egyszerre.

– Nos, kedvesem, itt van mindegyik évfolyam. Az év során figyelemmel kell kísérnie betegeinek óráit is, a dokumentáció miatt.

– Valóban? – Olyan arccal nézett vissza a boszorkányra, mint aki most tudja meg, mire vállalkozott.

– Igen, emellett maga is tart órákat szombaton, ugye mugliismeret vagy legendás lények gondozása óra keretében, már nem emlékszem, melyikről beszélt Albus… Ó, Lumpsluck professzor, várjon csak!

Úgy látszott, a vén McGalagony nagyon is elemében van.

– Bizonyára élvezi, hogy ő lehet a középpontban – jegyezte meg Perselus, miközben felvette Gabrielle lepotyogtatott órarendjeit.

A lány csak elmosolyodott, viszont ekkor McGalagony észrevette őket.

– Perselus!

– Igen?

– Itt vannak az órarendek és a felügyelet.

Gabrielle belekukkantott a felügyeletes papírba, és legnagyobb meglepetésére az üres volt. McGalagony csak legyintett a kérdő pillantására.

– Perselusnak felesleges szétírni, ő minden este szokott ügyelni.

– De hát miért?

– Élvezi, amikor büntetheti a diákokat… – súgta oda neki a boszorkány egy kicsit sem titkolva.

– Kac-kac… – grimaszolta a bájitalmester.

Ekkor Trelawney professzor sok különböző kendőt viselő alakja csoszogott oda hozzájuk. Vastag szemüvegén keresztül hatalmas szemekkel meredt a társaságra. Gabrielle-en kicsit elidőzött a tekintete. Bizonyára magában beszélt, mert mozgott a szája, de nem hallatott hangot.

– Sybill, tessék. Az ötödikesekét csak délután tudom mellékelni. Hetedikből viszont meglepetésemre két diák jelentkezett magához.

– A tantárgyamhoz tehetség kell… – jelentette ki a nő, s közben erős sherry illat áradt belőle.

Újra a lányra meredt. Gabrielle eléggé zavartan viszonozta a pillantását, ugyanis a jósnő tetőtől talpig végigmérte, majd Perselusra tévedt a tekintete, pontosan annak bal karjára. Ezután újra a lányt kezdte bámulni.

Hirtelen megragadta a karját és magához húzta.

– Megbánod még döntésedet! A herceg elárul... Tönkretesz... A kígyó nem jó tanácsadó... – Elég ijesztő volt. Mintha magában beszélt volna. – Halál, vihar, árulás... zordó... hmm... Óvakodj a szürke arctól, halálodat leled benne, kedvesem.

Gabrielle kitágult szemekkel, ijedten bámulta a jósnőt. Egész testében reszketett. A meghökkenésével azonban nem volt egyedül. Perselus és McGalagony is zavartan, összevont szemöldökkel nézték.

– Magának is jó reggelt, professzor... – nyögte ki a lány holtsápadtan, és kiszabadította magát a nő szorításából.

– Ejnye, Sybill! Nem kellene túlzásba vinni a Sherry fogyasztását! – nézett rá McGalagony fejcsóválva. – Jöjjön, reggelizzünk meg együtt.

A boszorkány magával ráncigálta a jósnőt, miközben az valami átkozott patásról morgott valamit.

Gabrielle ijedten nézett maga elé egy jó ideig. Rémesen festhetett, mert Perselus elég furcsán nézte.

– Nyugalom! Életében összesen két normális jóslatot mutatott fel. Nem kell komolyan venni. Minden évben megjósolja a fél kastély halálát – csóválta a fejét.

Gabrielle a szavak hatása alatt, volt még a reggeli vége felé is, amikor a nyúzott Gregory is megérkezett.

– Reggelt! – Biccentett a tanároknak, majd elfoglalta helyét Gabrielle mellett. Azonnal a kávé felé nyúlt, az ételre rá se nézett.

Gabrielle kivett a talárja zsebéből egy fiolát, és odatolta a fiú elé minden szó nélkül.

– Köszi... És nagyon bocs a tegnap miatt. Szégyellem magam.

– Van miért... – morgott közbe Perselus alig hallhatóan.

Gabrielle csak felsóhajtott, és felnyalábolta az órarendeket, majd szó nélkül kisomfordált a nagyteremből.

Zaklatottan lépett be az irodájába. Zavartan került egyet a szobában, majd egy régi képre tévedt a tekintete. Az íróasztaláról egy kedves idős hölgy mosolygott rá. Hullámos ősz haja függöny módjára keretezte csupa szív arcát. Borostyánzöld szeme ijesztően elütött fakó arcától.

_Bárcsak itt lennél..._ vette kezébe szomorúan nagymamája fényképét.

Az íróasztala mögötti falra egy hatalmas faliújságot szerkesztett. Kirakta rá az összes kapott órarendet. Egész idő alatt Trelawney szavain töprengett, sőt, le is jegyzett mindent egy pergamenre, melyet jól elrejtett az egyik fiókjában, miután kopogtatás hallatszott.

– Tessék!

– Szia! – lépett be Gregory az ajtón. – Mégegyszer nagyon köszi a bájitalt, nem tudom, mi lenne velem nélküle.

– Én igen. Éppen a lakosztályodban szenvednél a másnaposságtól, fejfájással és erős hányingerrel.

Greg egy grimaszt vágott, majd érdeklődve körülnézett az irodában.

– Otthonos.

– Köszönöm.

Greg eltűnt az ajtóban, Gabrielle pedig követte.

– Szóval ez a Gyengélkedő szárny?

Gabrielle bólintott.

– Nem úgy néz ki, mint egy kórházi terem.

– Valóban. Szerintem így nem olyan nyomasztó. Hidd el, diák koromban sok időt töltöttem itt.

Gregory meglepve nézett rá.

– Vonzom a bajt és a veszélyes helyzeteket. Legyen elég ennyi.

– Értem. Zsír! – vigyorgott. – Veled nem unalmas az élet, ugye?

Gabrielle csak elmosolyodott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Az az ajtó hova vezet?

– Óh, melyik? Várj...

Gregory lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett a szobába. Gabrielle ezt a kórteremből nyíló termet pihenő szobának rendezte be eredetileg, de rájött, hogy fantasztikus az akusztikája, így beszerzett egy gyönyörű zongorát a szoba közepére. Mellesleg hófehéret.

– Ez nagyon baró – nézett körbe a fiú.

A zongorán kívül a sarokba állítva egy ősöreg akusztikus gitár álldogált, egy hegedű a falra akasztva, és egy hárfa az ablaknál. Az egész szoba világos volt, a krémszínű kanapénak és a világos függönynek köszönhetően. A szobában emellett sok cserepes növény is helyet foglalt. Némelyik hatalmas virágokkal ékeskedett, más pedig nagy zöld levelekkel.

Gregory megcélozta a zongorát és végighúzta a kezét a tetején.

– Óhh, ez nagyon öreg, igazi antik darab, ugye?

Gabrielle bólintott.

– Te ezeken mind tudsz játszani?

– Hát... Valamennyire.

Gregory olyan hiszem-ha-látom arcot vágott, így a lány leült a zongora elé. Kérdőn nézett a fiúra, de az tanácstalanul nézett le rá.

A lány egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd pár pillanat múlva kezei kecsesen érintették a billentyűket.

Gregory elismerte, gyönyörűen játszott a lány, a dallam pedig felemelő volt. Megtörte a kastély csendjét, s tovább is elhallatszódott, mint hitték volna. Többen is felfigyeltek a szép dallamra.

A fiú csalódottan nézett a lányra, amikor abbahagyta.

– Ez mi volt?

– Für Elise. – A fiú értetlenül bámult rá. – Ludwig van Beethoven.

– Az a kutya?

– Nem, az a német zeneszerző.

– Jaa... Nagyon szépen játszol. – A fiú arcán elég nagy értetlenség látszott.

– Köszönöm. Tudod, a mi családunkban fontos volt a műveltség, mivel... – felsóhajtott – aranyvérű családból származom. Elég keményen vették ezt akkoriban.

– Ahha.

A továbbiakban Gregoryval egész jól elbeszélgettek, úgy össze-vissza. Gabrielle meglepődött.

_Ahhoz képest, hogy fűrészpor van ennek az izompacsirtának az agyában, egész jól el lehet vele beszélgetni._

Így hát a lány kellemesen csalódott.

– Óhh, bocsi de Lumpsluck már biztos keres. Megígértem neki, hogy segítek rendberakni a pincében a bájitaltantermet. Piton ízlése rányomta a bélyegét. Az a sok úszó micsoda...

– Persze, menj csak. Jó volt beszélgetni – mosolygott rá a lány, mire Gregory olyan nagy macsó pillantással nyugtázta a dolgot.

Miután a fiú eltűnt, Gabrielle egy jót kacagott. Szinte ki is ment a fejéből Trelawney jóslata. Ebédelni egész jó kedvűen sétált le, Sir Nicholas – azaz Félig Fej Nélküli Nick – kíséretében.

Lumpsluck professzor mosolyogva fogadta.

– Áh, látom már jobb kedved van. Gregory mesélte, milyen kellemes délelőttöt töltöttetek együtt.

Gabrielle kissé elpirult, majd bólintott. Majdnem mindenkinek kicsattanó jó kedve volt a szép időtől, kivéve a mellette ülő Pitont, aki elég mogorvának tűnt.

– Hol van Greg?

– Kicsit késni fog, ugyanis átvállalta az egész bájitaltanterem rendberakását. Nagyon rendes fiú, tudja, hogy az én vén csontjaim már nem igazán bírják a fizikai munkát.

– Na de professzor, hogy mondhat ilyet? Hol van maga a véntől... – csóválta a fejét a lány.

– Igaz, nem az a fontos, hogy hány év süvít el az ember feje fölött, az a fontos, hogy belül hány évesnek érezzük magunkat!

Gabrielle zavartan elmosolyodott.

_Hát, ha ez valóban igaz, akkor én körülbelül a nyolcvanas éveimet taposom_... sóhajtott.

A lány nem gondolta volna, hogy a mellette ülő mogorva alak is éppen ugyanezt gondolja saját magáról.

Az ebéd fenséges volt.

_Ha így folytatom, nem férek majd bele a ruháimba._

Így a desszertet megint kihagyta. Elhatározta, hogy ebéd után kimegy egyet lovagolni a kastély körül. Egy kis mozgás nem árt.

– Csak nem vigyázol a vonalaidra? – kérdezte gúnyosan Perselus.

– Képzeld el, hogy igenis vigyázok rá! Fontos az egészséges táplálkozás – válaszolta, s utánozta a bájitalmester mozdulatát: a mellkasa előtt összefonta a karját. Ezután Perselus hátradőlt a székén, a lány pedig követte. Szinte már el is felejtette, milyen az, amikor Perselus csúnyán néz. Most pedig nagyon is gyilkos szemekkel meredt rá. Bizonyára megszokta, hogy ilyenkor a diákjai visszavonulót fújnak, és sikítva rohannak el. De Gabrielle-nek eszébe se jutott abbahagyni.

– Gyerekes vagy – mordult rá.

– Te is.

Perselus készült felállni, de a lány megelőzte. Felpattant és elhagyta a termet.

A férfi morcosan utána indult. Senki se mert hozzászólni, mint általában.

Gabrielle szinte felrohant a lakosztályába, gyorsan átöltözött, és már száguldott is lefelé a lépcsőkön. Gregorynak, aki épp hozzá tartott, csak futólag köszönt. A fiú mindenesetre rendesen megbámulta. Hát, a lovaglónadrág meg a fehér blúz mindig megteszi a hatását. A csizmáról nem is beszélve.

Kint hét ágra tűzött a nap, kellemes édes illatot hordott a szél. A kastély gyönyörű volt a napsütésben, mint mindig.

Meglepődött, amikor Hagrid házához érve az ideiglenes karámnál Perselust látta meg, amint épp Dannsairt simogatja, és beszél hozzá. Direkt nem ment oda, inkább egyenesen a szerszámokért indult. Amikor kilépett, a férfi még mindig a fehér kancával foglalkozott, és mintha a lóra nyugtatólag hatott volna.

Gabrielle látszólag nem figyelt rájuk, magához hívta Sky-t, a fekete fríz lovát. Befogta, majd kivezette a karámból. Ezután kikötötte egy cölöphöz, majd alapos kezelésbe vette, ugyanis a gyönyörű fekete ló szőre most sokkal inkább tűnt szürkének, mintsem ébenfeketének.

– Jaj, te! Mondtam már neked, hogy ne koszold ennyire össze magad – csóválta a fejét, miközben sárdarabokat vakart le a ló hátáról. – Tudom, hogy biztos élvezetes a sárban hempergés, de megpróbálnád néha a sárfürdőt hanyagolni?

A ló prüszkölt egyet, mintha értené, és dobálta a fejét.

– Gondoltam... – mosolygott.

Mire végzett a csutakolással, addigra a fáradt Gregory is leérkezett a kastélyból, Lumpsluck professzor kíséretében.

Perselus, aki ezalatt még mindig Dannsairral foglalkozott, észre se vette őket. Egész különös érzése támadt a kancával szemben. Mintha hívogatná, csábítaná őt a hátára. Igaz, nagyon rég lovagolt, de azért nem volt teljesen oda ezért a sportágért.

– Na mi az? Megjött az ihlet? – nézett rá Gregory kíváncsian.

– Perselus régen lovagolt – mosolygott szelíden Gabrielle, aki eközben Sky-t teljes harci felszerelésbe öltöztette.

– Valóban, drága fiam? Akkor akár el is kísérhetnéd a hölgyet. Veszélyes egyedül császkálni, még ha a Roxfort területén is van az ember – tette hozzá fontoskodóan Lumpsluck.

_Ha tudná mennyire..._ Morgott magában a bájitalmester. _Bizonyára el se tudják képzelni, hogy én vagyok itt a legnagyobb fenyegetéssel mindenkire... elvégre meg vagyok bélyegezve, halálfaló vagyok, a Sötét nagyúr bizalmasa._

– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Dannsair nincs jó passzban mostanában, nagyon szeszélyes.

– Ugyan már! Nők! – vigyorgott Gregory. – Egy erős férfi kéz alatt mindegyik megpuhul.

Gabrielle tátott szájjal bámult rá. Érdekes, hogy így gondolja.

– Ha úgy gondolod, akkor csak tessék – mondta cinikusan Piton. – Szerintem a nők sokkal többet érdemelnek egy kemény kéznél.

– Bármilyen fúriát meg lehet hódítani, csak elhatározottság kérdése. – Elég nagy meggyőződés volt Gregory hangjában.

– Hát, nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele – morogta Piton lenézően –, de engem a nők tiszteletére tanítottak hajdan. Sokkal többre képesek, mint gondolod, bugyuta barátom – tette hozzá, miután elég mélyen a fiú arcába fúrta tekintetét.

Gabrielle meggyőződése volt, hogy Perselus az okklumencia segítségével merült el Greg gondolataiban.

– Ugyanmár! Mi lenne, ha a nézeteinket egy finom vajsör és egy adag cukrozott ananász mellett beszélnénk meg? Mi úgyis Roxmortsba indultunk, nemde Gregory? Mi lenne, ha szórakoznánk egy kicsit?

Gabrielle bizonytalanul lépett egyik lábáról a másikra.

– Hát végül is…

– Naa, tök jó lesz – biztosította a fiú, aki egy cseppet se zavartatta magát az előbbi eszmecsere miatt.

A lány most Perselusra nézett.

– Úgyis bájital-hozzávalókért indultam – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.

Lumpsluck nagyon megörült a társaságnak. Miközben nyújtózott egyet, hatalmas pocakja eléggé próbára tette a talárja gombjait.

– Nos, akkor indulhatunk is. Ne várakoztassuk meg Madam Rosmertát. A drágának már reggel üzentem, hogy tiszteletemet teszem nála.

Gabrielle egy könnyed mozdulattal paripája hátán termett, amivel Greg újabb vizslató pillantását nyerte el.

– Ha megbocsátanak, akkor én egy kicsit előre indulok – jegyezte meg Gabrielle mosolyogva, ugyanis a lovának nagyon mehetnékje volt. Rázta a fejét, idegesen lépkedett egyik lábáról a másikra.

A pálcáját a csizmája szárába rejtette, majd egy pillanat alatt elnyargalt. A fekete paripa, mintha ágyúból lőtték volna ki, csak úgy szelte a levegőt, egyre nagyobb távolságot hagyva a gyaloglók és közte.

Lumpsluck fejcsóválva nézett utána.

– Óvatosabb is lehetne. Ezek az állatok hatalmasak és megbízhatatlanok. Ezekben a vészterhes időkben nem szabadna ennyire…

Perselus nem hallotta az öreg további beszédét, ugyanis teljesen gondolataiba mélyedt. Gépiesen lépkedett Lumpsluck mellett, mígnem a vadkanos kapunál találták magukat. Gabrielle már ott várt rájuk, és Hagriddal csevegett. Nagyjából, így a ló hátán ülve érte fel a vadőrt.

Mikor melléjük értek, Piton csak biccentett Hagridnak, Greg viszont elég nagy érdeklődéssel méregette a kollégát.

– Óh, mi még nem is találkoztunk! – nézett az óriás a bámuló fiúra.

– Valóban. Hagrid, ő itt Gregory Winbolt, Lumpsluck professzor segédje ebben a tanévben.

– Örvendek – fogott kezet vele, amihez iszonyatos csontropogtató érzés társult.

– Ő itt Rubeus Hagrid. A Roxfort vadőre és egyben a legendás lények gondozása tanár.

– Félóriás vagyok – tette hozzá Hagrid, hogy elejét vegye Gregory kérdésének.

– Áh, értem. Baró! – vigyorodott el a fiú.

– Kérem? – nézett rá csodálkozva a vadőr. – Na mindegy. Szóval holnap nem leszek itt, úgyhogy reggel meg tudnád etetni a hippogriffet és a thesztrálokat? Nagy segítség lenne – fordult újra a lányhoz.

– Persze, ez csak természetes – mosolygott Gabrielle.

A vadkanos kapu időközben hangos nyikorgással utat engedett nekik, Piton jóvoltából. Miután mindannyian elköszöntek Hagridtól, és már a kapun túl álldogáltak, a férfi újra rákoppintott a kapura, mire az engedelmesen bezárult, majd kékes fénnyel felizzott.

– Őrület, hogy itt mennyi minden van! – áradozott Gregory. – És még azt hittem, a Durmstrang a legjobb varázslóképző a világon.

– Valóban, ebben az iskolában a diákok életük legszebb éveit tölthetik. Izgalmas, kalandokkal teli éveket... – somolygott Lumpsluck. – Az első sikeres varázslattól az első szerelemig, a sikeres RAVASZ vizsgák utáni bálig, itt élnek át mindent. Egykor jómagam is nagyon nehéz szívvel hagytam el az iskolát, és most még nehezebb volt ellenállni a hívásnak – nosztalgiázott Lumpsluck.

Az idős varázsló szóval tartotta a társaságot egész idő alatt, amíg meg nem pillantották Roxmorts faluját. Régi tanítványairól áradozott, akik ma nagy emberek, meg hogy milyen jól kiérzi, hogyha valaki sokra viheti.

– Nagyon szép állat. Furcsa lovagolni? – nézett fel a lányra Gregory.

– Nem, szerintem a világ legtermészetesebb dolga… akár mint a seprűn repülés – mosolyodott el.

– Kipróbálhatom? Tudod, csak hogy legyen hasonlítási alapom. A seprűlovaglás már jól megy, hisz tudod, apám…

– Nem bánom, gyere! – adta be a derekát a lány, s megállította unottan sétáló lovát. Kezet nyújtott a fiúnak, s az a harmadik próbálkozásra nagy nehezen felmászott valahogy Gabrielle mögé.

– Atyaég, ez de magas! Azt hittem sokkal alacsonyabb… érdekes! – vigyorgott zavartan.

Lumpsluck és Piton párosa észre se vette eddig, hogy társaik lemaradtak kissé. Perselus torpant meg először, majd hátranézve jót derült magában a fiú bénázásán.

– Ne hozzak egy létrát? Ahogy látom nagy szükséged lenne rá – morogta oda neki a bájitalmester.

Lumpsluck és Piton figyelemmel kísérte, amint a lány oldalba bökte csizmája szárával a lovat, hogy indulásra bírja, azonban Greg kis híján elsőre lefordult.

– Nyugi, csak kapaszkodj! Érezd a ritmusát…

– Mégis mibe?

– Légy kreatív! – A megjegyzést Gabrielle cinikusnak szánta, ez viszont a visszájára sült el.

– Ahogy gondolod! – Ezzel két izmos karjával átölelte Gabrielle derekát, s hozzásimult. Állát a lány vállára helyezte, s a fülébe suttogott. – Így tényleg jobb…

Gabrielle kissé zavarba jött, ugyanis férfi hozzá ennyire közel már rég volt. A másik test melege, és illata… utoljára tizenhét évesen volt hasonló helyzettel dolga. Hogy zavarát leplezze, elkezdte a fiúnak magyarázni az alapvető dolgokat a lovaglásról, az meg érdeklődést színlelve hallgatta. Egy jó dolog volt ebben a srácban, és az az, hogy nagyon jó hallgatóközönség, szinte csak úgy itta a szavait.

Perselus kárörvendő arckifejezése undok fintorba fordult. Lelki szemei előtt Gregoryt legszívesebben szétátkozta volna. Azért ilyet már hogy engedhet meg magának?

Lumpsluck jóízűen felkacagott, majd valami olyat mondott, ami „Bezzeg az én időmben..." mondattal kezdődött.

– Szánalmas… – morgott félhangosan Perselus.

– Ezt neked is ki kell próbálnod! – Greg mint egy fellelkesült kisgyerek, úgy nézett le rá.

Gabrielle oldalra nézett, ahol Greg arca került a látóterébe egész közelről, meg egy másik arc, ami teljesen eltért a közelebbitől. Perselusra nézett, majd a szemeit forgatta, amivel kivívott egy kis szájszélrándulást a férfinél.

A Három Seprű nevű fogadóhoz érve Gabrielle végre megszabadult a rá tapadó Gregorytól, aki Lumpsluck hívására utánasietett.

– Már el is felejtettem, hogy néz ki ez a falu. Az égbetörő háztetők, a hólepte hegycsúcsok, Madam Rosmerta finom vajsöre… hmm. Annyira jó lehet, hogy te már egy ideje a Roxfortban tanítasz. Bármikor lejöhetsz egyet sétálni.

– Hidd el, amilyen hosszú az év, én még csak meg se környékezem a falut. Csak ha a kölykök kimenőt kapnak, és akkor azért felügyelni kell őket, mint házvezető tanár.

Perselus lesegítette a lányt a lóról, Gabrielle meg egy mosollyal megköszönte.

– Házvezető tanár?

Perselus bólintott, majd együtt beléptek a kocsma ajtaján. A férfi persze udvariasan ajtót nyitott neki, amivel egy kis pírt varázsolt a lány arcára.

Mindig nagyon nagy volt a forgalom itt. Sokan sürögtek forogtak az asztalok körül, baráti társaságok nevettek hangosan e falak között. Azonban most meg kellett lepődniük. Alig pár asztalnál ültek csak, és meglehetősen csöndben beszélgettek egymással az emberek.

Miután rendeltek maguknak egy italt, a kandallóhoz közeli asztalnál telepedtek meg. Lumpsluckot és Gregoryt semerre se látták.

– Biztos megrendeli az öreg a szokásos italkészletét az évre hátul – biccentett a raktárba vezető ajtó felé Piton.

– Lehet. És a szokásos cukrozott ananász se hiányozhat – mosolyodott el a lány. – Fura, hogy pár dolog sosem fog változni. Akárcsak ez a hely. Még mindig ugyanolyan, mint tizenvalahány évvel ezelőtt. És milyen tanárként sétálni a kastélyban? – terelte más vizekre a témát.

Perselus kicsit habozott, mielőtt válaszolt.

– Semmi érdekes. Sok rosszcsont gyerek, és nagyon kevés tehetséges. Nagyon nehéz találni olyat, akit érdemes is tanítani.

– Túlságosan magasak az elvárásaid, azt gondolom. Biztosan vannak „ragyogó elmék", akárcsak régen.

Perselus csóválta a fejét.

– Már semmi se olyan, mint régen. Ezek nem tisztelnek senkit és semmit.

– Akárcsak mi régen, vagy már elfelejtetted?

Gabrielle tekintete a távolba révedt. Elgondolkodásából csak a mogorva pincérnő zökkentette ki, aki lehelyezte, vagy inkább ledobta az asztalra a vajsörös korsókat.

– Dumbledore elvitt magával egy Főnix Rendje találkozóra. – Az utolsó pár szót csak némán tátogta.

– Ezt ne itt.

– Csak arra akartam kilyukadni, hogy megismerkedtem ott több diákkal is.

– Öhm, az Aranyifjúval is, ha jól sejtem. – Annyi megvetés volt a hangjában, hogy a lány megbotránkozott.

– Igen, és szerintem nagyon kedves fiú. Akárcsak Lily. Tiszta Lily, bár a kinézete az apjáé.

Perselus arcvonásai megkeményedtek. Nem szólt semmit, csak lassan kortyolt egyet a vajsöréből.

– Az a Granger lány kissé szétszórt volt… Jaj hát és az a két Weasley iker. Nagyon tehetségesek lehetnek. Mindenki csak a találmányaikról áradozik. A minisztérium is használja a termékeiket. – Az utóbbit megint súgta.

– Valóban? Hát igen, ők érdeklődtek is a bájitalmesterség iránt. Egyszer titokban kísérleteztek a laborban, és rajtakaptam őket… Ha az öreg Lumpsluck hamarabb tért volna vissza a nyugállományból, biztos a gyűjteménye ékkövének tartotta volna őket.

A lány kortyolt egyet a fenséges italból, s pár pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Perselus ezalatt arra lett figyelmes, hogy hosszú évek óta csak most beszélget normálisan egy emberrel. Persze, Dumbledore-ral nagyon sok eszmecserét folytatott már, de azért ez mégis más. Baráti a hangnem és felszabadultabb.

– Jól vagy? – nézett rá a lány vizslató pillantással.

– Csak elgondolkodtam.

– Sokszor teszed mostanában. Tudnám, mi mindenen tudsz annyit gondolkodni. Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak belelátnék mások fejébe…

Erre a férfi gunyorosan elhúzta a száját. Neki ez természetes…

– Ha foglalkoznál az okklumenciával, akkor ez számodra is lehetségessé válna.

– Tudod, hogy nem szeretem az ilyen dolgokat…

– Milyen?

– Sötét. – A lány kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

– Mit tudsz te a sötét mágiáról… – dőlt hátra a székén a férfi.

– Sajnos egyre többet, bár téged sose tudnálak lekörözni… amint hallom, közelebb vagy hozzá, mint a Chudley Csúzlik a tabella aljához…

A lány arca elsötétedett, hangjában egy cseppnyi aggodalom, félelem és megvetés elegye hallatszott.

Perselus szólásra nyitotta a száját, de aztán meggondolta magát. Dumbledore szavaira gondolt, amit a barátokkal kapcsolatban mondott. Ekkor mintha megtisztult volna az elméje. Mi van, ha a lányt azért szervezte be, hogy őrá támaszkodjon? Töprengve nézett egy kevés ideig a vajsörös korsójára, majd felemelte a fejét.

– Nem értheted ezt. – Alaposan megrágva ejtette ki a száján.

– Elmagyarázhatnád – felelte a lány dacosan, s közelebb hajolt az asztalon keresztül.

– Nem tartozik rád, magánügy. Úgy látom, a szokásod, hogy beleütöd az orrod mások dolgába, még mindig ugyanolyan idegesítő.

A lány összevont szemöldökkel pislogott párat, majd csalódottan visszacsusszant a székére. Tekintetét lesütötte, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen a másikra néznie.

Szemeit könnyek égették, tudta a férfinek igaza van, pedig most csak kedves akart lenni. Egy régi baráttól ezek a szavak jobban fájtak, mint bárki mástól. Magában hangos önmarcangolásba kezdett. Beharapta alsó ajkát és üres tekintettel meredt maga elé.

_Valóban, mi közöm hozzá? Idegesítő vagyok… hát igen ez van… de én nem akarok olyan lenni… mennyi hiba van még bennem? Rosszabb vagyok, mint egy… mint egy… _Kereste magában a megfelelő szavakat.

Perselus nem akarta megbántani őt, a szavak csak úgy megszokásból kicsusszantak belőle. Nézte a lányt, amint az falfehéren bámul maga elé, sőt egy pillanatra mintha könnycsepp csillogott volna a szemében. Régen ilyen helyzetben a lány visszavágott volna valamilyen frappáns beszólással.

Úgy látszik, az évek hosszú során gyökerestül megváltozott a lelkülete. Érzékeny lett. Ezt pár évvel ezelőtt lehetetlennek titulálta volna, természetellenesnek.

Felsóhajtott, s odahajolt a lányhoz.

Jól látta, a szeméből egy árva könnycsepp gördült le.

– Csak nem sírsz? – nézett elképedve.

– Dehogy, csak valami belement a szemembe. Ez az átkozott por…

– Igen, valóban nagyon poros itt a levegő. – Ezzel egy pici mosolyt csalt a szép arcra.

Kezét a lányéra helyezte, és kicsit megrázta, hogy figyeljen rá.

– Figyelj, én… ez…

Ekkor meglátta, amint Lumpsluck és Gregory jókedvűen feléjük tartanak. Azonnal elhúzódott a lánytól, s újra mogorva ábrázatot öltött.

A vén professzorék olyan jól szórakoztak, hogy az ebédet is Roxmorts-ban költötték el.

Elsőként Gabrielle hagyta el a színes társaságot, mondván a lova már biztos fáradt. Azután kis idővel Perselus is elindult a bájital-hozzávalókért az egyik boltba.

Egyedül indult el a faluból, a napsütötte felhajtón, immár több különleges hozzávalóval a zsebében. A fák kellemes árnyékot vetettek a dűlő útra. A földön észrevette a monoton patanyomokat. A madarak csicsergésén és a szél zúgásán kívül semmi más nem hallatszott a környéken. Nyugalom volt, akárcsak a kastély területén.

Meglepetésére a vadőrkunyhó melletti kifutóban Gabrielle épp Dannsairon lovagolt. A kanca kissé idegesnek tűnt, de a lány kitartó volt vele. Különböző gyakorlatokat hajtottak végre, az erős koncentrálás miatt egészen kipirult az arca. Franciául mondott néha-néha valamit a lónak.

Perselus nem állt meg, felsétált a kastélyba. Dumbledore irodája felé vette az irányt.

– Csokibéka – vetette oda az ajtót őrző kőszörnynek, amely engedelmesen félreugrott.

Fekete talárja hangtalanul suhant utána.

– Csodálatos munkát végeztél, fiam! – állapította meg Dumbledore, miközben szénfekete ujjait nézegette a magasba emelve. – Már nem is fáj annyira, sőt még mozgatni is tudom. – Bizonyítékként intett egyet a magas alak felé.

Piton arckifejezése az undor, szánalom, és lenézés elegyét vette fel.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy ennyire élvezni fogja, akkor nemcsak a kézfejébe zárom – morgott a bájitalmester.

Dumbledore, mint aki meg sem hallotta, tovább nézegette a kezét.

– Erre az egy évre még szükségem van, hogy minden szálat elvarrjak, és biztosítsam Harry életben maradásának feltételeit.

Piton mély megvetéssel felhorkantott.

– A Kiválasztott elveszett lesz maga nélkül. Potter képességeit ismerve a Sötét Nagyúrnak nem lesz vele nehéz dolga.

– Nem lesz elveszve, dehogyis, hisz az egész Rend biztosítani fogja, és – az igazgató itt kicsi hatásszünetet tartott, és mélykék szemeit Perselus arcába fúrta – itt leszel neki te, Perselus.

Pitont áramütésként érték a szavak. Arckifejezése a felháborodottság és az értetlenség között ingázott. Végül dühösen rátenyerelt az igazgató asztalára, és közel hajolt az idős mágushoz.

– Soha! – sziszegte. – Soha többé… Hogy képzeli? – hápogott. – Hogy képzeli, hogy az életem fölött döntsön?! Az én életem… – Perselus arcán immár keserves fájdalom látszódott.

Dumbledore kitartóan nézte a férfit, ami azt elgondolkodásra késztette.

_Életem... Mikor volt valaha nekem saját életem? Egész idő alatt csak mások parancsait teljesítgettem, minden percemet kitölti a kémkedés._

Az idős mágus látta, hogy a férfi szemében milyen zavarodottság vett erőt. Megértette a felháborodását.

– Ülj le – szólt csendesen Dumbledore.

Perselus pár pillanatnyi habozás után rárogyott az ülőalkalmatosságra.

– Csak báb vagyok. Egy egyszerű marionettbábu, ami groteszk módon összecsuklik, ha nem rendelkeznek fölötte. – Perselus ezt inkább csak önmagának morogta, Dumbledore viszont tökéletesen hallotta.

– Sajnálom, hogy így gondolod. Sokkal többre vagy képes, mint gondolnád. – Az igazgató odalépett hozzá, és ép kezével megszorította a férfi vállát. – Bár az igaz, hogy nem szabadna önsajnálatba menekülnöd, sokkal inkább a tettek mezejére léphetnél.

– Szegüljek ellen a parancsoknak? – horkantott fel Piton gúnyosan.

– Nem ezt mondtam, de ha így értelmezed…

– Mégis hogy értelmezzem? – bukott ki a kérdés a férfiből. Hangja csendes volt immár, csendes, de cinizmussal teli.

Dumbledore fáradt mosollyal nekidőlt az íróasztala szélének, egyenesen Perselus elé.

– Tudom, mi célból ajánlotta fel neki a munkát – szólt csendesen a bájitalmester, s ezt követően kitartóan figyelte társát. – Úgyse fog sikerülni a terve – tette hozzá egy kicsit később.

Dumbledore idegesítő, mindentudó mosollyal nézett le rá. Félhold szemüvegén megcsillant a gyertyák keltette fény.

– Alábecsülöd az emberi érzelmeket, pedig te ismerhetnéd ezeknek az erejét a legjobban.

Perselus gyilkos pillantással illette az igazgatót. Rossz emlékeket idézett fel benne, melyektől igyekezett megválni.

– Potter sose fog bennem annyira megbízni, hogy az életét a kezembe adja.

– Úgy gondolom, arra nem is lesz szükség. A fiúnak megadom a kezdő löketet, a te feladatod csak az lesz, hogy egyengesd az útját. Harrynek nem muszáj róla tudnia, amíg el nem jön a megfelelő pillanat. És – tette hozzá az igazgató, mert Perselus épp közbe akart vágni –, az a pillanat el fog jönni.

Perselusnak ezernyi kérdés cikázott a fejében. Mindegyik a jövővel volt kapcsolatos. Nagyon is úgy érezte, hogy az igazgató minden feladatát őrá akarja majd ruházni. Akárcsak Potter ajnározását.

– Honnan fogom tudni, hogy elérkezett a megfelelő pillanat?

Dumbledore tűnődve nézett rá egy ideig, majd hátat fordított neki, és visszaült a helyére.

– Hidd el, megérzed. Kortársaid többségénél bölcsebb vagy, annyi mindent átéltél már. Rendületlenül megbízom benned, tudom, hogy jól fogsz cselekedni. Ha lennének gyermekeim, azt kívánnám, bárcsak ilyen bátor emberek lennének, mint te, Perselus.

Ahogy az igazgató kiejtette a nevét, annyi melegség és tisztelet volt benne. Hirtelen hatalmas rokonszenvet érzett a mágus iránt.

Gondolatokkal teljes csend telepedett közéjük. Perselus az előbb hallottakon rágódott, míg társa apró mosollyal az ajkán fürkészte az arcát.

Valamivel nyugodtabban szólalt meg.

– Azt hallottam, ezévben aurorokat küld a Minisztérium a kastély védelmére.

Dumbledore lassan bólintott.

– Igen, valóban szokatlan figyelmesség tőlük. A holnapi nap folyamán maga a Mágiaügyi Miniszter is tiszteletét teszi nálunk, megint – somolyogta. – De óva intelek. Az aurorok nem foghatnak gyanút a kémtevékenységedről.

– Ha a Sötét Nagyúr hívat, azonnal mennem kell.

– Tudom. Ezért mostanában jó lenne, ha többet sétálnál a kastélyon kívül. Úgy nem lenne annyira feltűnő, amikor elhagyod a birtokot.

Perselus bólintott.

– És jó lenne, ha a mardekárosaid körmére néznél. Sokkal jobban oda kell majd figyelned rájuk, nehogy bajba keveredjenek.

– Tudom. A diákjaimnak eddig is mindig feltétel nélkül elérhető voltam, bármikor, bárhol. Úgy tervezem, ezévben még jobban közelebb kerülök hozzájuk. Sokak családját ismerem, nagyon kevés az a gyerek, akinek a szülei nincsenek a Nagyúr szolgálatában.

– Bölcs döntés, nagyon bölcs. Ezévben azt szeretném, ha a diákok jobban összemelegednének. Igaz, hogy ehhez nem segítenek hozzá a kviddicsmeccsek, de sebaj. Egy kis egészséges versengés nem árt. Mindazonáltal megbeszéltem McGalagony professzorral, hogy lesz egy karácsonyi kis ünnepségünk, és egy Valentin napi bálunk. A hetedikeseknek persze megrendezzük a Végzősök Bálját az év végén. Jó lesz a közös kikapcsolódás. Ezeket megelőzhetné majd egy kis táncoktatás is. Szerintem nagy sikernek örvendene az ötlet a lányok körében. Kevesebb kétballábas partnerük lehetne – mosolygott.

Perselus kedvelte a bálokat. Egy okból kifolyólag. Ilyenkor szétrebbenthette az egymást faló párocskákat, elkaphatta az italozgató kamaszokat. Kedvére osztogathatta a büntetőfeladatokat.

Az igazgató a zsebórájára nézett.

– Hogy elszaladt az idő! Viszont még egy dologra időt kell szakítanunk. Azt mondtad a múltkor, hogy Tudjukki érdeklődik Gabrielle után. Nos, úgy gondolom, mérlegelnünk kellene ennek fontosságát.

– Elég fontosnak tűnt számára – szögezte le Piton. – Információkat akar a lányról, mihamarabb.

– Értesítenünk kellene őt.

– Megijesztenénk – vetette oda Perselus.

– Mégis úgy gondolom, fontos lenne erről tudnia. Veszély fenyegeti. Bár nem tudom, miért olyan fontos számára a lány.

– Tudjukki azt hiszi, hogy ez egy csel a maga részéről. Hogy ő fontos lehet a háborúban, talán… talán azt hiszi, hogy valamilyen különös képességgel bír – tűnődött félhangosan a férfi.

– Gabrielle szülei a hívei voltak, nemde? Ha megtudná, hogy az a lány tért vissza, aki egykor megtagadta szolgálatait neki, még nagyobb veszélyben forogna.

– Viszont ha hamis információkkal szolgálok neki, és kiderül – ami elég valószínű, ugyanis Draco biztos nem ülne ölbe tett kézzel –, akkor elvesztené a belém vetett bizalmát, sőt, az még a jobbik eset lenne, ha azt hinné, hogy maga nem bízik bennem eléggé ahhoz, hogy megosztja velem az igazi információkat. Ha viszont rájönne, hogy csak elhallgatom előle… megölne – ejtette ki a száján szárazon. – Nem mintha annyira félteném az irhámat, én nem vagyok gyáva, mint Karkarov volt.

– Nehéz ügy, nehéz ügy. És a ti kapcsolatotokról nem tud?

– Kapcsolatunkról?

– Igen. Gabriellel régebben eléggé jó barátok voltatok. Kötve hiszem, hogy Lucius vagy bármelyik másik évfolyamtársatok ezt meg ne említette volna neki irigységből.

Perselus ellenkezni akart, de az igazgató leintette.

– Nagyon sok irigyetek volt, higgy nekem. Bárki odaadta volna mindenét azért, hogy az a lány úgy nézzen rá, mint ahogy rád nézett. Gabrielle nővére is tanúja volt ennek, de vele egyelőre nem kell számolnunk, úgy tudom, az Azkaban lakója.

Perselus meglepődött. _Hogy sokan irigyelték azt, ahogy Gabrielle rám nézett? Mért, hogy nézett rám? _Nézett nagyot a férfi. _Igaz, hogy évfolyamunk egyik legszebb lánya volt, bár Lily szerintem vetekedhetett volna vele._

– Szerintem nyugodtan áruld el neki, hogy Gabrielle az, aki visszatért. Amíg a lány a kastélyban tartózkodik, addig nem eshet bántódása. Mindenesetre… figyeld Voldemort reakcióját. Mondj igazat, de a fontosabb dolgokat…

– Hallgassam el előle. Értettem.

– Én azon a véleményen vagyok, hogy mondjuk el a lánynak, de ha te úgy gondolod, hogy még nincs itt az ideje, akkor a feladat majd rád hárul később – biccentett Dumbledore.

Perselus lassan bólintott.

– Mostmár abba kell hagynunk, vár a vacsora.

– Én ma inkább a lakosztályomban szeretném elkölteni. Ez a nap eléggé lefárasztott.

– Aludj egyet, rád fér. Elvégre holnaptól megkezdődik a munka.

Perselus felkelt, majd az ajtó felé vette az irányát.

– Még egy kérdés. Ha Hagrid holnap nem lesz jelen, akkor ki kíséri az elsősöket a kastélyba?

– Ezt már megbeszéltem McGalagonnyal. Ő szívesen átvállalta a gólyák terelgetését.

Perselus bólintott, majd eltűnt az ajtóban.

A folyosók az ürességtől kongtak, csak a Nagyterem közelében ólálkodtak házimanók. Perselus egyre kimerültebbnek érezte magát, minden egyes porcikája ellenkezett a további mozgás iránt. Nagy nehezen elvonszolta magát a lakosztályáig.

A tükörbe inkább bele se nézett, lezuhanyozott, majd gondolkodás nélkül az ágya felé indult. Az ágyba szinte beledőlt, s lehajtott egy fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt. Jólesőn felsóhajtott, majd egy kis idő múltán elnyomta az álom.


	9. 9 Diákok és más furcsaságok

A Roxfortban ébredőket esős idő keltette. A Nagyterem mennyezete hol borult időt sejtetett, hol bágyadt napfénybe burkolta a reggelizőket.

Gabrielle reggel egyszerű farmernadrágot öltött magára egy világoskék blúzzal. Semmi kedve sem volt hozzá, hogy egész évben talárban mászkáljon. Túlságosan hozzászokott a mugli öltözékhez.

Blúzát megigazította, miután leült a helyére a tanári asztalhoz. Kezébe vette a Reggeli Próféta egy friss példányát, majd unottan rágcsálni kezdett egy megvajazott pirítóst. A teremben csak egymaga volt, így elég nagy visszhangot keltett, amint foga alatt ropogott a kétszersült. Átfutotta az újság első oldalát, ami csakugyan elszomorító híreket tartalmazott. Számtalan eltűnésről volt szó benne. Gabrielle letette az újságot, majd gondterhelten nézett körül az üres teremben. Gondolta, hogy ez az év sem lesz problémamentes. A hírek ugyanis hozzá is eljutottak, hogy Harry Potter micsoda kalandokat tudhat magáénak.

_Biztosan készül itt valami... _tűnődött magában. _Elvégre biztosan nem viccből biztosítja majd a Roxfort védelmét egy csomó bűbáj és auror._

Kollégái lassan elkezdtek szálingózni a terembe. McGalagonyon lázas izgalom lett úrrá. A történések középpontjába került. Mindenki egyeztetett, tervezgetett, pergamentekercs-halmokat hoztak, vittek. Gabrielle meg csak ült, és bámulta a többieket. McGalagony idegesen zuttyant le mellé.

– Nem látta Albust? Azt hittem, már itt van.

– Nem, még nem.

– Lassan megérkeznek az aurorok, őket is fogadni kell majd. Emellett minden tanárnak és alkalmazottnak a vadkanos kapuhoz kell gyűlnie a reggeli után – sorolta a boszorkány.

– A vadkanos kapuhoz? Minek?

– Albus említette még tegnap. Sejtésem az van, de biztosan jómagam se tudom. Emellett még az elsősöket is a kastélyba kell kísérnem, aztán a beosztási ceremóniát levezényelni. – A boszorkány gondterhelten sóhajtott. – Bár, meg kell mondjam, örülök, hogy Hagrid nem ér rá. Nagyon szeretem nézni a kis gólyák izgalomtól csillogó ábrázatát, amikor először pillantják meg a kastélyt.

McGalagony arca szinte kivirult, s boldogan mosolyodott el. Nagyon szerette a kisebb gyerekeket, bár neki sajnos nem adatott meg, hogy sajátjai legyenek.

– Én is szeretem a kisgyerekeket – nézett a mellette ülő boszorkányra. – Valahogy átragad rám a jókedvük és az életörömük.

McGalagony teljes meglepettséggel nézett rá.

Gabrielle egy szelíd mosollyal felállt, és a terem végében levő hatalmas ajtó felé vette az irányt.

Az ajtón kilépve majdnem egy magas alaknak ütközött.

– Bocsánat – nézett fel az ősz mágusra.

– Jaj, röstellem, rossz helyen állok – válaszolta Dumbledore.

A lány teljes döbbenettel nézett körül. Az előcsarnokban csaknem negyven ember tömörült. Magas, testes férfiak sora.

Dumbledore mellett egy alacsony férfi állt, a mágiaügyi miniszter. Oroszlánszerű sörénnyel szegélyezett fejét könnyedén fel lehetett ismerni. Nemrég a Reggeli Próféta címlapján díszelgett a bizarr alak.

Furcsa, fürkésző szemeivel úgy bámult a lányra, mintha minden egyes porcikájába bele akarna látni.

– Rufus Scrimgeour – biccentett az alak.

– Gabrielle Moonlight – nyújtott a lány udvariasan kezet.

A férfi a gondolataiba merült pár pillanatra, majd arcára furcsa, állatias kifejezés ült ki.

– Moonlight… Csak nem egy halálfaló-palánta? – nézett a lány kezére undorral, majd az arcára. Természetesen a felé nyújtott kezet figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Gabrielle megbotránkozva nézett rá, majd visszahúzta a kezét.

– Ugyan már, Rufus. Miss Moonlight a bizalmamat élvezi, és annyi köze Voldemorthoz, mint a trágyagránátnak a citromporhoz.

A miniszter mindenesetre nem volt erről meggyőződve.

Gabrielle kis idő múltán egy ismerős talársuhogást hallott, majd érezte, hogy valaki mellélépett. Kezét a lány bal alkarjára helyezte, és azt a miniszter felé nyújtotta, miközben felhúzta a blúz ujját.

Természetesen semmi mást nem láthatott rajta a miniszter, mint a finom napbarnított bőrét.

Perselus arca kifejezéstelen volt, csak a szemeiben lehetett észrevenni némi undort. Majd miután a miniszter rendesen megszemlélte a kezet, Perselus lágyan elengedte. Az alacsony férfi úgy tűnt, nem hisz tulajdon szemének.

A miniszter leplezetlen undorral és ellenszenvvel méregette a Gabrielle mellett álló magas férfit.

– A magáét inkább ne is mutassa, Piton. – Úgy ejtette ki a nevét, mintha valami nagyon undorító dolog lenne. – Az egyik cella már csak magára vár… – acsargott.

Gabrielle azt hitte, hogy Perselus eszét vesztve ráveti magát a köpcös alakra, azonban a férfi csak szenvtelenül állta a másik pillantását.

– Nem tudom, minek állok a rendelkezésére ennyi aurorral, amikor maga ilyen embereket alkalmaz – intett fejével kettőjük felé, tudomást se véve róluk.

– Aggodalmaid feleslegesek. Feltétlen bizalmamat élvezik. Tudom, mit miért teszek.

– Azt kétlem. – Scrimgeour hátat fordított nekik, majd az aurorok közé lépett. Hevesen magyarázni kezdett, majd útjára engedte társait.

– A vadkanos kapunál találkozunk – küldött egy fáradt mosolyt feléjük az igazgató, majd belépett a Nagyterembe.

Az aurorok kezdtek szétszóródni, mindegyikük elindult egy-egy irányba a kastély szíve felé.

Gabrielle szerencsétlenül állt a bájitalmester mellett egy darabig.

_Az biztos, hogy a Reggeli Próféta címlapján szimpatikusabbnak tűnt. Miért kell minden embert egy kalap alá venni?!_

– Bunkó… – morgott félhangosan Perselus, miközben a miniszter eltűnt a Nagyterembe vezető ajtó mögött.

– Nem mész reggelizni? – kérdezte a lány bágyadtan.

– Elment az étvágyam.

Több auror az udvar felé vette az irányt. Egy kivált közülük, és odalépett Gabrielle-hez.

– Szia – intett a fiatal boszorkány. – Emlékszem még rám?

– Nymphadora ugye?

– Inkább Tonks.

– Persze, Tonks. Hogyhogy itt vagy?

– Hát, iderendeltek. Én ezen a héten Roxmortsban ügyelek. A vonatállomáson. Többünket is iderendeltek a Rendből – tette hozzá halkan.

Gabrielle zavart mosollyal nézte az őszhajú fiatal boszorkányt.

– Rohannom kell. Már a helyemen kéne lennem.

Tonks bágyadt integetés közben elrohant. A lány mosolyogva nézett utána.

– Szerelmes – jegyezte meg halkan. – Emellett szomorúnak tűnik.

– A kettő általában kéz a kézben jár – motyogta Piton alig hallhatóan.

– Nem mindig.

Csöndbe burkolózva indultak ki az udvarra. Egyáltalán nem volt olyan szép idő, mint tegnap. Felhők takarták el a türkizkék eget. A nap sugarai gyengék voltak, melegüket alig lehetett érezni. Gabrielle fázósan húzta össze magán a blúzát, bár nem lett tőle melege. Most az egyszer irigyelte a mellette lépkedő magas alakot, akin meleg fekete talár volt.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy Tonkson és Lupinon gondolkodik. Azok ketten jócskán összemelegedtek az utóbbi időben. Lupint a vérfarkasok közé küldte Dumbledore kémkedni, így nem csoda, hogy Tonks teljesen kivan az aggodalomtól. Bár most kimondottan szánalmasan fest.

Körülnézett. Szemét nagyon is bántotta a gyenge nap fénye, olyannyira hozzászokott már a pince sötétségéhez. Gabrielle mellett elnézett a Fekete tó partja felé, ahol most két csuklyás auror masírozott. Hagrid házánál is aurorok őrködtek. Mindenfelé aurorok. Némelyek észre se vették őket, mások viszont rendesen megbámulták.

_Na ennyit a nyugodt napokról._

Perselus elkapta Gabrielle furcsa pillantását, mire a lány azonnal lesütötte szemeit.

– Igen? – nézett rá a nála jóval alacsonyabb lányra.

– Semmi.

Perselus menet közben jól megnézte magának a mugli ruhába öltözött lányt. Igazából utálta, ha egy varázsló mugli ruhában mutatkozik, ugyanis azok olyan… olyan sokat mutatnak az ember testéből.

Nem zavarta volna őt talán ennyire, ha kettesben vannak, mert magától nem tagadta volna meg ezt a szemnek jóleső látványt. Gabrielle formás idomait, kissé átlátszó blúzát…

Azon kapta magát, hogy képzelete magával ragadja őt, s az már egy kicsit se kötődik a mugli öltözékhez. Bár most nagyon zavarta, hogy a legtöbb auror megfordul a lány láttán.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a lány, mivel Perselus kissé hátramaradt.

_Kívánatos vagy, az… mindenki megbámul… vajon ez téged nem zavar?_ Gondolkozott magában Perselus.

– Csak elbámészkodtam.

– Hát igen, csodás a látvány – nézett a lány a hólepte hegycsúcsok felé.

_De még mennyire…_

Az érkezők láttán a kifutóban legelésző lovak felkapták fejüket. A fekete csődör hatalmas örömmel ügetett a karám széléhez, majd őt követte a szürke kanca is.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt nekik Gabrielle mosolyogva. – Jól aludtatok?

Sky hangosan felnyerített, és lépkedett párat boldogságában. Gabrielle mosolyogva megsimogatta ébenfekete fejét.

Ez alatt a szürke kanca Perselus közelébe ért, és várta, hogy megsimogassa. Hatalmas csillogó szemeivel várakozóan tekintett rá.

Mikor Perselus megsimította a ló homlokát, az halk, duruzsoló hangot hallatott.

– Még sose láttam ilyet, hogy Dannsair ennyire rajongott volna valakiért.

Perselus arcán a vonások kissé ellágyultak, és már-már úgy tűnt, elmosolyodik. Aztán mégsem.

– Én elhiszem, hogy nem rajongsz a lovaglásért, talán a lovakért se, de egyszer majd be kell adnod a derekad. Addig nem fog békén hagyni, amíg nem ülsz a hátára – mosolygott Gabrielle.

Perselus elidőzött a lány formás alsó ajkán, majd titokzatos arckifejezést öltött.

_Lehet, majd egyszer ráülök… Majd egyszer, talán…_

Perselus egyedül hagyta a lányt, továbbindult a kapu felé. Dumbledore meg akarja erősíteni a Roxfort köré vont varázslatokat, és pár emberre rá akarja ruházni a kapu titkát. Vagyis, hogy hogyan kell majd kinyitni. Ahogy Dumbledore már említette neki, ezt McGalagonynak, Gabrielle-nek, Flitwicknek és neki, Perselusnak mutatja majd meg. A többieknek viszont tudniuk kell, kik lesznek azok, akik majd ezt végre tudják hajtani.

Talpa alatt vidáman ropogott a murva, miközben ruganyos léptekkel haladt a domboldalon. Lassan szitálni kezdett az eső, és nedves illatot hozott a szellő a Tiltott Rengeteg sűrűje felől. A kapu óriásként magasodott föléje. Megszemlélte a szépen ívelt, kovácsoltvas kapu szárnyait. Milyen mesteri munka, akár az egész kastély. Azért valamit tudtak régen, hogy ilyen csodás dolgokat hoztak létre. A kapu oszlopainak tetején két vadkan állt, büszkén nézve az érkezőkre.

A kapu tövében Perselus egy furcsa bokorra lett figyelmes. Hatalmas narancssárgás virágok lógtak vékony ágairól. Felvett egy lehullott virágot a bokor aljából, és szomorkásan ránézett. Kezében a virág integetni kezdett szirmaival. Már csaknem tizenhat hosszú éve, hogy meg kellett válnia élete szerelmétől, és ő még most is itt van. Egyedül. Furcsa mi mindent ki tud bírni az emberi lélek.

Mélyen beleszagolt a virágba. A bódító édes illat átmelengette a szívét, lelkét. Meglepetésére észrevett a fák közt egy ösvényt, melyet majdnem benőtt ez a csodás bokor. Tűnődve nézett a puha avar borította ösvényre. Lábai önkéntelenül megindultak arra felé, de hangokat hallott, és megtorpant. Újra megindult, de ekkor egy ismerős hang szakította félbe.

– Perselus! – intett neki Dumbledore kedvesen.

A bájitalmester teljes eufóriában ballagott vissza a kapuhoz, még a virágot is a kezében felejtette, amire többen is felfigyeltek.

Csak ő tudhatta mennyit is jelent neki ez a virág.

– Csak nem virágot szedtünk? – nézett rá kaján vigyorral Gregory.

Perselus oda se figyelt, csak bámult maga elé egy ideig. Mindenesetre Albus nem zavartatta magát, és bevezette kollégáit a szándékaiba. McGalagony és Filius büszkén húzták ki magukat nevük említésére. Gabrielle viszont zavartan lépett egyik lábáról a másikra.

Míg a két említett valamilyen latin bűbájt mormolt, Perselus óvatosan a mellette álló lány kezébe nyomta a virágot. Gabrielle először értetlenül nézett a férfira, majd a kezébe nyomott hideg, vizes valaminek szentelte a figyelmét. Ezután elkerekedett szemmel nézett vissza Perselusra.

Pár pillanatig némán nézték egymást, szinte szavak nélkül kommunikáltak.

– Perselus, Gabrielle!

Mindketten egyszerre riadtak fel a hangra. Dumbledore huncut mosollyal intette őket magához.

– Minden rendben?

Gabrielle lassan bólintott. Albus röntgenszemei most annyi melegséget sugároztak, hogy a lány önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.

A mindentudó szempár most Perselusra fordult, akinek kezében már ott volt ébenfekete pálcája, amint a kapura szegezi.

– Ismételjétek utánam!

Gabrielle kelletlenül előhúzta hátsó farmerzsebéből a pálcáját, és ő is a kapura szegezte. Perselus vetett egy röpke pillantást a pálcára. Legnagyobb döbbenetére nem az a pálca volt a lány kezében, amit iskolás korában használt. Ez a pálca hófehér volt a markolatától a hegyéig, ősi rúnákkal tele róva. Markolatánál mintha zöld borostyán levelek futották volna körbe. Egy kicsit kopottnak tűnt, mintha évszázadok óta használatban lenne.

Többen is felfigyeltek a szokatlan pálcára.

Dumbledore elkezdte darálni a latin szöveget, Gabrielle Perselusszal karöltve ismételte utána. A lány minden egyes szóra odafigyelt, s döbbenetére le is tudta fordítani azt. Lelkében boldogan ujjongott, miközben a pálca hegyéből kékes lánc fonódott a kapura.

– Ezután már csak elég rákoppintani a kapura, az a kiválasztott embereknek azonnal kinyílik. Remélem jól fognak működni a védőbűbájok, tehetnénk is egy próbát. Gregory, lenne olyan kedves?

Gregory meglepetten lépett oda a kapuhoz. Először kézzel akarta megérinteni azt, de vörös fénye elrettentette, azután pálcájával koppintott rá, de akkor se történt semmi. Illetve majdnem semmi.

Gabrielle a fejében ismeretlen hangot vélt felismerni, ami akarata ellenére is egyre hangosabban szólt.

– Sziréna? Na de Albus! – fogta a fejét McGalagony professzor. – Nem tudott kitalálni valami kellemesebbet?

– Próbáltam kedves Minerva, próbáltam, de az nem állta ki a próbákat. Álmomból csak ez az egy zaj tudott felkelteni – tette hozzá bocsánatkérően az idős mágus.

– Filius valamelyik nap csodálatos ötletet adott nekem. Eddig a Roxfortban lehetetlen volt hoppanálni, mostmár az egész birtok területén se lehet. Emellett a minisztérium őrzi az összes kandallót az enyémen kívül, hogy a nem kívánatos személyek ne tudjanak a tudtunk nélkül bejutni az iskolába. És Filius az eszembe juttatta, hogy jó lenne, ha repülés útján se lehetne a kastélyt megközelíteni, csakis a kapun keresztül. Így hát arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy a legjobb lesz, ha egy úgymond védőpajzsot emelünk a kastély köré, ami innen fog kiindulni – mutatott a kapura.

– Úgy gondolom, ha többen készítsük el a pajzsot, erősebb lesz.

Sokan rezzenéstelen arccal néztek Albusra. Látszólag az idős mágus valamilyen megerősítésre várt. Pár perc habozás után McGalagony bólintott.

– A diákok védelméért minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk.

– Csodás – mosolygott az igazgató, mintha csak az időjárásról lett volna szó. – Talán páran még emlékeznek, ezt régen hogy is csináltuk. Aki nem, annak most mondom – nézett kék szemeivel Gregoryra, majd Gabrielle-re.

– Protego maxima… Repello Inimigotum… Fianto Duri…

Dumbledore pálcájábal ezüstös fénynyalábok repültek ki, egészen magasra, majd elkezdtek maguktól nőni, szélesedni, és gyönyörű kék fénnyel izzani.

Gabrielle nézte, ahogy társai megismétlik a varázslatot, és gyönyörű, tűzijátékszerű élményben volt részük.

– Protego maxima… Repello Inimigotum… Fianto Duri… – mutatott Gabrielle is az égre a pálcájával.

A sok kiszélesedett kék palacsintaszerű dolog egymásba olvadt, amikor széleik találkoztak. Lassan nyomult előre a kék fénnyel izzó képlékeny anyag, csaknem elérte a Roxfort tornyait. Mindaddig ismételgették a varázslatokat, amíg az egész kastély körül fel nem izzott fehér fénnyel a pajzs, majd teljesen áttetszővé nem vált.

Az eső is időközben elállt, bár a napnak semmi esélye se volt áttörni a felhőrétegeken. Dumbledore a dolgukra engedett mindenkit, csupán Perselusszal beszélgetett elmélyülten, miközben teljesen hátramaradtak.

Gabrielle – miután megetette Hagrid imádott „háziállatait" –, szinte felrohant a kastélyba, ledobta a nedves ruháit, felvette magára a szokásos lovaglónadrág-csizma párosítást, egy egyszerű rövid ujjú pólót, és egy fekete testhezálló bársonykabátot. Az utóbbit leperex bűbájjal kezelte, ugyanis az esőnek nagyon is lógott a lába. Már rohant volna ki a lakosztályából, amikor eszébe jutott a virág, amit Perselus a kezébe nyomott. Az ajtóból visszafordult, s kis híján hasraesett a földre dobott vizes ruháin. Nagy nehezen odabotorkált az íróasztalához, ahova lerakta a virágot. Hosszan nézett rá, majd hirtelen rádöbbent, hova is tegye emlékezetében. Lily imádta ezt a bokrot, és el is hozott egy példányt a Roxfortba. A Tiltott Rengetegben ültette el egy csodás kis réten, ahova régen többször is visszajártak.

– Vajon honnan szedhette ezt Perselus? – tűnődött.

Erősen gondolkodott, majd elindult az udvar felé. Mikor már majdnem a kőkörnél járt, eszébe jutott.

_A kapu… a kapu mellett ott virított az a bokor. Vajon hogy szaporodott el ez a virág ilyen gyorsan? Lehet, hogy még vissza tudnék találni arra az ösvényre, amely a rétre vezet?_

Gabrielle-en már régen nem érzett izgalom lett úrrá. Remegő kézzel benyomta a virágot bársonykabátja zsebébe, és futásnak eredt a domboldalon. Kis híján lebuckázott, mert megbotlott egy hatalmas kupacban. Nem érdekelte mi az, tovább rohant.

– Bocs, most nem érek ráá! – kiáltotta oda Gregorynak, aki szemmel láthatólag le akarta szólítani.

Teljes gőzzel majdnem bedőlt a fészerbe. A többféle lószerszám között bizonytalanság lett rajta úrrá. A térdére támaszkodott miközben kifulladtan lihegett. Úgy szúrt az oldala, hogy azt hitte, ki se fog tudni egyenesedni. Szemével a lószerszámokat nézte.

_Melyiken lovagoljak ki? Sky lenne a biztos választás, de ha az erdőben olyan szűk ösvényen kell menni, nem férek el vele. Vele szemben Dannsair karcsú és magas, viszont nem tudom, hogy lenyugodott-e már. Veszélyes lehetne a hátára ülni…_

Gabrielle összevont szemöldökkel nézett fel. Végül egy szép, díszes, de egyszerű kantár mellett döntött, mellé egy egyszerű fekete nyerget vett a kezébe, fehér nyeregalátéttel. A nyeregalátét arra szolgált, hogy a ló hátát ne törje fel a kemény bőrből készült angol nyereg.

_Dannsairt még sose lovagolták könnyű felszerelésben. Egyszerű zablára nem tudom, hogy fog reagálni. Lehet szót se fogad majd…_ Gabrielle megtorpant a kifutó felé menet. Végül haladásra bírta magát, és egyenesen Dannsairhoz lépett. A kanca magasra emelte a fejét, és kecsesen lépett párat a lány felé.

– Légy jó kislány. Ígérem, csodálatos helyre viszlek.

Minden gond nélkül a ló hátára teremtette a nyerget, a zablát is kedélyesen rágcsálgatta a kanca.

– Semmi gond nem lesz. Szeretlek! – nézett a szürke kanca huncut szemeibe. A ló halk nyerítést hallatott, majd Gabrielle óvatosan felszállt a hátára. A kanca idegesen toporzékolt egy helyben egy kicsit, amíg a lány elhelyezkedett. Óvatosan oldalba bökte a csizmája sarkával, mire a lónak sem kellett több. Peckes léptekkel indult el, majd ütemes ügetésbe kezdett. Mire Gabrielle vágtába ugrasztotta, túl közel voltak a karám széléhez.

A lány tudta, hogy lovának egy pillanatra sem kellene ilyen magasságú akadálynak gondot okozni, hiszen díjugrató-versenyekre használták. Bár mégis kicsit tartott az akadálytól. Szemét behunyva óvatosan számolta a ló lépteit.

_Egy-két-há-egy-két-há-négy_… Ekkor oldalba bökte csizmája szárával. A kanca minden ellenkezés nélkül erőteljesen elrugaszkodott a földtől. Gabrielle érezte, hogy a súlytalansági állapot közelében van, ekkor már baj nem lehet. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, miközben előrehajolt a ló hátán. Boldog mosollyal fogadta, amikor lova patái földet értek. Megpaskolta a kanca nyakát, amire az csak fújtatott egyet.

Egyenesen a vadkanos kapu felé irányította a lovat. A kapu tövében valóban megpillantotta azt a bizonyos virágos bokrot. Megállította a lovat, hogy megszemlélhesse.

– Dannsair! – kiáltott rá lovára. – Nem szabad! Az mérgező! – rántotta meg a szárakat.

Dannsair mérgesen prüszkölt egyet, majd lehajtott fejjel legelészni kezdett. Gabrielle elővette zsebéből a virágot és összehasonlította a bokron levőkkel. Lehajolt egészen a bokorhoz. Mélyen beszívta a csodás virágillatot. Nem sejthette, hogy nemrég egy fiatalember csinálta ugyanezt, nosztalgiázva.

Gabrielle kiegyenesedett a lovon, majd indulásra késztette. Dannsair magasra emelte a fejét, kecsesen ruganyos léptekkel indult el, ám a bokrok árnyékába érve megtorpant.

– Nyugi, semmi baj! Gyerünk!

Nagy nehezen beügetett a sok növény közé. Itt még kisebb fák nőttek, de az aljnövényzet hatalmas volt. A virágzó bokor egy ösvényen nőtt, amin Gabrielle elindult. Leborult fatönkök, lelegelt fű jelezte az egyszarvúak jelenlétét. Kellemes édes illatot hozott a fák között táncoló szellő. Halk kopogás arra figyelmeztetett, hogy eleredt az eső, de a hatalmas fák levelei mindet felfogták.

A nyirkos levegő tőrként hatolt Gabrielle tüdejébe. Nyugtalanság fogta el, ugyanis már annyira mélyre hatoltak az erdőben, hogy az ösvény kezdetét már látni se lehetett, emellett a fák félhomályba vonták az erdőt. Lassan az aljnövényzet is kisebb pázsitokká változott, meg mohává. Ellenben a virágos bokor itt is jelen volt, hosszú ösvényt képezve. Gabrielle ez mellett haladt el Dannsairral. Vágtába ugrasztotta a lovat, ellenben visszafogta, hogy ne menjen gyorsan. Negyed órányi lovaglás után az erdőben újra feltűntek a különböző apró bokrok. Furcsa volt, ugyanis madárcsicsergést nem lehetett hallani. Csupán a Dannsair patái alatt ropogó ágacskák törték meg a síri csendet.

Gabrielle-en kezdett úrrá lenni valamiféle pánik. Talán a bezártság érzésétől, amit ez a sötét erdő keltett. Úgy érezte, mintha a mellkasát erőteljesen nyomná valami. Gyorsabb haladásra késztette a lovat. Furcsa mocorgást vélt látni az egyik fa törzse mögött. Félelme átragadhatott Dannsairra, ugyanis az most teljesen felkapta a fejét és kitágult orrlyukakkal szimatolt a levegőbe.

– Nyugi, semmi baj. Mindjárt ott leszünk.

Erre Dannsair hangos nyihogással válaszolt.

– Cssss… Ne ilyen hangosan.

Ekkor már késő volt. Furcsa dobogó hang hallatszott hátulról. Gabrielle ijedtében pálcát rántott.

Egy magas kentaur méregette őket. Gesztenyebarna szőre baljósan sötétnek tűnt a fák árnyékában. Gabrielle odahajolt lova nyakához és megsimogatta. Dannsairon azonban páni félelem lett úrrá pár pillanat alatt. Megszemlélte magának a kentaurt, majd amikor az pár lépést tett feléjük, teljesen józan eszét vesztette. Nekiiramodott az ellenkező irányba. Gabrielle próbálta az uralma alá vonni, de ez vajmi kevés volt ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön. Inkább ráhajolt a nyakára és engedte, hogy a ló addig meneküljön, amíg jól esik neki. Végül sűrű növényerdőbe vetette magát. Ekkor Gabrielle erős ütést érzett a fején, bizonyára egy alacsonyabban fekvő ág lehetett az. Óvatosan felegyenesedett, és hátranézett. A kentaur nem követte őket.

– Dannsair, légy szíves nyugodj le! Semmi baj, semmi! Hóóó…!

A kanca idegesen rázta meg a fejét, és egész testében reszketett. Gabrielle nyugtatgatta, de mindhiába. Idegesen kapta fel a fejét, ahányszor neszt hallott.

– Most majdnem teljesen letértünk az ösvényről.

Gabrielle tanácstalanul nézett körül. Egy tájoló bűbáj után nagyjából tudta, merre kéne mennie, viszont Dannsair nem volt hajlandó. Beleszimatolt a levegőbe, és inkább arra ment, amerre ő szeretett volna. Kecsesen kikerült minden kidőlt fatönköt, manőverezett a fák közt.

– Márpedig arra megyünk – húzta meg Gabrielle a kantár szárát. Hirtelen ötletből odanyomta a kanca orrához a bokorról származó virágot. – Ezt keresd meg.

A kanca teste hosszan elnyúlt, minden eddiginél magasabbra emelte a fejét. Ezután a lány megerősítést adott neki, hogy elinduljon. Kellemes ügetésben indult meg, de reszketése nem hagyott alább.

– Mi lesz veled itt, ha ennyire gyáva vagy?

Csakhamar Gabrielle újra megpillantotta a virágot. Gyorsabb iramban haladt mellette, mígnem kiért egy napsütötte tisztásra. A felhők épp nem takarták el a napot, úgy látszik itt nem is esett.

Óvatosan beporoszkáltak a tisztás szélére. A vadvirágokkal díszített fű a ló térdéig ért fel.

Gabrielle lassan felismerte a tisztást. Érezte, hogy jó helyre került, bár az út régen ide nem tűnt ennyire ijesztőnek.

A tisztás északi részén egy hatalmas oda nem illő fa álldogált magányosan. Egy ősöreg fűzfa. Ágait lomhán mozgatta a szellő, mintha integetett volna.

A lány kissé felbátorodott, ezért leszállt a ló hátáról. Maga mellett vezette. Tudta, hogy a fa tövében egy kis patakocska folyik, amiből szomját olthassa a lova. És valóban.

A patak még mindig ugyanott csörgedezett ahol régen. Gabrielle otthagyta Dannsairt a pataknál, míg ő maga továbbindult a másik fa felé. Az egy öreg tölgy volt, melynek olyan göcsörtös ágai voltak, hogy élvezet volt rajta mászni. Az egyik vastag ágára egy kötél volt erősítve, azon pedig egy hosszú elkorhadt deszka-micsoda. Ez volt régen a hinta, amin a három jóbarát oly sokat üldögélt.

Gabrielle lelkére mintha tél szállt volna. Olyan erővel nyomta el szívét a szomorúság, hogy képtelen volt könnyeit visszatartani. Leroskadt a hinta tövébe eszkábált padra, és felzokogott. Minden bánata kijött rajta, a régi emlékek súlya alatt.

– Ó Lily…

Csak hosszú idő után csendesedett el zokogása. Dannsair odakullogott mellé, és puha orrát az arcához nyomta. Finom szénaillatú leheletével megmelengette Gabrielle-t. A lány megtörölte könnyáztatta arcát, és felállt. Kezét végigsimította a fa kérgén. Oda e szavak voltak vésve:

Itt járt Lily E. Perselus P. és Gabrielle M.

1971. május 13.-án

Gabrielle végighúzta kezét a fába vésett betűkön. Szinte a szeme előtt volt, ahogy az ügyes Lily varázslattal belevájta a fa kérgébe a szavakat.

Mennyit mókáztak itt… birkóztak, hancúroztak, sőt, később még vizsgák előtt is itt tanultak.

Gabrielle lábai elgyengültek, és hátát a fa törzsének vetve lecsusszant a puha fűbe. Néma zokogás rázta a vállát újból. Eszébe jutottak Lily utolsó szavai hozzá…

Arra lett figyelmes, hogy a rétet bejáró édes virágillatba esőillat is vegyült. Halk susogással jelezte az erdő, hogy megérkezett a várva várt csapadék. Gabrielle komótosan felállt, s utoljára ránézett a vésetre, majd a hintára. Felült Dannsair hátára, és az erdő széle felé vezette. A virágbokrot követve indultak el, ezúttal Gabrielle engedte, hogy Dannsair válasszon tempót. A ló olyan gyorsan suhant el a fák között, mintha a lába nem is érintette volna a földet. Az avarréteg tompította a patadobogást, és a lány lelkébe nyugalom költözött.

Mivel ráhagyta a lóra, hogy merre menjenek, hamarabb beértek a sötét erdőbe, ahol is a ló lelassított, és felkapta a fejét.

Gabrielle is fülelt, mintha talársuhogásra lett volna figyelmes. Újra megtörölte könnyes szemeit, ugyanis elmosódottan látott.

– Ki van ott? – hajolt előre a nyeregben.

Meglepetésére Dannsair eloldalazott, majd elvágtatott onnan pár méterre. Újra reszketni kezdett.

Gabrielle összevont szemöldökkel méregette a sötétséget.

Pár pillanat múlva erős fény támadt, teljesen megrémisztve a lovat, és lovasát egyaránt.

Dannsair megugrott, így a lányt teljesen felkészületlenül érte. Oldalt lecsusszant a ló hátáról, de a puha avarréteg tompította az esését.

Dannsair idegesen odébb lépkedett.

– Ha nem ismernélek, azt mondanám, többet esel le, mint amennyit lovagolsz – nézett rá a pálca fényében a sötét talárba burkolózó férfi.

Gabrielle hátán a hideg futkározott, szíve hevesen vert.

– A frászt hozod ránk… – morogta a lány sírástól rekedt hanggal, miközben a karját masszírozta.

– Nem volt szándékomban – mondta komolyan a bájitalmester, és segített felkelni a lánynak.

Dannsair ahogy felismerte, orrát a férfi arcának nyomta. Míg Gabrielle tisztogatta magát, látta, hogy lova remegése alábbhagy, ahogy Perselus simogatja.

– Megrémítette egy kentaur… Azóta reszket.

– Kentaur? – nézett a férfi felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Szokatlan, hogy erre járkálnak.

Gabrielle aggódó pillantásokat vetett a félhomályban mindenfelé.

– Jól vagy?

– Persze, miért?

A lány hálát adott az égnek, hogy a fák általi félhomályban nem látszott rendesen egyikük arca sem. Biztos volt benne ugyanis, hogy még mindig vörösek a szemei.

– Induljunk. Már majdnem három óra.

Gabrielle meglepődött rajta, hogy az idő így elszaladt. Perselus intett, hogy üljön fel a lóra. Gabrielle fáradt mosollyal megsimogatta a lovat. Mikor fel akart szállni, a keze erősen ellenkezni kezdett.

Ahogy felnyújt a nyereghez, iszonyatosan sajogni kezdtek megnyúló izmai.

– Au… Azt hiszem meghúztam… biztos amikor leestem.

Perselus kezet nyújtott a lánynak, és felsegítette a lóra. Gabrielle hideg kezeinek annyira jólesett Perselus forró érintése. Eddig nem érezte, hogy fázott volna, viszont most iszonyú reszketés vonta uralma alá.

– Lehűlt az idő – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Gondolom a kaputól indultál. Az a hosszabbik ösvény.

– A virágbokrot követtem…

– Gondoltam – mosolyodott el gúnyosan. – Gondoltam, hogy eszedbe juttatom a tisztást… a virággal.

Gabrielle némán bólintott.

Perselus hosszú ruganyos léptekkel elindult, de nem az ösvényt követve. Dannsair a fejét a férfi válla mellett lógatta, és önként ballagott mellette.

Gabrielle hideg kezeit a ló forró nyakára helyezte.

– Ez így hosszú lesz. Mi lenne, ha felülnél? Itt senki sem lát – tette hozzá.

Perselus továbbment, elengedte a füle mellett az ötletet.

– Tudom, hogy úgyis az a bajod, hogy mindenki lát… szégyenlős vagy.

Perselus gyilkos pillantással méregette a lányt, a válla fölött hátra nézve.

– Légy szíves. Gyere máár, megfagyok, ha így fogunk bandukolni tovább.

Gabrielle még jó pár méteren nyafogott egy sort, amivel a bájitalmester mérges sóhajtását érte el. A férfi olyan hirtelen fordult meg a tengelye körül, hogy az még Dannsairt is megijesztette. A lány huncut mosollyal a szája sarkában kivette a lábát a kengyelből, hogy azt is használhassa a felszálláskor. Perselus egy szempillantás alatt mögötte termett, és egy kicsit feszengve nézett le a talajra.

Gabrielle haladásra ösztökélte a lovat. Hosszú megnyújtott lépésben haladtak, de még így is gyorsabban, mintha a férfi gyalogolt volna mellette. A lány észrevette, hogy a másik mögötte azon ügyeskedik, hogy még véletlenül se érjen hozzá.

Ahogy haladtak, Gabrielle egyre jobban vacogott. Ajkai kissé ellilultak. A kezeit a ló sörénye közé rejtette. Errefelé egy kicsit egyenetlen volt a terep, ezért kicsit hátradőlt miközben egy lejtőn haladtak. Háta Perselus mellkasának nyomódott egy pillanatra, de azon nyomban zavartan ki is egyenesedett.

– Merre?

Perselus két görbe tövű fa közé mutatott. A lány bólintott.

Dannsair kecsesen lépkedett, egyik lábáról a másikra. Kellemes ritmus volt.

Perselus észrevette, hogy a lány keze mennyire hideg, ugyanis véletlenül hozzáért. Nagyon nagy zavarban volt, de azért csak rászánta magát, hogy közelebb csusszanjon ültében a lányhoz.

Gabrielle érezte, hogy a férfi meleg talárja a hátához ér, majd Perselus a fekete köpenyét kettejük köré vonta. A lány derekánál fogta össze, ami egyet jelentett azzal, hogy úgy ahogy átölelte.

Gabrielle zavartan nézett hátra a válla fölött. Egy hálás pillantást küldött régi barátja felé. Az kifejezéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá, viszont érezte, hogy a talárt összehúzó kezek még szorosabban fűződnek a derekára.

– Ezt meg hol szerezted? – nézett rá a lány homlokára.

Gabrielle meglepetten kapott az említett helyre. Homlokán pár karcolást érzett.

– Áh, biztos egy bokor volt…

– Milyen veszélyes bokor… – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a férfi.

– Igenis az volt… vagyis inkább én vagyok veszélyes a bokorra nézve… – motyogta zavartan.

Gabrielle előre figyelt, nézte a félhomályba burkolózó fák törzseit Dannsair fülei között. A kanca megtorpant. Hiába noszogatta, megint nem volt hajlandó elindulni.

– Naa, kérlek… Minél hamarabb vagyunk Hagrid házánál, annál hamarabb szabadulsz.

Perselusnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a lány túlságosan is személyiségként kezeli lovait. Csizmája szárával egy kissé erélyesebben bökte meg a lovat Gabrielle-nél.

Dannsair vonakodva megindult, majd lépte ügetésbe váltott át. Gabrielle rövidebbre fogta a szárakat, hátha megint megjelenik a kentaur.

Ezalatt a lány reszketése teljesen alábbhagyott. Perselus meleg köpenye nagyon jól szolgált. Emellett a lány önkéntelenül is a férfi mellkasának dőlt. Annyira kellemes illata volt a talárjának. A sok fűszernövény keveréke a menta és a narancssárga virág illatával vegyült. Mélyen beszippantotta ezt a mámorító illatkeveréket.

Perselus ugyanígy volt vele. Ő a narancssárga virág illatát érezte a lányon, ugyanis az az egy árva virág ott lapult a zsebében. Mivel a lánynál magasabb volt még így ültében is, minden gond nélkül ellátott a feje fölött. Megfigyelte a szőkés tincseit, ahogy a menetszél belekap, a komor arckifejezését, ahogy körbepillant.

Amikor a ló ügetésbe váltott, nehezen tudta csak megtalálni az egyensúlyát. Kissé előrehajolt, amivel megint túlságosan közel került a lány hátához, de így nem rázta annyira a ló ütemes mozgása.

– Ügyesebb vagy Gregorynál – nézett hátra a lány a válla fölött.

– Alap… Nem vagyok olyan majom, mint ő.

– Ő nem majom, csak kicsit szeleburdi…

Perselus tiltakozóan felhorkantott.

– Kedves fiú és…

– Azt akarod mondani, egy kicsit se idegesítő?

– Nem, nem azt akartam… amúgy meg, csak egy kicsit…

Perselus előrehajolt, állát egyenesen a lány vállára hajtotta, és oldalt nézett rá. Veszélyesen közel kerültek egymás arcához. Kezeit szorosabban fűzte a derekára, emellett mellkasa teljesen hozzátapadt a lány hátához.

– Óó, Perselus, ezt neked is ki kell próbálnoood – imitálta Gregory hangját elég pazarul. – Eez naagyon magas… fúú, király! Főleg így… – Két erős karja a lány dereka köré tekeredett.

– Eressz el… te, hé – kacagott fel a lány. – Nem éri, én nem bírom, ha csiklandoznak!

Gabrielle alig kapott levegőt. Először is a megdöbbenéstől, mert egy pillanatig azt hitte, a férfi megcsókolja, másodszorra meg azért, mert olyan erősen szorította magához. Aztán mert aljas módon az oldalát csiklandozta meg, mikor ő régen is teljesen kész volt attól, ha csak már hozzáért alaki.

Meghökkent arccal nézte, ahogy a férfi elmosolyodik. Nem gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, hanem őszinte mosolyra. Mire felfogta volna mi is történt, a szorítás abbamaradt, s Perselus arca újra a háta mögé került.

A férfi furcsának érezte, hogy ennyire elengedte magát. Már nagyon rég érezte magát ennyire falszabadultnak, de ez mégis hallatlan. Ez a kis fruska furcsa dolgokra készteti…

Dannsair menet közben hátrahajtotta a fejét, és fürkésző szemekkel meredt két utasára. Megrázta a fejét, majd halkan felnyihogott, és ezután lágy vágtába kezdett.

Gabrielle örült az arcába csapó hideg levegőnek, ugyanis fülig elvörösödött. Égő arcára gyógyír volt a hűvös fuvallat. A vágtának köszönhetően Perselus karjainak szorítása újra erősödött. Érezte, hogy néha-néha hozzáér.

Pár perc után a semmiből kibukkant a kastély sziluettje a délutáni napsütésben. Gabrielle megállította Dannsairt az erdő szélén. Tekintetét végigjáratta a magas, szélfútta tornyokon, s a közeli zöldellő dombokon.

– Itthon… – csúszott ki a lány szájából halkan.

Találkozott a pillantása Perseluséval, és érezte, hogy ő is egyetért vele. A lány rámosolygott, majd ezután a férfi lecsusszant a háta mögül. Kicsit bizonytalan léptekkel, de elindult a kastély felé. Dannsair csalódottan nyihogott fel, majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül a férfi után akart menni.

– Hé! Elég volt.

Gabrielle határozottan Hagrid háza felé fordította a lovat, majd rövid hadakozás után el is indultak arra.

A nap utolsó sugarai is eltűntek a dombok mögött. Gabrielle égszínkék talárban állt a Nagyterem közepén, és nem győzött álmélkodni.

A teremben megbűvölt gyertyák lebegtek a fejük fölött, fáklyák égtek a falakon. Az asztalokon iszonyatosan sok aranytányér és serleghad sorakozott. Minden asztalon több váza virág díszelgett. Házimanók sokasága sürgött-forgott. Dumbledore professzor a helyén ült, és jókedvűen dudorászott.

McGalagony fél órával ezelőtt ment le a vonatállomásra, a diákok már úton voltak a kastély felé. Gabrielle dolga csak annyi volt, hogy a beosztási ceremóniához odakészítette a háromlábú széket és a Teszlek Süveget. Az utóbbit úgy fogta meg, mintha leprás lenne. Két ujjal leeresztette a székre, majd a tanári asztal mögé sétált.

– Teljesen olyan, mint amikor még réges-régen mi léptünk be legelőször a kastélyba.

– Hát, a hagyományok sose változnak – nézett rá az igazgató. – Vagy csak minimálisan.

Ekkor a Nagyterem kitárt ajtajába nézett, ahol két auror háttal állt nekik. A legügyesebb diákok már a bejárati ajtóban álldogáltak és várták, hogy Frics áldását adja a bemenetelükre. Mindenkit megdöfködött valamilyen gépezettel, mielőtt beléptek.

– Semmilyen veszélyes tárgyat nem hozhatnak be az iskolába. Bár meg kell valljam, a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékei nagyon is szórakoztatóak tudnak lenni.

– Tapasztaltam – mosolygott a lány. – De én felkészültem egy csomó ellenszerrel.

– Jól teszi, kedvesem. A mai fiatalok rendkívül találóak.

Mikor már kezdtek az idősebb diákok beözönleni a terembe, már majdnem mindegyik tanár a helyén ült, McGalagony kivételével.

Az idős boszorkánynak Dumbledore a jobbján foglalt egy helyet, balján Perselus ült merev háttal, mellette Gabrielle, utána pedig Gregory és Lumpsluck. A lány már megfigyelte, hogy diákkorukban is valamiféle hierarchia szerint ültek a tanárok sorrendben. Megtisztelőnek érezte, hogy közel ül az igazgatóhoz. Azonban egyre idegesítőbb kezdett lenni, hogy a diákszemek kereszttüzébe kerültek. Gabrielle maga is újdonság volt a tanári karban, nemhogy a jóképű Gregory, és Horatius Lumpsluck, a figyelemreméltó pocakjával.

Meglepetésére a jobbján ülő bájitalmesterre elég kevesen vetettek pillantást, azt is csak lopva és utálattal. Kis idő múltán Perselus felállt, és diákjai közé lépett. Udvariasan beszélgetni kezdett velük. Nagyjából így tett minden házvezető tanár is. Gabrielle, aki most McGalagony „helyetteseként" volt kitüntetve, érdeklődve pillantott a griffendélesek asztala felé. Azonnal megpillantotta Ronaldot, Hermionét és Ginevrát, akik mindenesetre elég idegesen kapkodták a fejüket.

Mivel iszonyatos zavarban volt, felállt, és leballagott a tanári emelvényről a sok fekete taláros diák közé.

– Sziasztok! – lépett oda a két Weasleyhez és Hermionéhez.

– Szia! – küldött felé egy vigyort Ginevra, majd újra az ajtó felé fordult.

– Mi a baj?

– Harry nem szállt le a vonatról, vagyis hát, nem tudjuk, hogy leszállt-e, mer' nem láttuk, és most Hermionét szétveti az ideg – intett a bozontos hajú lány felé Ronald.

– Harry nem szállt le?

– Vagy lehet, hogy valakivel beszélgetésbe elegyedett, és azért késik, nyugi – veregette vállon Hermionét Ginny.

Több kíváncsi griffendéles pillantását tartotta foglyul Gabrielle alakja. Sokan összesúgtak a háta mögött, és a fiatalabbak mutogattak rá.

– Nem illik mutogatni! – dörrent rájuk egy szigorú hang, ami a mardekáros asztal felől érkezett. Perselus volt az, ki más. – Mr. Finnigan, ha így folytatja, kiesnek a szemei. Viselkedjen már! Ne akarják, hogy még évkezdés előtt a Griffendél mínuszba menjen... – A bájitalmester hatásszünetet tartott és gúnyos pillantással nézett szét a diákok közt. – Lám, lám… Hol az Aranyifjú? – Az utolsó szót megfelelően kihangsúlyozta. – Talán rangon alattinak tartja, hogy időben megérkezzen? – lépett oda Gabrielle mellé.

– Mért nem száll le Harryről a denevér? – súgta oda Ron a mellette ülő Finnigan nevű diáknak.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől. Vigyázzon a szájára, Weasley.

A lány leesett állal bámult rá pár pillanatig. Tekintélye az volt a diákok közt, az biztos, de nem igazán szerethették. Mindenki elfordult, vagy éppen csúnyán nézett a magas férfire.

– Tanár úr, nem tudjuk mi van vele… – kezdett bele Hermione. Ginevra azonban csendre intette.

– Miss Granger? – A férfi felvont szemöldökkel méregette.

Ekkor a férfi pillantása az ajtóra vándorolt. Egy magas, tejfölszőke hajú fiú lépett be rajta, diadalittas arckifejezéssel. Perselus megindult feléje, majd mikor odaért, kezet fogtak.

– Olyan ismerős… kire is hasonlít… – Gabrielle elgondolkodva figyelte őket.

– Draco Malfoy a neve.

– Luciusnak már ilyen nagy fia van? – nézett a lány döbbenten Ronaldra.

– Ismered? – fordult meg a tengelye körül Hermione.

– Igen, prefektus volt, amikor elsős voltam.

A terem megtelt vidám diákhangokkal. Mindenki köszöntötte rég nem látott barátait, és hevesen magyarázták nyári élményeiket.

Gabrielle visszaballagott a tanári emelvényre, és lezuttyant a helyére. Észrevette Dumbledore gondterhelt pillantását.

– Történt valami?

– Nem, csak... Á, Perselus, gyere ide!

Piton lehajolt Dumbledore-hoz, és az igazgató heves suttogásba kezdett.

– Jobb lenne, ha megnéznéd, mi van vele… Vigyázz magadra!

Perselus kimérten bólintott, majd merev léptekkel lerohant az emelvényről. Talárja denevérszárnyként suhant végig a termen utána. Mindenki elhallgatott, aki mellett elhaladt, szóval síri csend támadt a Nagyteremben.

Dumbledore fáradtan felállt, és mosolyogva köszöntötte a diákokat. Amint magas alakja felemelkedett a székéből, a csend még kézzelfoghatóbbá vált.

– Akkor hát következzék a beosztási ceremónia!

A nagyterem ajtaja kitárult és McGalagony vezetésével egy csomó kis gólya bukdácsolt be a terembe. A fiatal varázslópalánták ámuldozva néztek hol a sok iskolatársukra, hol a megbűvölt mennyezetre.

A Teszlek Süveg belekezdett a szokásos énekébe, ami most egy csomó újdonsággal volt megtűzdelve. Gabrielle tűnődve hallgatta, miközben tekintete végigsiklott az elsősök megszeppent arcán.

– Kevesebben vannak, mint általában – jegyezte meg magának a lány.

– Mért, ti többen voltatok? – nézett rá érdeklődve Gregory.

– Mi nem annyira, ugyanis akkor ugye háború készülődött, de azért ennél mégis többen voltunk.

Lumpsluck professzor, aki élénken hallgatta beszélgetésüket, nagyokat bólogatott.

A Teszlek Süveg sorban osztogatta be a diákokat a különböző házakba. Legtöbben a Griffendélbe és a Hollóhátba kerültek. A Mardekár asztalához valamivel kevesebben kerültek, míg a Hugrabughoz alig huszonvalahány elsős.

Miután az utolsó diák is elfoglalta a helyét, Dumbledore újra méltóságteljesen felállt.

– Úgy gondolom, kezdődhet is a lakoma! – tárta szét a karját.

Az asztalokon megjelenő ínycsiklandozó fogások hamar elfeledtették a diákokkal Gabrielle bámulását, Piton furcsa kiviharzását és a griffendélesek pontjainak eltűnését.

A lány hamar jóllakott, így a helyén hátradőlve azon gondolkodott, merre is lehet Harry. Merre van Perselus?

Ekkor a Nagyterem ajtaja kinyílt, és egy mérhetetlenül zaklatott fiatal tinédzser rohant be rajta, mugli öltözékben. Gabrielle csodálkozva nézte a fekete hajú szemüveges fiút. Akárcsak a többiek.

Harry arca csupa vörös folt volt. A lány látta, hogy bepréseli magát a társai közé, majd azok azonnal kezelésbe is veszik. Emellett a Mardekár asztalánál hangos vihogás fogadta, miközben az ifjú Malfoy heves mozdulatokkal mutogatott valamit társainak.

Gabrielle összerezzent, amikor a bájitalmester hirtelen levágódott melléje, és azonnal Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

Egy kis idővel ezután megjelentek az asztalon a különböző édességek, és a diákok jóllakottan beszélgettek egymással.

Perselus arcán diadalittas kifejezés ült, látni lehetett rajta, hogy valami nagyot dobott a kedvén.

– Mi történt? Hol volt Harry?

– Amint említettem… – kortyolt bele a férfi a serlegébe –, látványos belépőre vágyott.

– Csak nem te törted el az orrát?

Piton olyan „Most minek nézel engem?" arckifejezéssel nyugtázta a dolgot. Gabrielle aggodalmasan tekintett a fiatalok irányába.

– Én mentettem meg a bőrét… mint általában – motyogta oda a lánynak. Gabrielle elmosolyodott. És ez több diáknak is feltűnt. Ugyanis bárki is ült hosszú évek során Piton mellett, egyik se bírta ki a bájitalmesterrel sokáig. A lány pedig szemmel láthatóan mosolygott és élvezte a társaságát…

Egy szempillantás múlva feltűntek a kastély kísértetei. Némelyek kecsesen körberepülték a Nagytermet, jól megszemlélve a kis gólyákat.

– Az csak nem Hóborc? – nézett Gabrielle a kopogószellemre, aki épp pogácsával dobált meg pár hugrabugos elsőst.

Perselus némán bólintott. Tudta, hogy Gabrielle és Hóborc nem igazán szívlelték egymást. A szellem keresztbe tett neki, ahol csak tudott.

A lány hangosan nyelt egyet, majd mintha mélyebbre süllyedt volna ültében.

– Nyugi. Elméletileg te is tanárnak számítasz. Megfenyítheted minden gond nélkül.

– Azt hiszem, ez őt nem igazán fogja érdekelni.

Ekkor Dumbledore felállt, és kisétált a tanári asztal elé.

– A legszebb estét kívánom nektek! – mosolygott az idős mágus a diákokra.

Fekete keze több diák figyelmét is felkeltette, halk sugdolózás vette kezdetét. Dumbledore csak legyintett.

Köszöntötte a diákokat, és különféle tudnivalókat sorolt fel, mint például, hogy a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékei tiltott eszközök.

Ezt követően bemutatta a diákseregnek Lumpsluck professzort és segédjét, Gregoryt, akit a lányok harsány tapsa köszöntött.

– Lumpsluck professzor a meghívásunknak eleget téve ismét bájitaltant fog tanítani nálunk. Sok sikert, professzor úr! – intett a mágus az öreg Lumpslucknak.

A teremben elszabadult a pokol. Csaknem mindegyik diák nagy szemeket meresztve bámulta hol Pitont, hol Lumpsluckot. A hangzavar egyre kezelhetetlenebbé vált, ugyanis mindenki fontosnak tartotta megvitatni a tényt barátaival.

Perselus lenézően tekintett végig a diákseregen.

Gabrielle is meglepve nézett az igazgatóra. Tudta ugyan, hogy régen Lumpsluck bájitaltant tanított, de akkor Perselusnak mi dolga lenne az iskolában?

– Piton professzor úr ezzel egyidejűleg átveszi a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatását. – Dumbledore hangja ostorként csattant a teremben.

– Nem! – hallatszott egy fiú hangja a teremben mindenkinél hangosabban. Minden szem arra fordult.

Harry Potter csalódottan nézett a tanári asztalra, mérgében még kissé fel is állt. Dühösen meredt az igazgatóra, majd esdeklő pillantással Gabrielle-re. A lány csak megvonta a vállát, mire Harry keserű, gyilkos pillantást küldött a bájitalmester felé, és visszahuppant a helyére.

Iszonyatosan sok diák osztotta Harry felháborodását. Hangosan tiltakoztak, csalódott képpel bámulták az igazgatót, volt olyan is, aki hangosan káromkodni kezdett.

– Úgy gondolom, ezt vehetem hadüzenetnek is… – nézett gyűlölködő pillantással a griffendéles fiúra. – Jól van Potter, készülj fel a legkeserűbb SVK óráidra… – morogta a férfi félig magának.

A mellette ülő lány tátott szájjal bámult hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harry most pont ugyanezt fogadta meg magában.

_Hogy utálhatja egymást két ember ennyire?!_

A mardekárosok örömujjongása és hangos tapsolása elnyomta a káromkodásokat, és Piton szelíd tekintettel mérte végig tanítványait.

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, és a teremben csaknem azonnal mindenki elhallgatott.

– Végül, de nem utolsó sorban, nem csak a tanári karban történt pár változás. Szeretett javasasszonyunk, Madam Pomfrey kivett egy kis pihenőt – köztünk beszélve, meg is érdemli –, és ezévben egy régi-új diákunk, Gabrielle Moonlight kisasszony fogja helyettesíteni. Tehetsége vitathatatlan, és úgy gondolom, bármilyen gonddal bizalmasan fordulhattok hozzá. A gyengélkedő szárnyban bármikor megtalálhatjátok.

Gabrielle kissé elpirulva felállt, és küldött egy félénk mosolyt a diákok felé. Azok még mindig a Piton-hír hatása alatt voltak, de azért nem kis tapssal fogadták.

– Fúh, elképzelitek milyen lesz a lábadozás egy ilyen dögös ápolócsajjal? – nézett Seamus Deanre.

– Haver, nagyon… nem semmi a nő… – Erre Ginny gyilkos pillantással elhallgattatta.

Ezután Dumbledore még jó pár dolgot közölt a diákokkal. Óva intette őket a problémaokozástól, és az aurorok jelenlétének fontosságát is hangsúlyozta.

A fiatalok laposakat pislogtak, és fáradtan ásítoztak. A vonatút nagyon megviselte őket. Dumbledore széles mosollyal elküldte a fiatalokat aludni, s a terem lassan kezdett kiürülni.

– Nos, akkor hát, jó éjszakát, és sok sikert holnap! – mosolygott az igazgató boldogan kollégáira. Ezután ő is a lakosztálya felé vette útját.

Gabrielle egy hosszút nyújtózott, majd ráérősen sétált ki a teremből.

– Éjfélig én ügyelek – jegyezte meg Gregory várakozó pillantása miatt.

– De jó neked… én éjféltől hajnali háromig. Az öreg meg egyáltalán nem – bökött az elégedett Lumpsluck felé.

McGalagony sietett oda hozzájuk.

– Nos, akkor ma este maga Gabrielle, Gregory, Pomona, Frics és Perselus ügyelnek. Ja, és Hagrid az udvaron. Perselus, maga a pincében, és vigyázzon a kölykeire, mert még el sem kezdődött a tanév, és már kihúzták a gyufát… – csóválta a fejét a boszorkány. Piton kelletlenül biccentett, majd sarkon fordult.

– Gabrielle, magát Filius váltja éjfélkor. Gregory, maga a hatodik és hetedik emeletet kapja. – Ezzel otthagyta őket.

A lány intett Gregorynak, és elindult a sötét folyosón. Éjfélkor Filius Flitwick leváltotta, így végre álomra hajthatta a fejét. Boldogan feküdt be a frissen vetett ágyába, s összegezte az aznap történteket. Elhatározta, hogy a tisztásra még később visszatér.


	10. 10 Csak egy diák

A Roxfort diákjai egy csodálatos napsütötte szombat reggelre ébredtek. Még érezni lehetett a tovatűnő nyár utolsó próbálkozásait.

Gabrielle a toalettasztalának tükrébe meredt, miközben hosszú arany fürtjeit próbálta uralma alá vonni egy fésűvel. Túl volt az első dolgos hetén a kastély falai közt.

A hét elején nem sok dolga akadt. Megkezdődtek a tanórák, s a lány magára maradt az üres kastélyban. Egy ideig olvasgatott, majd miután azt is megunta, hosszú sétákat tett. Az iskola folyosói kongtak az ürességtől, csak az osztálytermekből hallatszottak ki hangok.

Gabrielle a pincével kezdte, s ott belesett Lumpsluck professzor bájitaltan órájába, majd egyre tovább jutott a kastélyban. McGalagony óráján a diákok meglehetősen csöndben voltak, és csak a professzorasszony magyarázata hallatszott ki, akárcsak a régi szép időkben.

Az első óra utáni szünetben összetalálkozott Harryvel és Ronalddal, akik SVK órájukra igyekeztek. A lány szívesen kísérte el őket, s közben egy jót beszélgettek. Megismerkedett a griffendéles társasággal, ugyanis minden fiú igyekezett kezet csókolni neki. Ami valljuk be, elég fura volt.

A griffendéles diákok tehát meglehetősen kedvesek voltak, míg a mardekárosok gyanakvó pillantásokat vetettek feléje.

Az egyetlen mardekáros, aki nem nézett rá úgy, mintha most szabadult volna az Azkabanból, az Lucius fia volt. Az ifjú Draco Malfoy odalépett hozzá, kezet fogott vele. Gabrielle-nek kicsúszott a száján, hogy nagyon hasonlít az édesapjára, amivel a fiú meghökkenését váltotta ki. A következő kérdése persze az volt, hogy honnan ismeri, mire Gabrielle fennhangon megkérte a diákokat, hogy ne magázzák, még nem annyira öreg.

Ezután furcsa, nyomasztó hangulat vett erőt a diákokon, ugyanis a csengő megszólalt. Pár pillanat múlva a tanterem ajtaja kivágódott, és egy sötét alak lépett ki a még sötétebb ajtóból.

Perselus félreállt, hogy beengedje az áldozatait, és sötét szemével körbepásztázta a diákokat.

Gabrielle meglepődött, amikor a diákok arcán színtiszta rémület látszott. Bár amit ezután kapott, az még jobban meghökkentette.

Piton tekintete megakadt rajta, amint Draco mellett ácsorog, és szája gonosz vigyorra húzódott.

– Miss Moonlight, még sose láttam erre. Meg kívánja szemlélni a tantermet? Amint tudjuk, nem sokat időzött benne…

Gabrielle zavartan eliszkolt az őt figyelő szemek kereszttüzéből.

Megalázónak érezte a férfi szavait. Nyomós oka volt végül is arra, hogy mért kerülte régen a sötét varázslatok kivédése órákat…

Kezével hatalmasat rántott a hajába beleakadó fésűn. Fájdalomtól könnyes szemmel bámult újra a tükörbe.

Végül is, mindent összevetve, egész kellemesen telt a hete. A hét közepéig csak magányosan rótta a folyosókat, vagy a kollégáinak segített ebben-abban. Bimba professzornak segített a gyógynövényes kert kigazolásában, ami elég fárasztó munkának bizonyult.

Továbbá az első betegeit ápolta. Az egyik egy elsős kis fiúcska volt, aki sikeresen eltörte a kezét, miközben a seprűn repülés fortélyait próbálta elsajátítani. Gabrielle sok jó tanáccsal ellátta a kis sérültet az egy óra alatt, amíg a Pótcsont-Rapid megtette a hatását.

Igazából a lány kisgyerekekkel foglalkozott a legtöbbet eddig, és nehéz volt átszoknia a fiatal varázslópalántákra.

Másnap egy bájitaltan órai baleset áldozatait kellett ellátnia. Valamelyikük üstje felrobbant, és furcsa zöld trutyival terítette be a közelben állókat, ami hatására feldagadtak a testrészeik, és, aki több dózist kapott, azoknál még csúnya kelések is keletkeztek. Ez eléggé undorító munka volt, de a lány négy óra alatt rendbe hozta a hat diákot.

Az állandó esti ügyelet viszont kimerítette. Az alvásra szánt kevés időt se tudta kihasználni, ugyanis állandó visszatérő rémálmok gyötörték, amiktől nem tudott szabadulni.

Mérgesen nézett farkasszemet magával a tükörben. A fésű megadta magát, és eltörött a kezében. Fele a szőke zuhatagban maradt, a nyele meg a kezében.

– Ilyen nincs… – morgolódott félhangosan. Mérgében fogta a pálcáját, és egy jól irányzott vágóbűbájjal megszabadult a gubanctól. A kusza haj a padlóra hullott, és a lány dühe csillapodott. Néha a legkisebb dolog miatt is fel tudta kapni a vizet, és ilyenkor valamilyen esztelen dolgot követett el.

– Jaj! – nézett a tükörképére oldalra fordulva. Fenékig érő szőke tincsei hiányosan lógtak alá. Szemmel látható volt, hogy túlméretezte a vágóbűbájt. Tanácstalanul ült egy darabig, majd újra a pálcája után nyúlt.

– Úgyis untam már ezt a frizurát… lássuk csak. Egy kis rövidítés nem árthat… – Gabrielle erősen fókuszálva nekiesett a hajának.

Miután elégedetten megszemlélte tükörképét, vett egy hideg zuhanyt. Vasárnap estére várta a Madam Malkin által varrott új talárjainak érkezését, ugyanis a régiek már eléggé kopottak voltak. Gabrielle ezért nem szívesen vette fel őket, inkább a mugli öltözék mellett döntött általában.

Kissé izgatott volt, ugyanis ma tartotta az első „óráját", ami a lovaglás művészetét ölelte magába. A nagyteremben Dumbledore többször is felhívta a fiatal diákok figyelmét erre, és még a klubhelyiségekben levő faliújságokra is ki volt tűzve az első óra dátuma.

Szorongással egybekötött izgalommal öltötte fel magára a hófehér lovaglónadrágját, amit csak kivételes alkalmakkor volt hajlandó bepiszkítani. Fekete lovaglócsizmáját már tegnap csillogósra sikálta. Olyan tiszta volt, hogy még a légy is elcsúszott volna rajta.

Haját hullámosra varázsolta, ami hihetetlenül dússá tudta tenni a frizuráját. Engedte, hogy kusza tincsei kócosan lógjanak a szabadságukat élvezve.

Ezután rugalmas léptekkel elindult a nagyterem felé.

Perselus mogorva képpel meredt az igazgatóra.

– Azt akarja tőlem, hogy halasszam el Potter büntetőmunkáját?

– Igen, ha nem esik nehezedre – felelte széles mosollyal az igazgató.

– De, igenis nehezemre esik… – morogta félhangosan az SVK tanár. – Azt a kölyköt valakinek már meg kéne nevelnie…

– És mégis mivel vívta ki a mai büntetőmunkáját?

– Tiszteletlen volt, nem követte az utasításaimat, ellenszegült…

Dumbledore mosolyogva leintette a sápadt férfit.

– Perselus, te olyannak látod őt, amilyennek akarod…

Ezzel Dumbledore faképnél hagyta őt a néptelen folyosón.

Gabrielle-t iszonyatos gyomorideg kerítette hatalmába. Kissé szorongva lépett ki a kastély parkjába. Talpa alatt zizegtek a megsárgult őszi levelek. Madárcsicsergés hallatszott mindenfelől.

A lány lovai békésen legelésztek, miközben Hagrid Csikócsőrt etette mellettük. A hippogriff jóllakottan csattogott párat a csőrével, majd hatalmas szárnyait is kinyújtóztatta.

– Hagrid! És Szilajszárny! – Gabrielle egy mély meghajlást mutatott be, mire a hippogriff is jámboran fejet hajtott.

– Ma van a nagy napod! – vigyorgott a félóriás.

– Hát, egy kicsit izgulok… – jegyezte meg félszegen.

– Minden rendben lesz.

Gabrielle küldött a vadőr felé egy zavart mosolyt, majd bement az állásokat kitakarítani. Egyre inkább erőt vett rajta az izgatottság és elkezdett izzadni a tenyere is.

– Remek…

Dannsair és Sky érdeklődve méregették gazdájukat az ajtóból. Megérezték a lányon az izgatottságot.

– Semmi baj, ugyan már… Nem lesz semmi baj, ugye? Dannsair ígérd meg, hogy szót fogadsz!

A kanca magasra emelte a fejét, és hátracsapta a füleit, miközben Gabrielle odalépett hozzá. Kezét a kanca fejére kulcsolta és nagy nehezen lehúzta magához.

– Ha jól viselkedsz, akkor elintézem, hogy Perselus megsimogasson – kuncogott a lány.

A kanca halkan felnyihogott, majd békésen lehajtotta a fejét, és beleprüszkölt Gabrielle hajába.

– Fantasztikus, egy újabb szerelmes kisasszony. Ehhez szólj hozzá, Sky!

Gabrielle mindkét lovat lecsutakolta, majd a legszebb nyerget és kantárt rakta kedvenceire.

– Nagyon szépek vagytok…

A lány kivezette lovait a kifutóba, de ami fogadta, az enyhén szólva hajmeresztő volt.

_Vajon mindenki kijött? _

Úgy látszott, mindenki kíváncsi az órájára… vagy inkább rá?

Gabrielle kissé remegő térdekkel indult a sok diák felé. Volt, aki a fűben foglalt helyet, és voltak, akik a kifutó kerítésén ücsörögtek. Ronald kései reggelijét fogyasztotta egy szendvics képében, míg Hermione kezében egy könyvvel csapkodta az idétlenül nyammogó fiút.

Harryt is kiszúrta a tömegben, aki odébb állt tőlük. Néha-néha egy röpke pillantással illette az ifjú Ginevrát, aki egy fiúval hevesen… ölelkezett.

Gabrielle halvány mosollyal állt meg a diákoktól pár méterre. Teljesen lámpalázas volt, és kissé szédült is.

– Mindenkit szeretettel üdvözlök… – kezdett bele a mondandójába, amit már jó előre begyakorolt. Szemét végigjáratta a tömegen, és a tekintete megakadt az ifjú Malfoy fiún. Draco tiszta feketébe volt öltözve, és meglehetősen sápadt volt. Gabrielle figyelme egy kicsit tovább időzött rajta, mint kellett volna, s ezt a fiú is észrevette.

Gabrielle elkapta a tekintetét, és kissé elpirult.

– Nos, ő itt Sky, egy fríz csődör. Bármennyire is félelmetesen néz ki, nem esz meg – mosolyodott el egy elsős kislány arckifejezésén.

– Köszönj! – Gabrielle intett a lónak, mire az hangosan felnyerített, majd bólogatni kezdett a fejével. Végül meghajolt, amivel a közönség tetszését vívta ki.

– Ő pedig Dannsair, arab kanca. Egy kissé hercegnőnek képzeli magát. – A lány felfelé emelte a kezét, mire a kanca körbetáncolt.

Mindenkinek nagyon tetszett ez a kis rögtönzött előadás. Hangos tapssal jutalmazták a lovak minden egyes mutatványát, és érdeklődve hallgatták a lányt. Bár a fiúk inkább a szemüket legeltették rajta.

Gabrielle örömére páran megjegyezték, hogy tudnak lovagolni. A lány átnyújtott a diákoknak egy pergament, hogy írja fel a nevét az, aki szeretne továbbra is órákat venni tőle.

Na, ezekből a diákokból már kevesebb volt. Sejtette, hogy legtöbben inkább csak szívesen néznék, ahogy dolgozik, de…

A lány mosolyogva vette vissza a pergament.

– Ó, harminc ember? Csodálatos. Jóval kevesebbre számítottam – mosolygott a lány.

Eközben megérkezett a tanári kar fele is, Dumbledore professzorral az élen. Az idős mágus McGalagonnyal az oldalán sétált békésen.

– Ha valakinek van kedve, akár ma is kipróbálhatja magát. Csak bátran! – tette hozzá a lány biztatóan.

A tömegből előlépett egy hollóhátas lány, akinek hosszú, hullámos szőke haja szinte világított a napfényben.

– Én már lovagoltam – jegyezte meg a lány álmatag hangon. – Múlt nyáron apával részt vettünk egy mugli lovastúrán.

– Csodálatos. Hogy hívnak?

– Lunának, Luna Lovegood.

– Nagyon szép neved van. Illik hozzád. Jól látom, ez egy irány-ringló?

– Köszönöm. Igen az, otthon termesztjük őket – mosolygott Luna, majd könnyedén felpattant Dannsair hátára.

– Értem. Nagyon hasznos tud lenni. Vigyázz Dannsairral, néha kicsit szeszélyes.

– Áh, biztos nagyon jól kijövünk majd.

Gabrielle egy ideig figyelemmel kísérte Lunát és Dannsairt, s meggyőződött róla, hogy a lány valóban tud valamit. Dannsairt meggyőzni néha nagyon nehéz, de úgy látszik, Lunának szót fogad.

– Még egy áldozat? – mosolygott a lány.

Mindenki ártatlan szemekkel bámult rá.

– Na jó, akkor hölgyválasz… – nézett bele a pergamenbe.

– Seamus Finnigan? Jól mondom? – pásztázta körül a tömeget.

A tömegből kilépett Seamus, aki nagyon laza fiúnak tűnt. Az öltözködése szerint. Többen is vállon veregették, míg odaért a lányhoz.

Gabrielle felemelt szemöldökkel méregette a fiút.

– Ültél már lovon?

– Nem, még nem. Eddig még csak én voltam a ló – lökte oda a hatalmasnak hitt poént. A tömegben többen is felröhögtek, valaki meg bekiabált.

– Ugyan már, mit hazudsz!

Gabrielle meglepetten lebiggyesztette a száját.

– Finnigan, ha nem fogsz tisztelettel beszélni Miss Moonlighttal, személyesen fogom kimosni a szádat egy szappannal – jegyezte meg valaki a tömegben fenyegető hangon.

Természetesen Perselus Piton volt az, aki a karám szélénél állt meg. Minden diák széles ívben elhúzódott tőle. A férfi tett egy lusta pálcamozdulatot, majd Seamus pólója magától megigazította magát.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől – vetette oda foghegyről.

A tömeg felmorajlott, majd a diákok kezdtek szétszóródni.

Seamus az orra alatt motyogva ült fel a lóra, majd Gabrielle utasításait követve igyekezett annak hátán maradni. Igazából nem sok dolga volt, ugyanis Sky nyugodt, ritmusos léptekkel sétált körbe-körbe.

Kis idő múltán Luna vágtázott a tömeg felé Dannsairon, aki meglehetősen élvezte a vad száguldást. Pár méterre állította meg a lovat Harrytől, a fiú nem kis ijedtségére.

Ezután viszont Luna lepődött meg, ugyanis Dannsair minden ok nélkül oldalazni kezdett, majd boldogan odakocogott az egymagában álló bájitalmesterhez.

Mivel Perselus közelségében senki más nem állt, még félreértés sem lehetett abból, hogy kihez is siet boldogan. Amint a kanca odaért hozzá, lovasát feledve boldogan felnyerített, és a fejével csaknem fellökte a meglepett férfit.

Perselus egyensúlyát és méltóságát visszanyerve eltolta magától a szeleburdi kancát, de azért megsimogatta.

– Úgy látom, a professzor úr nagyon szimpatikus neki – jegyezte meg Luna széles mosollyal. – Milyen bájos.

A legtöbb diák nagy szemeket meresztett feléjük. Még Seamus is elfelejtett kapaszkodni meglepettségében, és oldalvást lecsusszant Sky nyergéből.

– Auu. – Seamus a hátsó felét simogatta, miközben nagy nehezen felkelt.

– Nem esett bajod? – rohant oda hozzá Gabrielle.

– Áh, csak eltört az ülőcsontom, de szerintem túlélem.

Ezután még pár felbátorodott diák lovagolt egy kicsit, Lunának viszont le kellett szállnia a kancáról, az ugyanis csakis Pitonnak volt hajlandó figyelmet szentelni. Békésen legelészett, miközben a bájitalmester a hátát az oldalának vetette.

– Nos, akkor azt hiszem, mára ennyi elég is volt. Köszönöm, hogy ennyien megtiszteltetek a figyelmetekkel. Jövő héten is várlak benneteket!

A diákok egymás közt sugdolózva széledtek szét.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy a professzor úr szereti az állatokat. Persze azt tudtam, hogy döglötten kedveli őket, elvégre akkor nem lett volna velük tele a bájitallabor az évek során, de… – csacsogta Luna. – Az élő állatok szerintem sokkal jobban meg tudják hallgatni a problémáinkat, igazi baráti közönség – nézett dülledt szemeivel a bájitalmesterre, majd intett és dudorászva továbbállt.

– Ebben igaza van – biccentett Gabrielle. – Nincs kedved megsétáltatni Dannsairt?

– Eltaláltad – vágta oda a bájitalmester.

A lány vállat vont, majd elindult az istálló felé a fekete ló kíséretében.

Perselus is indulni kívánt volna, de ahogy tett pár lépést, a kanca felkapta a fejét, és árnyékként követni kezdte. A férfi kérdő tekintettel nézett Gabrielle után, majd a kancára. Végül úgy döntött, tesz egy sétát a parkban, Dannsair pedig boldogan követte.

Az istállóban Gabrielle, miután lenyergelte Skyt, kezelésbe vette rakoncátlan sörényét.

Az istálló nagyon kellemes helységre sikeredett. Szellős volt, az ablakokon áradt be a napfény, s három elég nagy állás volt fenntartva az állatok számára. Édes szénaillat szállott a levegőben, ugyanis az állások fölött a tetőtérben Hagrid felhalmozott egy csomó szénát télre. Bár Gabrielle nem nagyon értette, hogy az odatámasztott létra hogyan élhette túl a Hagriddal való többszöri találkozást, volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy az a rózsaszín esernyő nem csak a színe miatt fontos neki.

Finom mozdulatokkal bontogatta a gubancokat, és fésülte egyenesre a ló üstökét, miközben halkan dudorászott, és az utóbbi pár órán merengett. Észre sem vette, hogy valaki az ajtóból figyelte.

Mikor egy kefe után nyúlt, tekintete megakadt az ajtóban álló árnyékán. Összerezzent. Nem tudta felismerni az illetőt, ugyanis az az ajtóból áradó fényben állt.

A lány kihúzta magát, és hunyorogva nézett a fénybe. Magas, vékony alak sziluettje rajzolódott ki.

Kis habozás után az illető megmozdult, és odasétált lányhoz. Draco volt az.

– Áh… Draco, rám ijesztettél! – mérte végig a sápadt fiút.

– Nem állt szándékomban – jegyezte meg a fiú rekedten. – Segíthetek?

Gabrielle vállat vont, majd átadott a fiúnak egy kefét.

– Abba az irányba húzd a ke…

– Tudom – vágta rá a fiú tömören.

A nő meglepetten nézett a Malfoy sarjra, aki közvetlenül mellé lépett, és elkezdte tisztogatni a lovat. Mindketten némán dolgoztak egy ideig, miközben Sky boldogan ropogtatott egy kis szénát.

– Apámnak régebben voltak lovai, még amikor nagyon kicsi voltam. Valami még dereng. Nagyon sok időt töltöttünk együtt a szabadban. Emlékszem, apám maga elé ültetett a nyeregben, és körbejártuk a birtokot – nézett a fiú maga elé emlékektől ködös tekintettel.

– Lóhátról szebb a világ…

– Valóban, az lehet. A kérdésemre viszont még nem felelt…

– Légy szíves, ne magázz. Nem szeretem, ha magáznak.

– Honnan ismered az apámat? – kérdezte Draco fürkésző tekintettel.

Gabrielle egy pillanatig habozott, majd folytatta a munkát.

– Egykor én is roxfortos diák voltam, amint azt már tudod. Apád pár évvel felettem járt. Prefektus volt, amikor én elsős voltam, bár akkor már a családunk jó barátja volt. Tudod, a nővérem egész jóban volt vele, sok időt töltött nálunk nyaranként.

Draco arca teljes meglepettséget tükrözött. Egy ideig emésztette a hallottakat.

– Sosem említett téged.

– Azt nem csodálom – mosolyodott el Gabrielle.

– Tudod, apád akkoriban nagy Don Juan volt, egy ideig udvarolt a nővéremnek. Mikor megunta, hozzám fordult, de én azt hiszem… hogy is mondják… csúnyán kikosaraztam. Legalábbis azután már nem nagyon próbálkozott. Hogy is hívják az édesanyádat?

– Narcissa, Narcissa Black.

– Á, édesanyád viszont nagyon kedves nő. Bár sose hittem volna, hogy Luciusnak fog igent mondani. Hasonlítasz rá. Ugyanilyen mosolya volt. Bájos hölgy, bájos, ahogy a jó öreg Lumpsluck szokta emlegetni.

Draco is elmosolyodott, fiatal arca Luciusra emlékeztette Gabrielle-t. Akkoriban a férfi volt a Roxfort első számú legjóképűbb pasija, nem volt lány, aki ellen tudott volna állni a mosolyának.

_Csak hát, olyan mások voltunk… Erőszakos, büszke, fennhéjazó ficsúr volt. Mellesleg, köztudottan szimpatizált Tudjukki eszméivel._

– És, hogy vannak szüleid?

Draco meredten nézett egy ideig a lányra.

– Történt valami? – viszonozta a pillantását aggódva.

– Te nem olvastad a Reggeli Prófétát?

– Nem, már rég nem jutott kezembe egy darab sem… attól félek, fel kell világosítanod.

Draco töprengett egy kis ideig, majd fejét lehajtva lassan megszólalt.

– Az apám… az Azkabanban raboskodik… Édesanyámat meg teljesen kikészíti a dolog. Nehéz… nagyon aggódik apa miatt. Teljesen kétségbeesett, és most egyedül van otthon… vagyis hát, a nagynéném, Bellatrix, is vele van, de ez semmit sem enyhít a dolgon. Meg hát, sok ember fordul meg naponta a házunkban. Megbízhatatlan alakok is…

– Megbízhatatlan? Mégis miért járnak hozzátok olyan sokan?

Dracon látszott, hogy töpreng egy kis ideig, szavakat keres.

– Apám főnöke meg pár kolléga.

– Szépen fejezted ki magad – jegyezte meg a lány, ugyanis volt sejtése, miféle főnök vendégeskedik náluk. Egy s más azért a tengeren túlra is eljutott hozzá.

Gabrielle megértő, szomorú mosolyt küldött feléje. El kellett ismernie, hogy egyáltalán nincs tisztában az utolsó évek történéseivel, viszont azt nem merte megkérdezni a fiútól, hogy miért tölti büntetését az Azkabanban Lucius. Biztosan nehéz beszélnie a dolgokról, elvégre még fiatal.

Draco eléggé szófukarnak tűnt. Miután Gabrielle megbizonyosodott róla, hogy semmi mást nem áll szándékában mondani, dudorászni kezdett. Draco ügyesen dolgozott. A nyugtató csendben egyetlen zavaró tényező volt, mégpedig az, hogy sokszor kapta azon a fiút, hogy bámulja.

– Szép hangod van – váltott témát a fiú. – Fogadjunk, hogy színésznő vagy énekesnő voltál. Mit dolgoztál? Mindig is orvosnak készültél? Mi vagy? Bocsánat a kérdésért, de…

– Ez valami vallatás? – mosolyodott el Gabrielle. Draco tekintete csak színtiszta érdeklődést mutatott.

– Bocsánat, ha tolakodó voltam.

– Jó az, ha kiváncsi az elme, az lenne a baj, ha nem lenne. Ezt régi jó mesterem mondogatta mindig. Amúgy fogalmam sincs, mi vagyok… Igen, kiskoromtól orvosnak szántak. A családunkban számtalan gyógyító volt. Tehetséges gyógyítók… De, voltam már színésznő is, utazó, legutoljára pedig önkéntes munkás Afrikában.

Gabrielle hirtelen elkapta a tekintetét a fiúról.

– Jelenleg gyógyító, de amúgy nem tudom. Nem tudom igazából, hova tartozom… – sóhajtotta. – Sose találtam a helyem, bárhova vetett a sors.

Draco meglepettnek tűnt. Sky nyakát simogató keze megállt, és idegesen a száját rágta. Tűnődve fürkészte Gabrielle arcát. Volt valami gyanakvó a pillantásában.

Hosszú percekig néztek egymásra. Ezalatt Gabrielle konstatálta, hogy nagyon fura párost alkotnak. Hogy lehet az, hogy Draco annyira magas, pedig a fia lehetne. Ő meg olyan alacsony, akár egy kislány… pedig Draco a korába kétszer is belefér.

A fiú oldalra döntött fejjel meredt rá. Gabrielle zavarában elpirult.

– Nem ismerhetlek valahonnan? Nem tudom, de annyira… annyira ismerős vagy.

Gabrielle megrázta a fejét, majd elvezette Skyt az állásába. Gondoskodott a friss vízről, és a ropogós szénáról. Ezalatt Draco hátát az istálló falának vetette, és lehunyt szemmel az orrnyergét masszírozta.

– Aztán ne dagonyázz! – paskolta meg Gabrielle a ló farát.

Fáradtan nyúlt a seprű után. Miközben ő dolgozott, a fiú meglehetősen mélyen belemerült a gondolataiba.

A másik állást is ki akarta takarítani, ugyanis már így is lelkiismeret furdalás gyötörte, amiért Hagridnek ennyi gondot okozott. Egy rövid időre felegyenesedett, kifújta magát. Ezután újra nekiindult dolgozni.

– Ez nem valami női munka – jegyezte meg Draco. Féloldalas mosollyal lépett Gabrielle mellé, miután levetette kabátját, és feltűrte fehér inge ujját. Gabrielle figyelmét nem kerülte el a bal karját borító kötszer, de inkább nem szólt semmit. A fiú hozzálátott a koszos szalma összegyűjtéséhez.

– Bevallom, jól jön a segítség. És neked sem árt meg.

– Ez most célzás volt? – kérdezte gúnyosan Draco, és végignézett magán.

– Eléggé sápadt vagy és sovány. A kis munka jót tesz – vigyorodott el a lány. – Melyik fiú ne szeretne izmos lenni a te korodban…

– Engem nem igazán érdekel a kinézetem. Bár nem vagyok valami csúnya.

Kínos szünet következett. Majd Gabrielle-ből kitört a kacagás.

– Na, jellemben apádra hasonlítasz.

Jókedvűen folytatták a munkát. Draco kedvesnek tűnt, a nő nagyon jól érezte magát vele. Talán túl jól is.

– Lekéstük az ebédet – jegyezte meg egy jó bő óra után.

– Nem nyomaszt. Mostanában úgysincs étvágyam. – Draco unottan rágcsált egy szalmaszálat, miközben Gabrielle mellett ücsörgött a padláson. A lány szerszámokat pucolt eddig, most meg fáradtan terült el a szénában. Draco is követte a példáját.

– Nagyon kellemes itt, nem? Olyan nyugalom van, semmi nyüzsgés, főleg a sulihoz képest.

– Ja.

Gabrielle hosszan kinyújtóztatta fáradt tagjait. A tető résein, mint valami függönyön át, szűrődött be a fény. Kellemes meleg áradt a száraz szénából.

– Tudsz szalmából fonni? – nézett oldalvást Dracóra.

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

– Pedig hasznos tud lenni. – A lány kicsit feljebb tornázta magát, és pár keményebb szálat vett a kezébe. – Emlékszem, még nagyon régen Afrikában tanítottak nekem különböző technikákat. Az ember el se hinné, mi mindent lehet készíteni pár vékonyka szálból.

Draco selymes pillantását érezte magán amíg csűrte, csavarta a szalmát. A fiú érdeklődve nézte a kezeiben alakuló micsodát.

Mikor elkészült vele, a markába zárta az apróságot, majd a fiú felé nyújtotta. Draco meglepetten nézett a lányra, majd le a kezére.

Gabrielle halvány mosollyal kinyitotta a markát, melyből egy madárka röppent ki. Tett egy széles kört felettük, majd Draco vállán pihent meg.

– Azta… – vette a kezébe az apró szalmacsodát. Ujjai közt forgatta a mozdulatlan madarat. – Ezt hogy csináltad? – ült fel végül.

– Egyszerű, veszel pár szálat, és így behajtod… – mutatta a lány Dracohoz hajolva.

– Ügyes vagy!

– Nem, szerintem tök béna… – méregette a saját művét.

– Ugyan! Badarság.

– A tied sokkal kecsesebben repül. Meg nézd csak… az enyém mintha sántítana – grimaszolt a fiú.

– Sántítana? De hisz repül! Bár lehet… – Gabrielle ügyesen elkapta a levegőben. – Igen, az egyik szárnya kicsit hosszabb lett. Inkább a faroktollait kellene hosszabbítani. Úgy ügyesebben menne neki a kormányzás. Látod?

Draco széles mosollyal illette a tökéletesített madárkát. Hosszú percekig figyelték, ahogy a két kismadár vitorlázik a levegőben. Az együtt töltött rövid idő alatt a lány úgy érezte, hogy nagyon is megkedvelte a fiút. Kellemes társaság volt.

Kint a nap már bágyadtan sütött, késő délután volt. Gabrielle felsóhajtott, és a fiúra függesztette tekintetét.

– Gyorsan megy az idő, amikor jól mulat az ember. Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. És annak is örülök, hogy nem kezelsz úgy, mintha valami fertőzött lennék.

– Mi okom lenne rá úgy kezelni téged?

– Hát… – Gabrielle beharapta a száját. – Eléggé zavaró, ahogy ellenségesen megbámulnak…

Draco legyintett.

– A lányok azért, mert irigykednek rád, a fiúk meg… mert szép vagy. – A fiú kertelés nélkül kimondta a véleményét. – Amúgy meg, mostanában nem is csoda, amilyen időket élünk. Az ember nem bízhat még a saját családjában sem…

A lány töprengve nézte a fiút. Kissé zavarba hozta az őszinteségével, emellett nem tudta mire vélni a családjára tett utalást sem.

– Szerintem csak egy kis idő kell nekik, hogy megismerjenek. Általában csak a Mardekáron belül barátkozunk. Nagyon ritka, ha más házakból is összebarátkoznak – mosolyodott el a fiú. – És így első benyomásra szerintem te sem mardekáros voltál…

– Mire tippelnél? – Kérdezte a lány felemelt szemöldökkel, kihívóan.

– Hmm. – A fiú végigmérte tekintetével. – Szerintem Hollóhát.

Gabrielle az égre emelte a tekintetét.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem mondhatnám, hogy éles az elmém, sőt, a tanulás számomra kínkeserves volt, nem kaland.

– Akkor Hugrabug. Türelmes, békés, igazságos, jámbor… – sorolta Draco a jól ismert dal részeit.

A lány csak megcsóválta a fejét. Draco erre keserves arckifejezést öltött, mintha kínoznák.

– Ugye nem griffendéles voltál…

– Jaj, ugyan menj már! – bökte oldalba játékosan a fiút. – Még csak az kellett volna!

Draco álla leesett.

– Csak nem…

– De. De igen, mardekáros voltam anno. És igen, tudom, hogy néz ki a klubhelyiség. Mintha egy tó fenekén lennél, csupa zöld meg ezüst árnyalat. Gondolom még az a kényelmes kanapé is ott van a sarokban, a tűzhely mellett. Régen sokat ücsörögtünk benne.

A fiú csak nézte nagy szemekkel, őszintén meglepődhetett.

– Csukd be a szád, mert berepül rajta egy furmász, és beszövi az agyadat! – A lány kacagva nyúlt a fiú álla alá.

– Hihetetlen – nevetett Draco. – Mindenhol el tudtalak volna képzelni, csak a Mardekárban nem.

– Hát igen, vannak még csodák – mosolygott a lány oldalra hajtott fejjel.

Draco lazán ült, egyik lábát lóbálva. Arca kipirult a nevetéstől. Sokkal jobb kedvűnek tűnt, mint akkor, amikor idejött. A lány észrevette, hogy öntudatlanul a bal karjához nyúl, s az arckifejezése kissé megváltozik.

Csend állt be köztük. A fiú észrevette, hogy Gabrielle a bal karját figyeli. Zavartan elkapta onnan a kezét, és helyette a tarkóját vakarta meg. A lány zöld szemével a tekintetét kereste. A szürke szempárban iszonyatos szomorúságot és fájdalmat vélt felfedezni.

A fiú kezéért nyúlt, de az meglehetősen hirtelen elkapta onnan. Szemében félelem, és bizalmatlanság elegye vegyült. A lány összevont szemöldökkel nézett maga elé, de ezután a fiú másik kezéért nyúlt.

Draco arckifejezése megváltozott. Újra helyet kapott benne az ellenszenv és a bizalmatlanság. Mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt.

Gabrielle végigsimított a fiú karján, majd a sajátjába fogta a meglehetősen nagy férfikezet. A gazdája nem húzta el.

– Tudod, csodás dolog az, hogy letettem a Megszeghetetlen Esküt az orvoslás terén.

A fiú felvont szemöldökkel méregette.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy titoktartási fogadalom kötelez. Ha úgy gondolod, hogy valami nyomja a lelkedet, és meg szeretnéd valakivel osztani – nézett mélyen a fiú szemébe –, akkor rám bármikor számíthatsz. Akármennyire is fura, egy mardekáros is szerethet lelkizni. Tudom, mit gondolsz… hogy holmi mugli pszichológust akarok játszani, meg ilyenek…

Draco szája széle mosolyra görbült.

– Csak azt szerettem volna, ha tudod, hogy rám bármikor számíthatsz. Egykoron én is örültem volna annak, ha valaki felajánlja nekem a segítségét.

Utoljára végigsimított a fiú hosszú ujjain, majd rámosolygott. Draco biccentett, és kissé zavartan nézte a lány kezében nyugvó kezét.

Ekkor kintről léptek hallatszottak. Szinte azonnal fel is tűnt az ajtóban a sötét bájitalmester. Miután észrevette őket a padláson ücsörögve, arca furcsa fintorba váltott. Felemelt szemöldökkel, szinte gyilkos pillantással mérte fel a helyzetet.

Draco ijedten kapta ki a kezét a lányéból.

– Most már jobb, ha megyek. Köszönöm, és örülök, hogy megismerhettelek.

– Én is – mosolyodott el a lány.

Draco egy macska ügyességével landolt a padlón, majd felkapta a kabátját. Kiegyenesedett, és egyenesen a kijárat felé vette az irányt, ez esetben a zavarodott Piton felé.

– Professzor úr – nézett farkasszemet a férfivel, meglehetős bátorsággal. Biccentett, egy utolsó pillantást vetett Gabrielle-re, majd kiviharzott.

A lány jó ideig nézett utána. Észre se vette Piton számonkérő bámulását.

– A diákokkal enyelgünk?

A lány figyelemre se méltatta gúnyos szavait. Lemászott a létrán, és felakasztotta a lószerszámokat.

– Beszélgettünk. És ha tudni akarod, egész jól éreztük magunkat.

Piton undorodó képet vágott, de azért követte a lányt kifelé menet.

– Jobb lenne, ha kissé mellőznéd a személyeskedést a diákokkal.

– Mért, az talán jobb, ha mindenki sírva rohan el az utadból? Ugyan már, Perselus, nevetséges vagy.

A férfi arcán hirtelen fellobbant harag látszott. Váratlanul elkapta a lány kezét, megfordította a tengelye körül, és az istálló falának szorította. Minden erőfeszítése ellenére indulatai felszínre törtek.

Gabrielle megijedt. Arcán furcsa érzelmek suhantak át. Elkerekedett szemmel nézte a csuklóját markoló kezet, ami régen oly gyengéd volt. Végül tekintetét az indulattól izzó fekete szempárra helyezte.

– Nem vettél észre semmi furcsaságot? – hangja az arckifejezése ellenére halk volt, de annál fenyegetőbb.

Gabrielle levegő után kapkodott. Összevont szemöldökkel meredt a férfira.

– Kissé zavart volt az elején, és kérdezősködött, de ez természetes…

– Erőltesd meg magad! – Perselus türelmetlenül megrázta kissé.

– A bal karja… be volt kötve.

– Pontosan! – jegyezte meg Perselus valamivel hangosabban, amitől a lány összerezzent.

– Lehet, hogy csak megsebesült.

– Ugyan már, ne légy ilyen naiv. Pontosan tudod, mit jelent ez. – Gabrielle úgy érezte, Perselus belelát a fejébe. Mintha a hideg fekete szemek nyers acélként mardosnák a gondolatait.

_Légy szíves, Perselus, tűnj ki a fejemből._

_Draco a keresztfiam. Pontosan tudom, mi történt vele az utolsó hónapokban. És hidd el, rád nézve ez semmi jót nem jelent. A Nagyúr úgy érzi, a fiún keresztül megbosszulhatja apja botlását. Bevette a halálfalók közé. Mióta Lucius nincs otthon, Narcissa teljesen tanácstalan. Elvesztette a férjét, és most a fiát is el fogja. Mindenki tudja, hogy Dracónak semmi esélye. Gyenge még. Neked meg inkább nem kéne beleütnöd az orrodat ebbe._

_Draco erősebb, mint hinnéd._

_Valóban?_

Perselus hangja gúnyosan csengett az elméjében.

_Azt ajánlom, tartsd magad távol a fiútól._

_De támaszra van szüksége! Szegény össze fog omlani, ha magára marad!_

_Ne avatkozz bele!_

_Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?_

A lány hangja teljes megdöbbenést tükrözött. Érezte, hogy a szemei égni kezdnek.

_Hagyod, hogy a keresztfiad tönkretegye magát? Ez elég… elég undorító, Perselus!_

_Nem így értettem._

A férfi szembetalálta magát Gabrielle szomorú zöld szemeivel. Az egyik sarkán kiserkent egy könnycsepp, és végigsiklott egészen az álláig.

– Ez fáj – jegyezte meg a lány rekedten.

Perselus elengedte a csuklóját, ami csúnya vörössé vált a szorítás hatására.

– Sajnálom, nem akartam – szabadkozott.

A lány nem kereste többé a tekintetét. Csuklóját masszírozva kioldalazott a férfi mellett, és a kint legelésző Dannsair hátára pattant. Nem akart semmi mást, csak érezni a hűsítő szelet az arcán. Lehunyta a szemét és hagyta, hogy a kanca a tópartra vigye.

Mikor már elég messze volt, szabad utat adott gondolatainak. A hallottakon töprengett. Vajon miért árthatna neki Draco?


End file.
